


Semantics

by VintageLilac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Mystery, Sirens, Supernatural Elements, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 67,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageLilac/pseuds/VintageLilac
Summary: Bianca McCall was not crazy. She didn't see dead people. She didn't hear sounds that didn't exist. At least that’s what she told her therapist. Then she ended up back in Beacon Hills and her supernatural theory didn't seem too crazy after all.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin, Isaac Lahey & Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey/Original Female Character(s), Lydia Martin & Original Female Character(s), Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski & Original Female Character(s), Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) & Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

The ocean was loud, waves crashing against the shore, uncontrollable, untameable. Bianca could hear it, she could always hear it following her. Everywhere she went, calling her name, singing pretty songs, making her weightless.

It was the same dream every night, her standing barefoot in the sand, the waves barely licking her feet, but she was overwhelmed with the urge to get closer. The same sweet melodic tune calling her name, _Bianca, Bianca, Bianca._ It was in time with her heart, speeding up faster and faster as she got closer to the water.

* * *

It was easy to lose track of time. Bianca didn't know where she was or who took her. She could always hear the voices, but she could never put a name to any of them. They dulled her senses, without them she couldn't escape. She knew they would talk about her, call her _leverage._ One of the few words she picked up.

Bianca didn't live a complicated life. Her parents were divorced, her father had custody of her and her mother had custody of her brother. Her father being a CIA agent meant he wasn't around very often and like most kids she went through a rebellious stage, the one time she caused any real trouble.

Bianca went to school, she maintained okay grades, had an overly dramatic social life that only a teenager could have. She wasn't exactly a dreamer either, not one of the people who went looking for trouble or dreamed of supernaturals. That was until she had a reason too. She'd become a different person by then.

* * *

_She liked to think she was at least a decent person though, so when she heard noises in the dark on her way from, she stopped to investigate. Part of her is maybe filled with curiosity as well. So she walked into the dark, following the noises until she was met with glowing red eyes and blood._

_Bianca's every being filled with fear and she ran, ran till her lungs almost gave out, but she wasn't fast enough. She could feel the panic and terror licking at every inch of skin and her heart beating so fast she thought it would tear through her chest._

_She felt an impact smack hard into her back and she fell to the ground, her wrist making a resounding crack through the trees. She screamed in fear and pain, and she just kept screaming. She'd barely realized through the pain that whatever had attacked her was nearly human, but not quite. She looked right into the glowing red eyes as its teeth teared into her shoulder. Another resounding scream from her lips._

_Then by some miracle the next sound wasn't another scream, but one from a shotgun. The last thing she remembered was the full moon shining back at her before shutting her eyes._

* * *

It was the same routine over and over. Someone would enter like clockwork to bring her food, drug her, and then let her out before shoving her back in the room. The days all blurred into one, until there was a crack in the routine, no one came to see her. Without her daily dose, the drugs they used to dull her senses were wearing off and she could speak and think coherently. But she also couldn't help but wonder, what happened to her captors?

Then there was another change in the day, she could hear the lock on her door being broken. Bianca huddled farther into a corner, scared and frustrated. The door was pulled open even further with a voice calling, not her name but someone's.

"Erica?" The deep voice called again. Bianca didn't recognize the man nor the name. He walked closer and she pushed further into the wall, almost like she could blend into it. Suddenly the man was in front of her, crouching down and offering a hand. "Hello?"

"Who are you?" Bianca hissed. The full effects of whatever they drugged her with was wearing off. Was this a ploy to toy with her mind? Were they trying to trick her into thinking she was safe?

"I'm Derek Hale. Are you alright?" The man, Derek, asked her. He wasn't asking unkindly but it still sounded like a demand. He reached out to touch her, but Bianca flinched back. Derek immediately pulled his hands back into a surrender motion.

"What do you want?" Bianca asked softly, she was too tired for this anymore. The endless cycle was really getting to her, the kidnapping, the nightmares.

"Were you taken by Deucalion?" Derek asked, he had backed away but was still too close for her liking.

Bianca didn't know Deucalion, but she could connect the dots. "Is that his name?"

"They're gone now. There was a fight and they're gone." Derek said, slightly pleading. He couldn't help but feel sickened by the thought of this girl being kidnapped. He'd just found out his own sister was captured by the same people and it was like seeing it again. "What's your name?"

"Bianca." She replied shortly.

"Come on Bianca, let's get out of here." Derek told the small girl softly. By some miracle, she pulled herself off the floor and pushed passed him out the door. "Wait!"

Bianca turned around and looked at him. He was quite handsome now that she could see him in a brighter setting, strong and determined. "Hmm?"

"I need to find a girl. A girl named Erica?" Derek demanded this time, still not unkindly. "Do you know where she is?"

Bianca shook her head slightly. "They dull my senses, this is the first time I've been off the drugs in a while."

Derek was taken aback, why would they drug her? She seemed harmless and honestly pretty defenseless. She reminded him so much of a young Laura.

He set off to find Erica and was glad to see Bianca following him. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Bianca replied softly. She was looking around and had her arms wrapped around herself in a defensive way.

Derek decided not to ask her anything anymore and set out to find his beta. When they stumbled upon an open closet, the smell hit him immediately. It was definitely Erica's, but his hope was crushed by the heavy smell of death. He rushed into the direction and dropped to the floor near her body.

He was furious, this was Erica, a girl he turned and she was his responsibility, his to protect and he let her down. He picked up her body and went to find Scott and Allison, they were going to get even.

Bianca averted her eyes away from the girl, she hadn't known that her name was Erica but she knew about her death. She remembered when it happened, when the girl appeared to her. Bianca wasn't sure if she was real because of the drugs, but now she did. One of the many living nightmares that came after she was bitten, dead people appearing to her, no one she knew and no real connection. Lifeless eyes would stare at her, for minutes to hours. Bianca remembers screaming herself hoarse, begging them to leave her alone.

She followed Derek to an open vault and she could hear voices echoing ahead. Bianca wasn't paying attention to the voices, but she walked close behind Derek and kept her head down. That was until she got close enough to see them.

One was a girl, dark hair, dark clothes, and a thin frame. Bianca didn't recognize her, but she looked sad and tired, like a survivor. The other one was a boy, familiar dark hair, brown eyes, and slanted jaw. The blood pooling from his mouth made her heart race and she felt herself go pale when he saw her.

" _Bianca_." He whispered. His eyes widened and his body lent further back on the door for support. Bianca also felt the other two people look at her in confusion and shock.

"Scott." Bianca whispered back. Everything hit her at once, everything bad that happened to her in the past year. It was finally all catching up to her and Bianca dropped to her knees.

Her tears only began to fall when a strong pair of arms engulfed her and she felt safe again, probably for the first time in a long time. He was the same and different all at once, but it didn't matter to Bianca. He would always be her brother.

* * *

"We need to go, right now. Before Cora and Boyd kill someone." Derek demanded for the second time. There wasn't a lot of time to sort everything out and Scott leaned against a wall to try to figure out some kind of plan.

"You go get Isaac, I'm going to take Bianca home, and then we'll meet in the woods to look for Cora and Boyd." Scott decided. His tone let no room for argument and he gently steered Bianca out of the bank, Derek and Allison following behind.

Bianca wordlessly slid into the back of Allison's car, Scott getting in the front and Allison in the driver's seat.

Allison eyed the two people in her car, it was awkward to say the least. Scott just told Allison that her mother tried to kill him and there was a kidnap victim in her backseat, one that Scott seemed to know.

"Bianca what happened? Why did Deucalion have you locked up?" Scott asked tentatively and eyed her through the mirror.

"I don't know." Bianca answered truthfully. "I don't even remember being taken."

"Do you know how long you've been gone?" Scott asked again. It was physically causing him pain that he had to ask his sister how long she'd been kidnapped.

"No." Bianca said softly and kept her eye trained on the window. She could put the pieces together after seeing Scott in the bank. Deucalion, her captor, took her as leverage over Scott, but she wasn't about to make him feel guilty over it.

"We're going to take you home and I'm going to call Stiles to stay with you." Scott informed her. Bianca only nodded. "I'm sorry, there's a lot going on right now and I wish I could stay with you."

The rest of the car ride was silent, except for the short call Scott made to Stiles. Eventually Allison pulled up to his house and didn't say a word.

"Bianca will you be okay with going inside first? I need to talk to Allison." Scott asked softly. Bianca nodded, sending him a small forced smile and slowly getting out of the car.

"Who is she?" Allison questioned slowly, not unkindly either.

"She's my sister." Scott responded stoically. Allison's eyes widened and she looked between the retreating girl and Scott.

"I never knew." Allison said, more as a statement than anything else.

"I haven't seen her in almost four years." Scott said, almost ashamed. "I didn't even know she was missing."

* * *

Bianca sat on the couch and focused on the details of the living room. She hadn't been there in awhile. There were lots of pictures, lots of Scott, some of her mom, and a few of Stiles. Scott came in a few moments later, sitting next to her and offering her a glass of water.

"Stiles will be here soon and I'll be home as soon as I can, Bianca." Scott promised and kissed her forehead. Bianca sighed and leaned into it, she really missed her brother and it would've been nice to have someone after she was bitten.

"I'm really okay Scott." Bianca reassured. "Just a little in shock over how quickly things are changing."

True to his word, Stiles burst into the house, stumbling and out of breath. The same awkward kid she remembered, and it brought an honest smile to her face.

"Bianca." Stiles breathed out. He stared at her for a second before engulfing her in a hug. She hugged him back and then promptly stepped away.

"Stay with her and get her anything she needs, okay?" Scott told Stiles. Stiles nodded and they had a whispered conversation before Scott threw one last smile at her and was out the door.

"So, I heard you were kidnapped." Stiles drawled out awkwardly, his hand scratching the back of his neck. Bianca was taken aback by his bluntness and her first response to laugh. So she did, she dropped back onto the couch and laughed till her stomach hurt.

"Still tactless." Bianca finally breathed out. Being more self aware and out of the small room was making her brain less fuzzy. It also kind of helped that Stiles wasn't acting like she was going to break.

She had been kidnapped, but her experience wasn't as traumatic and harsh as it could've been. They left her alone for the most part, she honestly wasn't too coherent the whole time, and since checking the date, she'd only been gone for two weeks. Was her father looking for her?

Stiles had sat down next to her and held her hand wordlessly. "It's been a long time, B."

"Yeah, been a long time." Bianca whispered. "Will you tell me where Scott went?"

Stiles froze, what was he supposed to tell her? That her brother was a werewolf and they were always caught up in supernatural drama. Although they had technically just found her being held captive by werewolves, so Stiles' wasn't exactly sure what she knew. Little did he know Bianca was very well versed in the supernatural than he thought.

"Friends of ours, they're in trouble." Stiles rushed out and stumbled over his words. Bianca shrugged, she knew he was lying.

That's when it happened, her blood turned to ice in her veins, a sweet tune started playing in her head. Then a man appeared in front of her. He was pale, short military like hair, brown eyes, and a slit throat. Blood pooled around his body and splattered across his face. A silver purity ring shining bright on his finger. He stared at Bianca silently, staying a few feet away.

Bianca didn't scream, she stopped screaming after the first couple of people appeared to her. She knew when they were coming, the songs would start and her blood turned icy and cold. He stared at her, with soulless eyes. She stared back, almost daring him to get any closer. She could faintly hear Stiles calling her name, but she couldn't look away. The ghost finally started to walk towards her and he grabbed her arm with a bloody hand, fading away.

"Bianca!" Stiles yelled, this time grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. Her eyes had glossed over and it was like she was moving on instinct. Stiles would be lying if he said it didn't scare him, because the whole situation reminded him of Lydia when she was in a fugue state looking for a dead body.

Bianca's head swerved to the side, shrugging Stiles' hands off her. "I'm okay."

"You didn't look okay." Stiles said and his eyes twitched at her. Stiles' active imagination began to wander, he hadn't seen Bianca in a long time, but this was definitely not her and with this being Beacon Hills, it didn't escape him that the whole act had a supernatural quality about it.

" _I'm fine_." Bianca insisted and turned her head. Stiles sighed and let it go for the moment, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to tell Scott about it. He made Bianca a sandwich and watched her intently, making mental notes about her. Physically she actually seemed okay, five foot four, long wavy dark hair like Scott, sharp features, except her eyes seemed to have a shimmering effect to them. The only notable change was her pale skin, she used to be naturally tan like the rest of her family.

Stiles couldn't help but notice that she moved very lightly, almost like her feet didn't touch the floor. She rarely blinked and turned her head in directions, as if she could hear something when there wasn't anything there. Stiles was slightly put out by it and if he hadn't seen such similarities in Lydia, then he'd be scared.

Stiles' phone began to ring and it didn't escape him that Bianca jumped at the sound, he turned his back and answered immediately when Lydia's name flashed across the top. He nodded his head and sighed tiredly before glancing at Bianca sitting on the couch. Something told him that Bianca was holding out from them and he made a split decision, maybe Lydia would be able to tell them something Bianca wouldn't.

"Bianca we need to go." Stiles urged and grabbed her hand.

* * *

"I need you to stay in the car." Stiles ordered. Bianca didn't respond, something didn't feel right here. Bianca watched Stiles get out of the car and walk through the public pool gates. She felt like she had to go in, it was the same pull she felt in her dreams when she was near the ocean. Bianca decided to disobey Stiles' request and slowly get out of the car, following her instincts. She found herself getting close to where Stiles was on the phone and a strawberry blond dressed in a red coat was standing next to him.

Bianca felt like she knew her, more in the sense like she was a familiar presence. But what caught her eye was the body in the lifeguards' chair, the same man that had appeared to her earlier that night. First Erica and now this man, it was the first time she'd seen the bodies of the people who appeared to her.

"Bianca?" Stiles questioned tiredly. "I told you to wait in the car, you shouldn't be here."

Lydia looked at the girl in question and felt an odd connection to her. It was the same feeling she got when finding the dead bodies.

"I saw him." Bianca said ominously. "He was in the living room."

Stiles looked at her in shock. He didn't have the energy to deal with right now. He rubbed his eyes and turned to look at her.

"What do you mean you saw him?" Lydia asked quietly. Something about her tone and reaction to the dead body made Lydia relate to her.

"You found him, didn't you?" Bianca asked. The thought struck her and she asked before she knew what she was asking. Stiles and Lydia were taken aback by her question.

"How did you know that?" Lydia asked, this time in a forceful tone. Bianca shook her head and stepped back.

"I'm sorry." Bianca blurted out. "I don't know. Sometimes I just… I don't know."

Lydia looked at her in pity, she could relate to that. "Sometimes you just know things?"

Bianca nodded her head and wrapped her arms around herself.

* * *

Her mom had called, well she had called Stiles. That's when it hit Bianca that she hadn't called her dad yet or talked to her mom in a long time. They were on their way to the hospital where she worked and it was making Bianca nervous. Honestly the whole predicament was getting stranger by the second.

"Why don't you just ask me." Bianca demanded, Stiles had kept side eyeing her since they got back in the car.

"You know about the supernatural, don't you?" Stiles finally asked. He had an inkling.

"I do." Bianca confirmed. Stiles looked at her exasperated.

"Care to elaborate, like what kind of freaky creature you turn into." Stiles asked sarcastically. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"I don't turn into anything. Honestly, I don't know what I am." Bianca said. "I don't even know that much about the supernatural. Not what other kinds of things are out there. Are you supernatural?"

"No, human. One hundred percent flesh and blood." Stiles confirmed. He glanced at the girl and sighed, she might as well know. "Scott's a werewolf."

Bianca didn't look surprised. "I figured he was something. Derek's one too?"

"You met Derek?" Stiles asked in shock.

"He was the one who found me." Bianca confirmed. Stiles' eye twitched and he sighed for the hundredth time that night.

"Your friend, Lydia, what is she?" Bianca asked. Stiles shrugged.

"We're not sure, a psychic, definitely something." Stiles told her. "Were you bitten?"

"How did you know that?" Bianca questioned wearily.

"That's how Scott and Lydia got their powers." Stiles said. She really didn't know much and Stiles didn't know what to make of that.

"Are we going to see my mom?" Bianca finally asked.

"Yeah, she says she needs to show me something. Do you want to wait in the car?" Stiles asked slowly. Bianca shook her head. "She knows about Scott and the other weird shit we can't seem to get a break from."

They walked out of the car and walked into the hospital and passed the crowded waiting room.

"Hey." Stiles greeted and Bianca trailed behind him, mentally trying to prepare herself to see her mom. The curly dark haired woman looked up with a sweet smile on her face, but that faltered when she saw Bianca.

"Bianca?" Melissa whispered in shock.

"Hi mom." Bianca said back. Melissa stumbled forward and engulfed her in a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. What're you doing here? Where's your father?" Melissa asked and squeezed her daughter tighter.

"It's a long story." Stiles answered for her. "What did you want me to see?"

"Stiles…" Melissa trailed off, none of this was making sense to her.

"I know, mom." Bianca emphasized. "About everything."

"I'm so confused, what's going on?" Melissa asked. "Both my kids are caught up in this, why am I not surprised."

"We'll explain later, but why did you want me to see a body I've already seen?" Stiles asked and looked around to make sure no one heard.

"Because you haven't seen everything." Melissa responded.

After a short debate about whether Bianca should come or not, the three made their way down to the morgue and Melissa stepped back to show them a body. The same dead body Bianca saw earlier.

"See this around his neck? That's a ligature mark. That means that he was strangled with something, like cord, rope." Melissa said.

"Ah, okay, wait a second. What kind of werewolf strangles someone? You know, that's not very werewolf-y." Stiles reasoned.

"My thoughts exactly. And then there's this." Melissa said and turned the man's head over.

"God, man, what is that? Is that brain matter? Yeah, it's brain matter, of course." Stiles hissed and slightly gagged.

"See the indentation? He was hit in the back of the head, hard enough to kill him. In fact, any one of these things could have killed him. I mean, someone seriously wanted this poor kid dead." Melissa emphasized.

"All right, so then this couldn't have been Boyd or Cora, you know? They wouldn't have done all that. So maybe this is just one murder. I mean, maybe it's just a random coincidence." Stiles tried to reason again.

"I don't think it was just one." Melissa shuddered.

"How come?" Bianca asked.

"Because that girl over there, she's got the exact same injuries." Melissa pointed out and motioned to the other body covered in a sheet.

The sheet was pulled back and Bianca studied the girl's face. She saw her. One of the many faces she's seen since being bitten.

"I know her." Bianca whispered. "I saw her."

Melissa stopped talking and looked between her daughter and Stiles. She was slightly put out that her daughter appears out of nowhere and is already involved with the supernatural. She was internally shaken up by that fact she was showing teenagers dead bodies to solve mysteries.

"I was… I was at her party. It was her birthday. Her name is Heather." Stiles stuttered out and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Okay, we need to call you father, cause you're a witness." Melissa said softly.

"Stiles, I _saw_ her too." Bianca repeated. That's when it clicked in Stiles' head. None of this was random.

"Has anyone else been through here tonight? Any… Any other bodies or anyone missing? Did you see anyone else tonight?" Stiles asked Melissa hurried first, then rounding on Bianca. Bianca shook her head and couldn't help but feel the stare from her mother.

"Uh, no, no bodies, but um… two girls. They brought the first one in, Caitlin, for a tox screen, and then I overheard that her girlfriend, Emily, just disappeared. I mean, they were out in the woods and…" Melissa trailed off.

"Nobody's found her yet?" Stiles demanded.

"I don't know." Melissa stuttered.

"Okay, first one." Stiles said. His hand slightly shakes and his mind working faster to solve the mystery.

"Caitlin." Melissa provided

"Okay. Is she here? Is she here right now?" Stiles rushed out.

"I think so." Melissa hurriedly answered.

"Okay, where?" Stiles demanded again and tried to push past Melissa to get out the door, but Bianca grabbed Stiles' arm.

"Okay, okay, wait. Just wait a minute." Bianca reasoned.

"I have to talk to her." Stiles insisted. "I think I know what's happening."

* * *

Scott had a long night, but nonetheless got himself to the hospital where his mother was waiting in the lobby.

"Hey." Melissa greeted and hugged Scott. "Stiles is down in the morgue, but…"

Scott looked at expectantly. "What is it mom?"

"Bianca, your sister, she's down there too." Melissa said slowly. Scott looked even more shocked and he mentally sighed.

"I told Stiles to watch her." Scott said tiredly and rubbed her face. Then he caught his mistake and felt his mom smack his arm.

"You knew she was here and didn't tell me!" Melissa demanded. Scott held up his hands in surrender.

"It's a long story, mom, and I promise I'll tell you, but I just found her." Scott pointed out.

"What do you mean you 'found' her?" Melissa hissed. Scott mentally kicked himself for the second slip up.

"We'll explain later." Scott promised. But it also dawned on him that Bianca was also in the morgue. "What is she doing here? Why would you guys take her down there?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure what's going on. Come on, you need to go talk to them." Melissa said and led Scott down to the morgue where Bianca and Stiles were waiting for him. She let him in and shut the door behind her when she left.

"I told you to watch her Stiles." Scott hissed and lightly smacked Stiles' arm. Stiles narrowed his eyes.

"She knows, Scott. About everything." Stiles hissed.

"You know, "she" is right here." Bianca deadpanned while Scott stared at her disbelief. "Stiles told me you're a werewolf."

"So he's the one that told you about all this." Scott said and made a waving motion. Bianca shook her head and hesitated.

"Tell him, Bianca. He needs to know." Stiles said softly.

"About a year ago I was bitten." Bianca finally breathed out. She gauged Scott's reaction and watched his mouth drop open.

"You're a werewolf too?" He asked in disbelief. That's when Bianca shook her head.

"We don't know what I am." Bianca corrected. Scott rubbed his face again.

"Maybe that's why Deucalion took you." Scott reasoned.

"Look, before we get into another mystery, we need to solve this one first." Stiles cut in and pulled the sheet back over Heather's body. "They were strangled to death and their heads were bashed in."

"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" Scott finally asked after getting more information from Stiles.

"You're gonna wish they did." Stiles sighed and shook slightly.

"Why?" Scott replied and eyed the girl laying on the table.

"I'm not exactly sure yet. The other girl who was out in the woods, Emily? Eventually they're gonna find her." Stiles rambled. "She's one of them. Emily, Heather... That guy Lydia found at the pool. All three were virgins... And they're all gonna have the same three injuries... strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the threefold death."

"So if these aren't random killings, then what are they?" Bianca asked suddenly.

Stiles eyed the McCall twins and covered Heather's face. "Sacrifices. Human sacrifices."


	2. Chapter 2

"So what happens now?" Bianca asked awkwardly as her and Scott walked into the house. Stiles had gone home to talk to his dad about things and do some more research on what Bianca could be.

"Well you should call dad. He probably still thinks you're missing." Scott pointed out. Bianca gave him an exasperated look.

"Not what I meant." Bianca hissed. Scott just smiled at her and moved to get out some food from the fridge.

"To be honest, I don't know what happens now." Scott sighed. Bianca nodded in reluctance and jumped onto the counter, swinging her legs over the edge. "We need to know things first, like what you are, why Deucalion took you, why you can see the ghost of dead people involved with the supernatural."

"I'm sure detective Stiles will have it all figured out by morning." Bianca said half jokingly and half serious. Knowing Stiles, that was a sixty to forty percent chance it was true. Scott laughed and nodded his head.

"For now, I don't think you're safe here though." Scott said. Bianca turned her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So what then? I call dad and go back with him?" Bianca asked sarcastically. To her, that wasn't an option anymore.

"No." Scott said firmly and shook her head. "I think I should take you to meet someone. Maybe he can tell us what you are and what happens now."

Bianca eyed her brother about his cryptic statement, but shrugged nonetheless and followed Scott out the door.

He drove her to a vet clinic? That didn't make sense. Scott turned to Bianca and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I probably should've taken you here first honestly."

"For what?" Bianca said skeptically. Scott just smiled at her and didn't answer. This pulled up and walked inside, it looked like a very classic small town building to Bianca and she didn't see any reason to be suspicious about it.

"Deaton!" Scott called out. Soon a tall black man with a short beard, dressed in a long white doctor's coat walked out of the back room to greet them.

"Scott? It's your day off, what're doing here?" The man asked kindly with a soft smile. Scott returned the smile and moved aside to show Bianca.

"This is my sister, Bianca." Scott said. Deaton's smile faltered for a second before returning.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Deaton, it's nice to meet you." Deaton said and held out his hand for Bianca to shake. Bianca leaned forward and shook his hand before sharply pulling it back and stepping back behind Scott.

"I was hoping you could help us with a supernatural problem?" Scott asked. Deaton smiled politely and led them both to the backroom.

They both explained their current situation, as well as Bianca's past about how she was bitten and the powers that came along with it. They also told Deaton about how she was kidnapped by Deucalion. By the end of the story Deaton was silent and had a contemplating look on his face.

"If I'm being honest, I've heard stories like this, but that's what they all were, stories. I'm not sure what kind of creature you could be." Deaton said unevenly. It kind of unsettled Scott he didn't know. "As for Deucalion, I'm not sure why he took you either. It could be for any number of reasons, but he's smart and calculated, it was definitely for a reason."

* * *

"I looked everywhere. It's like he just walked away. Left his car, his dog." Scott said and hung up his jacket in his gym locker. Earlier that morning he and Bianca decided she was going to stay in Beacon Hills for now, but at home and out of sight.

"Okay. Was he, like...could he have been a virgin maybe? Did he look like a virgin? Was he, you know, virginal?" Stiles prodded and pulled on his jacket.

"No, definitely not. Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients. It's a new policy." Scott whispered sarcastically. Stiles just sent him an exasperated look, while Scott laughed, but it slowly turned into a sigh. "No, I don't know if he was a virgin. And why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just missing."

"Missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin, Scott. And you know who else is a virgin? Me. I'm a virgin, okay? And you know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life. Okay I need to have sex, like right now. Someone needs to have sex with me, like, today. Like, someone needs to sex me right now!" Stiles rambled and waved his hands dramatically.

Just then Danny slammed his locker closed and leaned on it. "Alright, I'll do it."

"What?" Stiles asked in shock.

"Come to my place at 9:00. Plan to stay the night, I like to cuddle." Danny nodded.

"Oh, that was so sweet. Are you kidding?" Stiles asked, still dumbfounded.

Danny looked at him with a 'no shit' look, "yeah. I'm kidding."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Okay, you know, you don't toy with a guy's emotions like that, Danny. It's not attractive, alright?"

After the coach's speech on joining cross country, Scott's phone began to ring. Isaac had joined them by this point and was waiting to leave the locker room. Scott looked at the collar id and noticed it was his home phone number, "I think it's Bianca."

"Bianca?" Isaac asked. Stiles gave him an exasperated look.

"Derek didn't tell you?" Stiles asked. Isaac shook his head and waited expectantly for an answer.

"Bianca's my sister who we found being held captive by the alpha pack." Scott explained and answered his phone.

"I think the guy who went missing is dead." Bianca said bluntly from the other end of the line as soon as Scott picked up. "I was just sitting in the living room and he appeared."

"What did he look like?" Stiles asked after Scott put it on speaker for them all to listen.

"He's white, dark hair, black jacket, blue jeans, and sneakers." Bianca listed off. Scott looked, that's definitely him.

"Okay, thanks, Bianca. I'll call you later." Scott responded, she said her goodbyes and hung up.

"Since when did you have a sister?" Isaac asked as they all walked outside.

On the way out, Scott and Stiles told Isaac all about Bianca, how she left with Scott's dad, how she's supernatural, and that she was kidnapped.

They finally made it to the cross country group and Isaac felt the alpha twins on either side of him. Everyone started running and Isaac finally snapped out of his trance, determined to go after them. That was until he felt Scott's hand on his shoulder.

"Isaac." Scott warned.

"It's them!" Isaac hissed. "And they took your sister. Don't you want revenge?"

"Isaac, wait!" Scott called.

Then Isaac took off after them, surpassing everyone thanks to his werewolf speed and trailed right behind the twins. Eventually losing them, Isaac stopped to look around, but was caught off guard when one of the twins tackled him to the ground.

"Ethan, I always forget. How many bones in the human body?" Aiden asked sarcastically, as they held Isaac down. One holding his shoulder, while the other one twisted Isaac's arm behind his back.

"I don't know, let's count." Ethan retorted, but ended up smacking the ground after Scott punched him.

"That's for my sister!" Scott snapped, his eyes glowing yellow.

All four boys revealed their werewolf nature ready to attack when a scream ripped through the air. Following the crowd, Scott and Isaac joined Stiles.

"Bianca was right. Her description matches." Stiles informed them as they all looked at the dead body attached to the tree. Kill the same way as the others.

Bianca honestly didn't mind staying in the house. She was perfectly content to stay here and not get involved with any of the problems Scott managed to get himself into. But Bianca was always one to get even. She was going to get revenge on the pack that kidnapped her and who had been antagonizing her brother.

After seeing the dead boy who'd appeared to her, she started to hear music. Music she definitely knew wasn't real to anyone else. It was such a pretty tune, luring her in. It began to get softer, like it was traveling in a different direction, earlier she learned that it wanted her to follow it. So she did.

Grabbing a jacket and pulling on her shoes, she followed the tune, all the way to Beacon Hills high school. Then it stopped, and she broke out of the trance. She shook her head and wanted to turn around, she wasn't trying to get involved in her brother's problems, but the music came back and lured her back in. She sighed and walked begrudgingly into the school.

She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but then she saw Scott, standing with Allison who was clutching her arm, and a lanky curly haired boy was sitting against the wall, shaking.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to do that." The blonde boy stuttered out. He looked up at Allison with wide, sad, panicked eyes. She reassured him that she was okay, and Scott looked her wound over.

"You're gonna need to get stitches." Bianca said automatically. They all looked at her with wide eyes.

"Bianca, what're you doing here?" Scott demanded, although not unkindly. "The alpha twins are here, you could be in danger."

"I don't know." Bianca said. "I was at home and then I was here."

Allison winced. "Sounds a lot like Lydia."

"What're we gonna do about the twins?" Isaac demanded.

"We're gonna get even." Bianca said after seeing Scott's face, and judging by his expression he agreed.

They'd come to the conclusion that the twins valued their bikes more than anything, so they came up with a plan to get the twins angry by tampering with their bikes.

"I want to do it." Bianca demanded. Scott shook her head.

"You are going home, or waiting in Stiles' jeep." Scott corrected.

"As much as I'd like to go home, I want to get even." Bianca pleaded. Scott turned away from her as she pouted a bit and made her eyes wide, he was never able to say no to his sister.

"Alright fine." Scott relented. "Isaac, will you take her back to my house as soon as it's over?"

Whether Isaac wanted to or not, he felt the need to say yes regardless. So he nodded his head and led her back outside while Allison and Scott went back to school, waiting for the signal.

Isaac and Bianca walked towards the parking lot, looking for some sign of the bikes and spotted them near the front.

"How do you know what you're doing?" Isaac asked Bianca as she crouched down and shoved a bobby pin into one of the gears.

"I went through a bit of a rebellious stage." Bianca said sheepishly.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you seem to be pretty okay after being kidnapped and thrown into the supernatural world." Isaac said tactlessly.

"First of all, I already knew about the supernatural, so that's not much of a shock." Bianca replied and pulled a tube out. "Also I don't really remember anything clearly while I was in the bank, and the parts I do remember weren't really traumatizing. I should feel worse, but I've seen scarier things, I guess."

"Maybe you're just a lot better at hiding it." Isaac murmured. Bianca didn't reply. "How much long is this gonna take?"

"None, I just finished." Bianca said as she stood up. Isaac got on the roaring bike and got into place. "Pull back with your left hand. Kick down to put in gear. Front brake. Throttle. Back break for stopping."

"Should I trust your mechanical skills?" Isaac asked cheekily as their faces were quite close. She stared into his eyes and he stared into hers.

"You'll be great." Bianca retorted, and winked for safe measure. She pulled open the door for Isaac to ride through and waited around the side like he told her too. She could hear the commotion and saw Isaac come out of one of the side doors a few minutes later.

"Alright, let's go, Scott wants me to take you home and he'll kill me if I don't." Isaac said and motioned for her to follow. She did for about a second before the music in her head started to play again.

"We can't leave." Bianca said stoically. Isaac turned around and laughed, shaking his head.

"Yes we can, Scott wants me to take you home. Let's go, Bianca." Isaac said, reaching for her. But she wouldn't move.

"Isaac, we can't go." Bianca insisted. Isaac was at a loss, what was he supposed to do? Forcefully pick her up or let her stay where there were people who kidnapped her in the building. He didn't end up getting to choose because she walked back into the building.

"Bianca!" Isaac hissed. "Where are you going?"

She didn't respond, just kept walking till she was standing in front of the class where Scott and the twins were. "We can't leave Scott alone."

"Bianca." Isaac said again and touched her arm. She stumbled for a second and shook her head.

"Sorry, that happens sometimes." Bianca said nonchalantly. Isaac looked at her incredulously, she was just in a trance and brushed it off like it didn't mean anything.

"Why can't we leave Scott?" Isaac asked hesitantly.

"I don't know yet." Bianca said. "I won't know till what we need to be here for happens."

"I'm really not liking this power of yours." Isaac scoffed. Bianca twitched her head.

"Yeah, I'm not all that fond of them either." Bianca said. "Seeing dead people has been the highlight of my life." She said sarcastically.

They walked further away from the door and sat on the stairs, far enough away from the class, but close enough to make it to the classroom if Scott was actually in danger.

"My god," Isaac laughed. Bianca narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bianca asked. Isaac laughed again and smiled down at her considering he was a lot taller.

"You look like Scott, but you have Stiles' sarcastic remarks down pretty well." Isaac explained. Bianca thought about it for a second, it was actually pretty accurate.

"I guess you're right." Bianca murmured. "Can I ask you something?"

"I guess." Isaac responded.

"What's been going on here, and I don't just mean now. I mean in the past couple of years." Bianca asked. Isaac scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't know if I should be the one telling you all this." Isaac said hesitantly.

"I can't ask Scott because he'll gloss it over, I can't ask Stiles because he'll tell Scott, and I don't know anyone else in Beacon Hills." Bianca pointed out.

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Isaac insisted. Bianca sent a half glare, half exasperated look his way.

"Looks like I'm sticking around for a while, why not just tell me what to be prepared for." Bianca reasoned.

Isaac sighed and was most likely going to regret this decision, but she was right. So he started at the beginning of his story, a year after Scott was bitten and he had asked Derek for the bite. He told her about the hunters, about the kanima and how it was Jackson. Isaac also told her about Lydia and the striking similarities between Bianca and her. He even told Bianca about Erica and Boyd, how they were also held captive by the alphas.

"I'm sorry about Erica." Bianca whispered.

"I'm sorry too." Isaac whispered back. "Scott and Stiles say you see dead people linked to the supernaturals, did you see her?"

"I did." Bianca confirmed. They didn't speak after that, just waited in silence till the bell rang and everyone was filing in every direction to get out of the school. As soon as the halls were empty, Isaac grabbed her hand to lead her to find Scott. That was until they heard voices in another classroom.

"Come on," Isaac said and they followed it to Mr. Harris' class. They peeked inside to see Lydia, Stiles, and Deaton rifling through the desk.

"What're you doing here?" Stiles asked Bianca the second he saw her. "You're not supposed to leave the house."

"Long story, but what're you guys looking for." Isaac answered for her.

"We think Mr. Harris was taken." Lydia explained. She also sent a smile in Bianca's direction.

"I'm going to go get Scott." Isaac said automatically. Then he looked at Bianca. "You stay with them."

"Yes sir." Bianca mock saluted.

* * *

"Scott!" Isaac called out when he reached the locker room. "Are you in here?"

"Yeah." Scott called back walking around the corner. "What's going on?"

"Bianca was in trance, she wouldn't leave the school." Isaac explained, Scott immediately looked horrified. "Don't worry, she's fine. I left her with Deaton, Lydia, and Stiles. I came to get you."

They both grabbed their bags and were walking down the hallway. "Hey, I wished I could've seen their faces. They seemed so pissed."

"Yeah," Scott chuckled. Then they both spotted the twins walking towards them, taking off their shirts. "Kind of like that."

The twins merged together to create a large massive alpha and started charging towards Scott and Isaac. They both turned and started running in the opposite direction, fear licking at their skin. Turns out they didn't make it far, because both boys were grabbed by their necks and shoved forcefully to the floor. They were trying to push themselves further away from the twins, when they heard a clicking noise.

It was a blind man, who stood silently in front of the twins. He seemed to have a great effect because the twins unmerged, becoming two separate people again. The blind man pulled the cap off his white cane to reveal a sharp arrow. Without warning he slashed it across the twins' faces and cut their cheeks. With one last withering glare, the three retreated down the hall without another thought.

"Who the hell was that?" Isaac asked, dumbfounded. Soon a realization came across Scott.

"Deucalion."

* * *

Bianca stood awkwardly among the three of them, eventually jumping to sit on one of the counters. "Do you know when he was taken?"

"Probably really recently because I just found his briefcase." Sitles replied and held up the brown bag, waving it around. He poured out the contents, rifling through the papers. Then his face contorted into a confused expression.

"What is it, Stiles?" Bianca asked. Hopping off to join the collective.

"This test is graded R." Stiles said.

"This one's a H." Lydia said and held up another one. They all began to look for the especially graded tests. Deaton compiled them together and spelled a word.

"Stiles, you remember I told you "druid" is the Gaelic word for "wise oak"?" Deaton asked.

"Yeah." Stiles replied skeptically.

"If a druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was sometimes said to have become a dark oak." Deaton explained. "There's a Gaelic word for that as well. Darach."

* * *

Stiles, Scott, and Bianca were in his jeep on the way back to Scott's house, the first calm moment they've had in a while.

"I've been doing research on what you've been saying." Stiles began. "About your dreams, seeing dead people, the music."

"See, I told you detective Stiles would figure it out." Bianca smiled, smacking Scott's shoulder lightly and leaning her head in between the two boys.

"So what do you think I am?" Bianca inquired.

"My best guess is a siren." Stiles said bluntly. "I mean it's not an exact match to the myth, but it's the closest I could get with what you've told me."

"Maybe that's why I feel like I know Lydia." Bianca murmured. Both boys turned around to look at her, confusion written all over their faces.

"What?" Stiles asked. "What do you mean, you feel like you know her?"

Bianca just shrugged. "I can't explain it, when I'm around her, she feels familiar. Like I've seen her before or talked to her once."

"Great, now we have two supernatural girls, one finds dead people and the other one can see them." Stiles muttered under his breath. Bianca kicked his seat lightly, but hard enough to cause a small jolt.

They finally pulled up to the McCall house and found their mom waiting in the living room. "Oh, good you're both here. Come sit, we need to talk."

"What about?" Scott asked. Melissa looked at both her children and sighed.

"For starters, we need to call your father and let him know where you are. Then I'm going to yell at him for not telling me my daughter was missing." Melissa listed off.

"Are you going to make me go back?" Bianca asked. Melissa thought about it, on one hand she was supernatural and it was better for her here, but it was also safer being away from Beacon Hills.

"I'm leaving that up to you." Melissa finally said. "I rather either of you were nowhere near all this drama, but you're both immersed in it, so I won't ask you to run."

* * *

Bianca wrung her hands nervously and dialed her father's number. One ring, two, answer. "Hello?"

"Hi dad." Bianca said hesitantly.

"Bianca!" He cried happily. "How's Costa Rica?"

Bianca was instantly confused. Costa Rica? Why would he think she was in Costa Rica?

"What?" Bianca blurted out. "I'm not in Costa Rica, I'm in Beacon Hills."

"What!" He yelled. "Why did you leave the exchange program and go to Beacon Hills?"

Bianca contemplated her options, she could run with this story for now because it would fit, but she'd also already told him where she was. It was risky going with a lie she knew nothing about. She made a mental note to figure out why her father didn't know she was missing later, but for now she needed to get this call over with. Bianca nervously hummed for a second before speaking again.

"It just didn't feel right and I didn't want to go back to boarding school." Bianca blurted out. It was the best lie she could come with considering how little she knew about the other one.

"If you wanted to leave, why not come home?" Her dad asked, slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry, I am. I figured you'd be busy a lot and I was missing mom and Scott. I made an impulse decision and I'm sorry." Bianca said genuinely.

"I'll come get you." He said instantly.

"No, no, wait." Bianca rushed out. "I was hoping I could stay here for a while with mom and Scott, go to school here?"

"Really Bianca?" He demanded.

"Please, I think it would do me well to stay here, have Scott looking after me. Please, daddy?" Bianca begged. She heard shuffling and a sigh from the other end.

"I won't make any promises, but I'll call your mother tomorrow morning." He finally decided.

Bianca let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you! I love you."

"I love you too, B." He replied then hung up.

Bianca was about to go and tell Scott what had happened when a knock sounded outside. There was a storm raging, who would be at their house now?"

She slowly opened the door to reveal Isaac, completely drenched in water, slightly out of breath and a little sad.

"Isaac? Oh my goodness, come in, hurry." Bianca said and pulled Isaac into the house. She immediately got him some water and a towel. "What're you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Scott." He said, Bianca nodded and led him up the stairs, knocking softly. A muffled reply came from the other side and Bianca pushed the door open.

They both walked in together, gaining an odd look from Scott.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?" Isaac asked tentatively.

Melissa had welcomed him with open arms and set him up in the guest room, Bianca moving in with her mom for a while. Isaac tried to protest, feeling bad about asking so much, but Melissa shut him down with a stern look and gentle nudge.

Turns out none of them could sleep that night because Bianca made her way down stairs to see Isaac and Scott on the couch watching a movie. Wordlessly she clambered underneath the blanket, snuggling into Scott's side.

"Dad thinks I was in Costa Rica on an exchange program." Bianca said out of nowhere.

"Why?" Scott asked, confused.

"The alpha pack made sure no one would be looking for me, that's about all I got." Bianca replied. Then the familiar cold spread through her veins, a sweet tune playing in her head. Someone was dead.

"Scott?" He hummed back. "What did your teacher look like, the one who was taken?"

"Tall, brunette military like hair, pale, and he had glasses." Isaac answered for him. "Why?"

"He's dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Bianca, Isaac, and Scott had fallen asleep on the couch that night, Scott eventually waking up an hour later to put Bianca in his bed. He was on his way back to tell Isaac to go to bed but found him awake.

"Hey." Scott murmured and moved to get some water from the kitchen, with everything going on it wasn't surprising that Isaac wasn't sleeping.

"Hey." Isaac responded and went to join Scott in the kitchen.

"Will you do me a favor?" Scott asked after a silent moment.

"Of course." Isaac said automatically. It was the least he could do since Scott was letting him stay with them. "What is it?"

"Can you watch over Bianca?" Scott whispered. "We barely know what's going on with her and with everything getting crazy lately, I don't want her to get hurt if I'm not around."

"I get it, yeah. I'll watch out for her." Isaac agreed. Scott nodded in thanks.

"Don't tell her." Scott also added. "She's not the kind of girl who'll refuse protection, but I don't want her to feel like I don't trust her because of what she might be."

Isaac nodded and they both went their separate ways for the night, although neither of them were sleeping.

* * *

Lydia and Allison were waiting by Lydia's locker before school started because Stiles had texted Lydia that morning saying they needed to talk. Not too much later, Stiles, Scott, and Isaac came walking through the school doors and headed straight for the girls.

"What did you guys want to talk about?" Allison asked as soon as they approached.

"We need to figure out what Bianca is." Scott started. "I was hoping you guys could look through the bestiary and see if you find anything."

Lydia and Allison exchanged looks, it was an easy enough request. "Sure, we'll stop by after school with the tablet."

"I did some research and based on what she said, the closest I could get was a siren." Stiles added.

"We talked to Deaton too, he said he wasn't sure either, but he's heard stories." Scott informed them. "Take Isaac with you guys too."

"Why?" Allison asked immediately before she realized it sounded a little mean.

"Because I'm Bianca's new guard dog." Isaac responded and mock saluted towards Scott. Not long after and a few more notes later, the group dispersed but Stiles grabbed Lydia's hand to pull her back for a second.

"Wait there's something else too." Stiles said. Lydia turned around expectantly.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We were in the car last night and Bianca said when she sees you she feels like she knows you." Stiles said and gave her a look. "Does that mean anything?"

Lydia was silent for a moment, she kind of had the same feeling, but she hadn't said anything about it.

"I don't know, Stiles. Even if it does we don't have any way of knowing." Lydia reasoned. He twitched his eye at her.

"Maybe it's some kind of supernatural death link or something?" Stiles offered unhelpfully. Lydia narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm just saying. You find dead bodies, she sees them. Nothing in this godforsaken town is coincidence."

"We'll stop by after school and see where it goes." Lydia promised and left for a very scandalous meeting in coach's office.

* * *

Bianca was beginning to get a little stir crazy staying inside all day, but Scott strictly told her not to leave the house and she wasn't about to go and get herself kidnapped again. When did her life get so crazy?

She never thought this kind of stuff existed and now she's literally a living myth, one she knew nothing about. Bianca remembers when she was first bitten and her powers started to show up.

* * *

" _I'm fine dad." Bianca promised. "I feel perfectly fine, there's barely a scar and I'm looking forward to seeing everyone again."_

" _Alright, alright," he relented. "But you call me if you need anything."_

" _Promise." Bianca said and got out of the car and watched her dad drive away. She sighed deeply and walked into the boarding school, people were technically still in class so she had a moment to get to her room undisturbed. She knew she was going to be seen as the weird girl after getting attacked._

_Bianca settled into her bed and was glad to see her roommate isn't back yet. She didn't need to be bombarded with questions. Knowing she didn't need to be in class till tomorrow, Bianca settled in to take a nap before facing everyone._

_That's when the dreams started, she was standing in front of the ocean. Her feet barely touched the water. She had a nagging pull, trying to get her to move closer._

_Then she heard it, the music. The lovely tune that she remembers hearing right before she opened her eyes in the hospital. It was luring her in, calling her name._

_Bianca, Bianca, Bianca._

_She hadn't realized how far she'd walked into the ocean till it was touching her waist. The song was getting louder and louder the further she was engulfed by the water._

_Bianca, Bianca, Bianca!_

_Her eyes flew open, breathing heavily and shaking her head to clear it. It wasn't like those dreams that escaped your memory when you woke up. She could see and_ feel _it vividly._

* * *

_It'd been three weeks since she was back at school. Every night was the same, dream after dream. She could never quite make it under the water though._

_She walked into her shared bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was still the same Bianca as before, but something was off and she wasn't the only one who noticed. Her roommate and friends had told her she looked paler, but writing it off as staying inside too long. Despite the fact that she was born naturally tan._

_Shaking her head, Bianca put on her school uniform and walked to class, sitting down before anyone else arrived. She'd been keeping to herself lately._

_Her blood turned to ice. One second she was fine, but then all in a second she felt numb and detached. Soon followed the song, that goddamn song that had her following it everywhere. Or maybe it was following her._

_She sat there for a moment with her eyes closed, trying to push it all out when he appeared. A teenager, tan messy hair, menacing eyes, and completely soaked to the bone. She screamed, logically._

" _Who are you?" Bianca demanded. The boy didn't respond, just kept looking at her before advancing and grabbing her arm. Then he was gone._

* * *

Bianca was torn from her thoughts when the front door slammed shut. She looked up to see Isaac, Allison, and Lydia walking in.

"Hey." Bianca said. "What're you all doing here? Where's Scott?"

"He's at work right now." Isaac responded. "The girls are here to see if we can figure out what you are."

"How?" Bianca asked skeptically. Then Allison pulled out a tablet from her bag.

"My family are technically a long line of hunters, over the generations we've compiled a list of supernaturals, if you are something, it'll be in here." Allison explained and pulled up the e-book.

Lydia eyed the girl carefully. She was right about the feeling, Lydia felt connected to her, not a trusting kind of way, but familiar. Maybe Stiles was onto something when he mentioned being connected by death.

Lydia and Allison sat across from Bianca, while Isaac sat next to her.

"What kind of symptoms? I guess, have you been experiencing?" Lydia asked experimentally. "It'll be the quickest way to see if we can match it to any descriptions in the book."

"I have dreams of the ocean." Bianca said. "I hear things and I see dead people. Not very lovely side effects."

"What kinds of things do you hear?" Isaac prodded. "Maybe you and Lydia are the same thing."

"I'm not so sure." Bianca responded. "Stiles mentioned to me that you hear sounds. Indications of events."

Lydia nodded, "so what do you hear?"

"Music." Bianca said shortly. "Sometimes it's different. Sometimes it's the same, but it's always…"

"I get it." Lydia murmured and sighed deeply.

They asked Bianca a few more questions, Isaac eventually going to get snacks for them while Lydia scrolled through the book, being the only one who could read it. It'd been almost two hours and Lydia still hadn't found anything significant.

She also was scrolling to look for things about herself, but she wasn't going to mention that. She also wasn't going to mention the odd feeling building up in her stomach.

"Are you staying in Beacon Hills?" Allison asked out of curiosity.

"For now, yeah." Bianca nodded. "I'm not sure what's going on but I'd rather be here than back in boarding school."

"You went to boarding school?" Isaac asked as he came back into the room.

"Dad's a CIA agent, spent a lot of time at work and not enough time at home, so he shipped me off to boarding school in England." Bianca elaborated.

"It's so strange." Allison muttered as she popped a carrot in her mouth. "Scott never mentioned he had a sister."

Bianca shrugged. "We were separated a long time ago. Our parents rarely talk, Scott doesn't really get along with dad either. It's not totally shocking we drifted apart."

"Hey I think I found something." Lydia announced and sat up straighter.

"What is it?" Bianca asked.

"I think Stiles' theory was right, I think you are a siren." Lydia shrugged. "There's a few myths about sirens. The ones who are half bird and half human or the ones who are half mermaid and half human."

"If she's dreaming about the ocean, I'm assuming she's the second one." Isaac stated.

"Oh my, does that mean I'm half fish?" Bianca muttered. "I'm so not okay with that."

"No, you're not half fish. Like I said it's part of a myth." Lydia corrected.

"So what does it say?" Allison asked, trying to keep the commentary down.

"Well it doesn't say much to be honest." Lydia said hesitantly. "It says the music you hear works as a warning sign, I suppose."

"Like when you hear things?" Bianca asked bluntly, although not unkindly. Lydia grimaced slightly but nodded.

"That makes sense. Like back when we were at school and you kept saying we couldn't leave Scott. You knew the twins were going to attack him." Isaac pointed out and leaned back into the couch. "What about her seeing dead people, though?"

"That part isn't in here." Lydia said and made a popping noise with her lips.

"You're holding something back." Allison said. "What is it?"

Lydia turned her head to the side and looked like she was debating whether talking would be a good idea or not.

"The only part close to the original myth is that you can lure people to their deaths with a song." Lydia finally relented. They were all quiet for a moment and Bianca felt like she was smacked across the face. She vividly remembered what happened that night.

* * *

" _Let's go Bianca!" Her roommate, Celeste, begged. "It'll be fun and we've never gotten invited to an upperclassman party before."_

_Bianca laid back onto her bed. "All the guys there are assholes and I don't think it's a good idea."_

" _Why not?" Celeste asked. "We go to boarding school with no parents around. If that's not a clear sign to act out, I don't know what is."_

_Celeste what the epitome of cliche high school experience. She dated and broke up with a new boy every two to three weeks, had meltdowns and rebellious acts, and most all was the gossip queen. Going to this party was like a rite of passage for her._

" _I just don't think it's a good idea." Bianca insisted. Celeste laid down next to her and draped her arms over Bianca's face dramatically._

" _Please, please, please, Bianca!" Celeste begged. "I will owe you for the rest of your life! Please, please, please!"_

" _Alright, fine." Bianca relented, if only just to get her to stop begging. Celeste jumped up excitedly and hugged Bianca._

" _Thank you!" She cried and kissed Bianca's cheek._

_An hour of primping later, the two girls snuck out of their dorm and to the roof where most of the school's upperclassmen were already. Celeste looped her arm through Bianca's and led her straight to the dance floor. They danced with each other and anyone else who was too intoxicated to care._

_Bianca felt an arm snake around her waist and pulled her back. She was too drunk to care who it was and slid her body to the music beat. It was all she could hear and feel. It was a lot more euphoric than it should've been._

" _Let's go back to my dorm." The guy whispered in her ear. Bianca was vaguely aware he was pulling her away from the party, but she was too drunk to care. He led her off the roof and down the hall before Bianca started to hear music. The same song from her dreams. It was trying to wake her up._

_Bianca, Bianca, Bianca._

" _Where are you taking me?" Bianca muttered as she started to sober up._

" _Don't worry about it, sweetheart." He said and yanked her harder. Bianca tried to pull her wrist back but he gripped it tighter. They were standing at the top of a staircase when Bianca managed to kick the back of his knee and he loosened his grip enough to let her go._

" _What the hell?" He hissed and turned around to grab her roughly, Bianca knew she was going to be bruised in the morning. Before she knew what was happening a song was playing, this time it wasn't in her head, it was coming from her._

_The boy who'd grabbed her immediately let go, his eyes completely glossed over. He started walking towards the edge of the staircase, closer and closer to the ledge. He wasn't even aware he was moving. Then Bianca watched as he stepped right over the top stair and tumbled down the rest._

_She'd stopped singing and he was laying on the floor, barely breathing._

* * *

"I found it outside of the school right where Isaac got Boyd and Cora to turn back." Scott started as he twirled an arrow he was sure belonged to Allison in his hands.

"How do you know it's not from the archery team?" Allison shrugged. One leg tucked up against her.

"We don't have an archery team." Scott smirked, knowing he just caught her in a lie.

"Oh." Allison replied softly and looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"And even if we did, they probably wouldn't be using military grade armor-piercing titanium arrowheads." Scott deadpanned and flicked the arrowhead for emphasis. "I looked it up."

"Maybe it's one of my fathers?" Allison shrugged again.

"I thought you guys had some kind of agreement where you both stay out of all this." Scott pointed out. Allison looked exasperated.

"Is that why you came here? To tell me to stay out of this?" Allison questioned.

"No." Scott softly.

"Okay." Allison replied and got up to stand in front of Scott. "Well, I can take care of myself."

"I know." Scott muttered. "But these guys, Allison, if you didn't notice they're pretty terrifying. Plus they have some serious advantages, like superhuman strength."

"You're pretty strong, and I can handle you." Allison smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Me?" Scott scoffed.

"You don't think I'd have a chance against you?" Allison asked, offended.

"I didn't say that." Scott retreated.

"Maybe you didn't notice, but I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow." Allison pointed out.

"Okay, what if you didn't have it? I still have super strength." Scott asked.

"I have skills and training." Allison retorted.

"I have claws." Scott said and wiggled his fingers.

"I'm smarter." Allison declared.

"Well, I'm faster." Scott deadpanned.

"Prove it." Allison baited. Scott was at a loss for words and stuttered for a moment, while Allison looked expectantly at him.

She threw a side punch, but he grabbed her arm to block it, so Allison threw another one with her other arm, but Scott grabbed her again, turning her around and pulling tight against his chest. She stumbled for a second, their lips nearly touching. Becoming self aware that Scott wasn't her boyfriend anymore, she stepped back almost baiting Scott to attack her, but instead tried to land a kick in. He blocked her once again and never one to back down, Allison threw another punch, only to be blocked, then spun around to try and catch him off guard.

It seemed none of her attacks were working, but it wasn't exactly like she was trying to hurt him and he wasn't trying to hurt her. Scott grabbed the arm she tried to punch him with, tripped her slightly so she was trapped between him and the door. Her back pressed hard on the surface, their faces barely touching again.

Scott let go of her arm and trailed it across her cheek softly, hearing her breath hitch slightly at the contact. She leaned up and their foreheads met in the middle. It would be so easy to just move a little closer and he'd be kissing her.

"Scott." Allison whispered. That seemed to break them apart and he backed away slowly.

"I'm sorry." Scott whispered back. She shook her head. He turned to leave but stopped for a second. "Allison, the twins were just messing with us. I've seen the others. I'm not telling you this because I don't think you couldn't easily kick my ass if you wanted to. I'm telling you this because they scare the hell out of me and they should scare you too." Scott warned and closed her door behind him.

Scott left her apartment, still thinking about how he'd almost kissed her twice now while waiting for the elevator. After the ding he got in only to come face to face with his sister's kidnapper. He immediately pulled out his claws, for defense and out of anger.

"Come on, Scott, put those away." Deucalion said. "I'd have to be blind, deaf, and quadriplegic for you to be an actual threat. Or maybe you should take a chance. Your heartbeat's steady, you might be afraid of me, but you're controlling it. Maybe you'd actually rise to the occasion, become an alpha by killing one."

"I'm not like you." Scott said automatically. "I don't have to kill people."

"Hmm, not yet. But situations come about, situations where you realize the only way to protect one person is to kill another."

"You wanna threaten me? Kidnap my sister again? Is that why you're here?" Scott prodded.

"No. I live here." Deucalion responded nonchalantly.

"What?" Scott asked in disbelief, he couldn't help but let his mind drift to the danger that put Allison in.

"I live here." Deucalion responded, as if talking to a child. "It's a great building and the neighbors are surprisingly friendly."

"What do you want?" Scott demanded.

"I want to see what you're made of." Deucalion said ominously. "Give my best to your sister Scott."

The elevator dinged right then and Scott rushed past all the people trying to get in. He needed to get to Derek's loft.

* * *

"I need you to stay in tonight." Scott said as soon as he saw Bianca and Isaac on the couch, sharing a bag of chips.

"News flash brother, I never leave the house." Bianca laughed. "Remember you put Isaac on 'Bianca duty' to make sure I didn't."

Isaac put his hands up in surrender. "I didn't tell her."

"Light sleeper." Bianca said and winked at Scott. "What's going on tonight though?"

"Nothing, I just need you to stay in tonight." Scott said a little too quickly. Bianca shrugged if off, but Isaac gave Scott a look. "I need to go see Derek, but I'll be back soon."

Scott left, leaving Isaac and Bianca to finish their movie.

"Are we really just gonna pretend like nothing's going on?" Isaac asked the small girl sitting beside him.

"I've been in the house for the past couple of days, just found out I'm a siren, and I occasionally see dead people." Bianca said, eating another handful of chips. "I'm not trying to get into more drama."

"He's your brother, Bianca." Isaac said slightly put out. "Don't you want to help?"

"Of course I do." Bianca replied, offended. "But I'm not stupid. The war I walked into is between the supernaturals. I'm not going to throw a fit about being able to take care of myself and demand I go with him only to become a liability."

Isaac had to admit she was right. So he sighed and put his head in his hands. "But I have to help him."

"Which is why I texted Stiles to pick me up later." Bianca said and waved around her phone that she recently got with Scott, Stiles, and Isaac's numbers pre-entered. "You can go with Scott and protect each other. If I'm with Stiles he won't be worrying about me. Besides, I wanted to see Lydia again."

Isaac smirked and laughed at how prepared she was. "You're an enigma, Bianca McCall."

"I try." She smiled sweetly and threw her legs over Isaac's to lay down.

* * *

Bianca sat in the passenger's side of Stiles' jeep, incredibly worried. Her brother and Isaac, just went off to fight some pretty terrifying people and she couldn't help them.

There wasn't any warning siren music playing in her head yet, so she took that as a good sign. But she was waiting for the moment her blood turned to ice and expecting to see Scott.

"He'll be okay, Bianca." Stiles murmured, probably more for himself than her. "He had Derek, Cora, Boyd, and Peter as back up. Although Peter's a little sketchy."

"I hope so." Bianca muttered.

"Why did you want to see Lydia?" Stiles asked. "Did you think she's holding back information?"

"No, but I need to know why I feel like I know her." Bianca said.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, finally making it to her house. Bianca was about to knock when Stiles just let himself in. Bianca made a face, but didn't comment on it.

"Lydia!" Stiles called out.

"Kitchen!" She replied. True to her word, she was sitting at the kitchen island eating a sandwich. "Hey."

"Hi." Bianca replied, Stiles moved around to get a glass of water like he knew the place like the back of his hand.

"So," Lydia drew out. "Stiles said you wanted to talk?"

"I want to figure out why I know you." Bianca said bluntly. Lydia down her sandwich and nodded. She was about to say something when Stiles' phone began to ring. "Is it Scott?"

"No, it's my dad." Stiles replied. "I'll be right back."

"I feel like I know you too." Lydia finally spoke. "But I don't know what it means."

"It has to mean something." Bianca almost cried. "I've spent a year thinking I'm crazy and then I was kidnapped. I need something to make sense."

"Welcome to the club, Sweetheart." Lydia laughed and pursed her lips.

"Hey, are you guys going to be okay here alone? My dad needs me to help him with something at the station." Stiles said as he came frantically back into the kitchen.

"Go, we'll be fine." Lydia reassured him. He nodded, not totally convinced, but turned to leave.

"If you see any more dead people or find any dead bodies." Stiles called behind his shoulder.

"We'll call you first." Lydia called, effectively cutting him off. The two girls settled into the couch, to start matching up pieces of their stories and come up with a plausible explanation.

After about about an hour, a thought dawned on Bianca. "When I first got here, Scott took me to see his boss. What was his name, again?"

"Deaton." Lydia supplied. "You want to talk to Deaton?"

"I think he might have some insight for us." Bianca shrugged, it was her last hope.

"I think you're right." Lydia agreed. "Let's go."

They piled into Lydia's car and set out to the vet clinic hoping it would have some answers.

"Would you give it up?" Bianca asked Lydia suddenly. The strawberry blonde turned her head.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked. Although she could guess.

"Your _gift_ , I guess." Bianca asked. Lydia contemplated it for a moment. It had done some good, some bad, but she'd never thought of giving it up.

"I don't know?" Lydia said with uncertainty. "Sometimes I wish I could. Would you?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I wish I could." Bianca said, repeating Lydia's words. Lydia looked at her hesitantly.

"Yesterday, when we were looking at the bestiary and I told you what a siren could do, you looked, haunted." Lydia said tentatively.

"Are you trying to ask me if it's happened before?" Bianca asked straight out.

"Is that okay?" Lydia replied. Bianca nodded. She recounted the event of what happened that night to a girl she only felt like she knew. One that she now trusted.

"He didn't die." Bianca said at the end. "I'd snapped out of my trance and performed CPR on him. He didn't die."

They didn't speak again till they reached the vet clinic. They walked in to see Deaton on the other side of the desk filling in some paperwork.

"Bianca? Lydia?" Deaton greeted, confused. "What're you both doing here?"

"We have some questions we're hoping you could answer." Lydia said and rolled on the backs of her heels. Bianca on the other hand sent a bright smile. Deaton couldn't help but smile at the pair.

"Sure, girls, come to the back." Deaton said and opened the gate to let them through. Once they were all settled in, Deaton spoke again. "So, what is it?"

"We want to know if you have any idea why we have a kind of connection." Bianca answered for the both of them. They recounted everything they could and what they recently learned to Deaton and watched as he nodded along.

"Based on what I know and what you've been telling me, my best guess would be that you're both harbingers of death." Deaton said and leaned back on the counter, arms crossed.

"Harbingers of death?" Bianca repeated. "My God, that's not terrifying at all."

"Why does that connect us?" Lydia asked. Disregarding Bianca's comment.

"Harbingers of death are connected through just that, death, that's why your powers are so similar. You both get warning signs when danger will occur, Lydia can find the dead bodies and Bianca can see them before they pass on." Deaton explained. "This is the supernatural we're talking about, it's not an exact science."

Bianca felt freer, almost, at least she had an answer because not knowing was worse. She was about to ask another question when her phone began to ring and Stiles' face appeared.

"Hello?" Bianca answered.

"Hello? Hello!" Stiles screamed. "Where are you and Lydia!"

She pulled the phone away from her ear and winced. "Didn't you tell him we left?"

"I thought you did." Lydia replied, not seeming all that apologetic. "Well, tell him we're fine and we're on our way back now."

Bianca repeated the message, but Stiles cut her off. "Come back to Scott's, both of you. Scott and Isaac just got back and I'm betting a lot went wrong."


	4. Chapter 4

"I see you got stuck on Bianca duty." Bianca said as she walked into Lydia's house.

"Bianca duty?" Lydia questioned as she grabbed Bianca's pillow. Bianca smiled and nodded.

"Scott has assigned Isaac to watch me, probably so I don't get kidnapped again or just to make sure I'm not alone when I go into a trance." Bianca explained. "Big brother mentality and all."

"Interesting." Lydia commented and walked up to her room. "I guess that's why he suggested we have a sleepover with Allison. With all them going to the meet, he wants you to be safe with a hunter by your side while everyone's at the lacrosse meet."

"Us." Bianca corrected. She dropped unceremoniously onto Lydia's bed and turned on the stereo.

"What?" Lydia asked, confused. She set Bianca's pillow down and followed suit, laying down next to the dark haired girl.

"Scott was going to have me stay at Allison's but I wanted to stay with you since, well the whole 'harbingers of death' thing. Then Stiles protested and brought up that'd we'd be defenseless against the alpha pack if they came after us, so Scott smacked Stiles and was like why don't they all just stay together?" Bianca elaborated, waving her hands dramatically and shaking her head to mimic the boys' actions.

"They're idiots." Lydia muttered, but laughed nonetheless. "At least we know they care."

"Well, Stiles is in love with you." Bianca pointed out. Lydia froze in her movements and turned to look at Bianca.

"What?" Lydia questioned. The siren stared at her new friend in disbelief.

"You're kidding?" Bianca asked with wide eyes. "You didn't know?"

"No, no, I knew." Lydia shrugged. "I guess I just didn't think he still did."

"Oh please." Bianca laughed, rolling over. "Maybe the way he used too was borderline obsessive, but it's different now. You can see it."

Lydia didn't respond to that.

"Hi." Allison said as she walked in.

"Hey Allison." Bianca said and Lydia murmured a greeting still caught up in what Bianca was saying about Stiles.

"Did I miss something?" She asked as she set her bags down. Bianca shrugged and looked at Lydia who was starting to regain focus.

"Nope." Lydia said and turned the stereo louder, getting Bianca and Allison to dance with her.

After two movies, lots of junk food later, and a little wine they took from the kitchen, the three girls were laying in Lydia's living room in a mass of pillows and blankets. The lights were off and only a soft glow shone over them from the hallway light. It was a moment during any sleepover when the dark secrets and confessions would come out, conveniently forgotten about in the morning.

"Lydia?" Allison hummed. She made a noise in response. "Did you feel like something was going to go wrong last night?"

"No." Lydia replied shortly. "I would've said something. I don't understand how I didn't _feel_ it."

"I didn't want to say anything earlier." Bianca said quietly. "They were all so sure he was dead."

"Are you saying you didn't see him?" Allison asked, suddenly alert.

"I didn't see him." Bianca confirmed. "But I don't see every death."

"But if Lydia didn't feel anything and you didn't see him, then maybe Derek's not dead." Allison reasoned. Bianca and Lydia shared a look.

"We don't know anything for sure." Bianca insisted and they all settled back down in the blankets. They let the silence consume them for a moment longer before Lydia spoke this time.

"Do you still love Scott?" She asked Allison. Bianca's interest piqued. She vaguely knew they dated, but she didn't know how in depth it was.

"I don't know, maybe." Allison stuttered out. "Yes."

* * *

"Am I getting too close?" Allison asked frantically. "I'm getting way too close, aren't I?"

"That depends." Lydia said. "Are you just following the bus, or are you planning on mounting it at some point?"

Bianca giggled in the back and stuck her head in between the seats. "I'm pretty sure you're breaking a traffic code or something."

"Yeah, I should back off." Allison winced.

"Well, that also depends. Oh, do you mean the bus or the ex-boyfriend you're currently stalking?" Lydia deadpanned and moved her hair to scratch her neck.

"Well, after it happened, I'm not letting him out of my sight." Allison reasoned.

"Hmm," Lydia hummed and shared a knowing look with Bianca in the back.

"And by the way, this all started when he came knocking on my door." Allison justified.

"For what?" Lydia asked, confused. A realization came across Bianca because her mouth dropped open.

"He went to see you, didn't he?" Bianca asked.

"He did." Allison confirmed and recounted the tale of how Scott and her had flirted, then almost kissed twice.

"You did tell us you love him last night." Lydia pointed out. "So what does it all mean?"

"I haven't figured that out yet." Allison said and trained her eyes on the yellow bus in front of them.

* * *

"No, coach, I'm good." Scott winced, but sat up straighter to prove he wasn't hurt. As soon as coach turned his back, Scott sighed and grimaced in pain.

"Hey, Scott you're bleeding again." Stiles said and pointed to Scott's now blood stained shirt. "And don't tell me that it's just taking longer to heal, okay? Because I'm pretty sure still bleeding means not healing, like, at all."

"He's listening." Scott said and motioned towards Ethan sitting a few rows in front of them with Danny.

"Is he gonna do something?" Stiles asked.

"Not in front of this many people." Scott answered.

"Okay, well, what about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?" Stiles asked and motioned toward Isaac and Boyd.

"No, they won't, not here." Scott insisted.

"Okay well, what if they do, are you gonna stop them?" Stiles asked and looked unconvinced.

"If I have to." Scott said.

Isaac had heard the whole conversation and wanted to turn around and rip Ethan's throat out, but instead he pulled out his phone and texted Bianca, remembering the promise she made the night before.

* * *

_Scott had retreated to his room the second they got home. He was still in pain, bleeding, and emotionally scarred. He wasn't in the mood to run over a complete debrief, and no one blamed him._

_Isaac was torn up about the whole situation too. Derek was technically still his alpha, and now he was dead. He watched him fall almost two stories and die. He dropped onto the couch, head in his hands, shaking._

" _Isaac?" Bianca whispered. When did she get home? "Isaac, Stiles told me what happened. I'm sorry."_

" _He's dead, Bianca." Isaac whispered, still not believing it himself. She sat down slowly beside him and wrapped an arm around his torso._

" _Come on," she murmured and he moved with her, not being able to process the motions. She led him to the bathroom and had him sit on the edge of the shower, grabbing a rag and running it underneath the water. She softly wiped away the dirt on his hands and face, erasing any traces of the battle that happened that night. She went back to the room to grab him a pair of pajamas to change into._

" _Change and then come out." Bianca ordered. He did as she asked, moving on autopilot. He walked out of the bathroom to see Bianca with a glass of water, which she then shoved into his hands, forcing him to drink before leading him to the bed._

" _Is Scott, okay?" Isaac asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Bianca shrugged, shuffling around the room._

" _Probably not." She said, a sad tone to her voice. "He won't let me in."_

" _I'll kill them." Isaac promised. "All of them."_

" _No you won't." Bianca said bluntly. "You're not a killer, Isaac. When the time comes, the alpha pack will get what's coming to them."_

" _I can't go on the meet knowing one of them will be there too. They murdered Derek." Isaac retorted. "Even if I'm not a killer, my wolf side will take over and rip his throat out."_

" _Then you'll text me." Bianca responded. "If you feel the rage creeping up behind you, text me and I'll talk you down."_

_Isaac didn't respond and Bianca didn't bother to say anything else. They both kind of just enjoyed the stillness and quiet._

" _Thanks." Isaac said, after he was underneath the covers._

" _Anytime." Bianca murmured softly and moved the curls away from his forehead. "Can't have my personal bodyguard indisposed."_

_Bianca walked out the room and Isaac almost asked her to stay, but thought against it and settled down for a restless night. Then suddenly she came back, this time with a blanket from the closet. She settled herself into the armchair next to the bed and turned off the lights._

" _Good night, Bianca."_

" _Good night, Isaac."_

* * *

"So that whole not letting them out of your sight thing, literal or more like a general rule?" Lydia inquired and shook her head expectantly.

"Why?" Allison asked, her hand in her hair.

"You're running on fumes." Bianca pointed out from the back seat.

"Ugh!" Allison groaned.

"Yeah." Lydia drew out, "and I'm pretty sure that bus holds more gas than this Toyota."

"What if we stop?" Allison contemplated.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Lydia scoffed. "I mean, so we lose them. We know where they're headed."

"You didn't see what happened." Allison insisted.

"I know who started it." Lydia replied, never looking up from her book. Bianca was vaguely listening to the two girls in front of her, in turn deciding to text Isaac about the traffic jam ahead. Hearing about mundane problems made theirs seem a lot smaller.

"Is that what Aiden told you?" Allison inquired. A slightly judgy tone to her voice.

"Aiden?" Lydia confirmed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. Is that why you invited us on this whole little road trip thing? Oh, my gosh. You're keeping an eye on them, Bianca, _and_ me."

"So there's nothing going on between you two?" Allison asked. This time Bianca caught on.

"Wait a second." Bianca said, sticking her head between the seats again. "Are we talking about Aiden, as in one of the alpha twins?"

"Yes." Allison confirmed.

"I knew you had a thing for bad boys, but I never would've guessed Aiden." Bianca said in shock.

"I'm appalled by the insinuation." Lydia protested.

"Nothing?" Allison prodded once more.

"Nothing." Lydia confirmed, smacking her hand onto her textbook.

"Well, he is cute." Bianca pointed out. Lydia and Allison both gave her a look. "Don't worry, I'm not going to develop Stockholm syndrome or anything."

* * *

"There's a jackknifed tractor a few miles ahead." Isaac told Boyd after getting the text from Bianca. "Could miss the meet. Boyd?"

He was starting to snarl and breathe heavily, Isaac kept calling the other boy's name but he would listen. Boyd's eyes began to turn the familiar yellow and he started to turn towards Ethan.

"What, what, Scott? Where are you going?" Stiles demanded as Scott stood up in his seat.

"Boyd. He's gonna do something." Scott insisted and tried to get up again.

"Okay, what? How do you know?" Stiles asked, trying anything to slow him down.

"Look at his hands." Scott pointed out. Scott slowly got up, wincing in pain, but kept moving, grabbing chairs to push himself forward. He felt like time was slowing down, but he had to make it to Boyd before something happened. He finally made it and gripped Boyd's arm tightly.

"Let. Go." Boyd gritted out.

"You got a plan?" Scott asked, sweat pooling on his forehead. "Tell me your brilliant plan and I'll let you go. What're you gonna do? Kill him, right here? And then what? What're you gonna do after that?"

"I don't care." Boyd responded harshly. He struggled against Scott's grip, trying to get loose and get to Ethan, but Scott held on tighter.

"I do." Scott said forcefully.

"Whoa, whoa, you're still hurt?" Isaac asked as soon as he caught sight of the blood on Scott's shirt.

"I'm fine." Scott insisted. "Give me a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying."

"Okay." Boyd relented.

Isaac contemplated whether he should tell Bianca or not, on one hand, she should know, but on the other hand Scott wouldn't appreciate being ratted out on. He thought it about more, weighing his options, eventually deciding against it, but Bianca would be mad at him later.

"Crisis averted?" Stiles asked as soon as Scott got back, he stood up immediately to let Scott slide back in.

"Mhm." Scott hummed.

"Okay, good. 'Cause we got another problem. Ethan keeps checking his phone, like, every five minutes. It's like he's waiting for something, you know, like, a message or a signal of some kind. I don't know, something evil though, I can tell. I have a very perceptive eye for evil, but you know that." Stiles rambled to get his point across, then ran his hand over his mouth.

"I don't like him sitting with Danny." Scott mentioned.

"Yeah, neither do I. I'm gonna see what he's waiting for." Stiles finally decided.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, confused.

"I'm gonna ask." Stiles said. He pulled out his phone and rapidly sent a text to Danny. He made eye contact with Danny and smiled, but Danny shook his head forcefully. Stiles glared and sent another rapid text, but instead of getting a response, Danny shoved his phone back into his pocket.

Stiles scrunched up his lips and sent at least twenty more texts at rapid speed, listening to Danny's phone ding with a new text every second. Finally after the long string of texts, Danny did as requested. Ethan snapped his head suspiciously to look back at Stiles and Scott, but they both sunk into the bus seat.

"Well, that wasn't very subtle." Stiles grimaced. A second later he got text from Danny that said Ethan's friend might not make it through the night.

"Ennis?" Scoot guessed.

"Okay, so does that mean, uh…" Stiles said and waved his hand.

"He's not dead." Scott supplied.

"Not yet." Stiles corrected.

* * *

"There's something going on in that bus." Bianca declared after her last conversation with Isaac. He'd just told her that Ennis wasn't dead after eavesdropping on Scott and Stiles.

"How do you know?" Allison asked.

"Isaac just told me." Bianca said and waved her phone around. "He says that one of the alpha werewolves isn't dead."

"Which one?" Lydia pressed on.

"Ennis." Bianca said after checking her phone again. "What does that mean?"

"It means our theory about Derek might be right." Allison said. "Have you been texting Isaac this whole time?"

"Kind of." Bianca admitted. Lydia shut her textbook and looked between the two girls.

"Is this going to be awkward?" Lydia asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked.

"Well, Allison dated Scott, then they broke up. Then she almost had a thing for Isaac, but now he's Bianca's personal babysitter." Lydia said and tilted her head. "He might have a thing for her now since they live together and spend every waking moment together. But Allison also told us she's still in love with Scott."

"It's not going to be awkward." Bianca and Allison answered in unison.

"I don't have any interest in Isaac right now." Bianca stated with finality. "Like you said, he's the bodyguard and I'm his werewolf sponsor."

"And I don't want to jump into any relationship with _anyone_. I'm not ready for that." Allison added. "We aren't going to be those girls who fight over boys."

"Good." Lydia said happily. "Because that would make shopping trips so uncomfortable."

* * *

"Did you call Deaton?" Stiles asked Scott. He nodded and leaned heavily against the window.

"I keep getting his voice mail." Scott sighed.

"That's it, I'm calling Lydia, Allison, and Bianca." Stiles grumbled and pulled out his phone. Scott looked confused.

"How are they gonna help, they're back in Beacon Hills?" Scott inquired.

"They're not. They've been following us for hours." Stiles said and motioned towards the back. Then muttered under his breath, "pathetic."

Lydia's phone began to ring while she was mid sentence and grimaced awkwardly when she saw Stiles' name pop up.

"Hey Stiles!" Lydia drew out, trying to sound natural, but was failing miserably. "Yeah, we're just about to walk into a movie. Uh, you know, the popcorn and…"

"I know you guys are right behind us." Stiles said and cut off Lydia's awkward deflection. "Put me on speaker."

"Yeah, okay." Lydia said, defeated.

"Okay, look, Scott's still hurt." Stiles said immediately. Allison looked concerned and turned her head.

"What do you mean still? He's not healing?" Allison questioned.

"Correct me if I'm wrong here, but aren't werewolves super healing?" Bianca hissed from the back, worry creeping up her spine.

"He's not healing, I think he's actually getting worse. The blood's turning, like, a black color." Stiles confirmed.

"What's wrong with him?" Lydia asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Stiles repeated. "I don't know, do I have a PhD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?"

All three girls rolled their eyes.

"We need to get him off the bus." Allison demanded.

"And take him where, a hospital?" Lydia asked.

"They'll ask too many questions, ones we can't answer or will get us killed." Bianca reasoned and pointed between all of them.

"If he's dying, we will." Allison stated. "We'll face the consequences. Stiles there's a rest area about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over."

"Yeah, I've been trying." Stiles informed them with a hand on his temple.

"Well, reason with him." Bianca hissed. "That's my brother Stiles."

"Reason?" Stile hissed. "Have you met this guy?"

"No." Bianca deadpanned. "And I don't care too."

"Figure something out, Stiles." Allison demanded and leaned on her steering wheel.

* * *

Lydia, Bianca, and Allison watched the bus pull off at the rest and the three girls automatically jumped out of the car. They met Stiles halfway who was carrying Scott and Allison grabbed Scott's other side. Lydia and Bianca followed, making sure no one saw them as they all piled into the bathrooms.

Scott whimpered in pain as they slowly lowered him to the ground and once again when Allison lifted his shirt to check his wound.

"Oh, my God." Stiles muttered and ran his fingers through his hair. Lydia standing back with him

"Why didn't you tell us?" Allison demanded softly.

"Not a smart move, Scotty." Bianca said with a watery sad laugh.

"Sorry." Scott murmured and gripped his sister's hand.

"Okay. Just give us a second, okay?" Allison reassured Scott, panic leaking into her voice. "This shouldn't be happening. I've seen him heal from worse than this."

"Okay, what do we do then? Do we just call an ambulance?" Stiles asked as he, Lydia, and Allison moved to the side to talk.

"What if it's too late? What if they can't help?" Allison said frantically.

"We have to do something." Bianca cried, panicking. "Goddamn it, I refuse to see Scott as a ghost."

"You know, it could be psychological." Lydia mentioned, feeling her heart break a little at the sight of Bianca panicking.

"What do you mean, like, psychosomatic?" Stiles prodded.

"Somatoformic." Lydia corrected. Stiles looked confused and tried to repeat the word. "A physical illness from a psychogenic cause. Yes, it's all in his head."

"All in his head? Because of Derek." Stiles said, finally putting the pieces together. "He's not letting himself heal because Derek died."

"So what do we do?" Allison asked frantically.

"Stitch him up." Lydia said and pulled out a needle and thread.

"Maybe all he needs to do is just believe it's healing." Bianca muttered, trying to convince herself.

Allison lit the lighter and held the needle to to.

"He's gonna need another shirt. Where's his bag?" Allison asked.

"Um, I'm gonna get it. I hate needles anyway." Stiles said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, uh, do you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, my father taught me." Allison said, still focused on unwinding thread.

"I mean, how fast are you gonna… I mean, the bus, like, the bus could leave." Stiles said, stumbling over his words and wringing his hands.

"Well, you just make sure it doesn't leave." Allison retorted.

"We can help." Lydia said and picked Bianca up off the floor.

"No," Bianca insisted. " I need to stay here."

"Please, go with them." Allison asked softly. "I'll work better if it's just us."

* * *

The three walked outside, Lydia and Stiles automatically going to see the coach and how far along the cleaning process was taking, while Bianca stood in place, scared.

"I can smell your fear." Isaac murmured as he came to stand next to her, Boyd on the other side.

"Why didn't you tell me." Bianca demanded. Boyd looked between the two and slowly backed away, gaining a dirty glare from Isaac.

"He wouldn't want you to worry." Isaac said, trying to defend himself.

"Well, that's great. Because now he's barely hanging on in that bathroom and his only chance is Allison stitching him up!" Bianca snapped.

"Bianca." Isaac hissed. "I'm sorry okay, I am, but you need to calm down. We don't want someone to walk in there. He'll be fine, it's Scott."

"You better hope so." Bianca hissed. "He's my brother, you should've told me."

"Bianca-" Issac started, but was cut off when she dropped to her knees.

It was the same feeling, her blood ran cold, she was going numb, her veins turning to ice. Then there was the song, capturing her and pulling her in. She knew what came next, Bianca shook her head and pushed herself into denial. He wasn't dead, he wasn't dead. No matter how many times she said it, it didn't make a difference, because Scott appeared in front of her.

"No! No!" Bianca screamed. "You aren't dead!"

Isaac grabbed her and tired to hold her back, she was thrashing and banging on the ground. People were starting to look, causing Boyd, Lydia, and Stiles to run over and shield her from the crowd. She only stopped fighting Issac's hold when Scott disappeared from her sight and the mystery noises were silenced. The only thing Bianca could do was sink into herself and cry after that.

"What happened?" Stiles snapped as soon as he made it in front of the pair. Isaac looked helpless and frantic as she gripped onto the crying girl tighter.

"Scott." Bianca choked out. "He's…"

Isaac finally caught onto what she was seeing, and he became livid. They killed Derek and now Scott was gone too. All his humanity flew out of him and his rage replaced it. Isaac's eyes were on the verge of glowing and he just went for it, leaving Bianca in Lydia's arms, he darted towards Ethan. It happened all so fast, one second he was holding Bianca, and now he was tackling Ethan to the ground and punching him as hard as he could. Over and over and over.

* * *

Allison was on the verge of a panic attack. Scott wasn't breathing and she couldn't feel his heartbeat. She called his name, hoping it would accomplish something. "Scott? Scott!"

"It's my fault." Scott said brokenly, the second his eyes opened.

"Scott, look at me." Allison said softly and forced Scott to put his head up. "It's okay."

"Did you do that?" Scott sighed. Finally looking at his stitched up wound. Allison ran her fingers over it softly.

"Yeah." Allison nodded.

"Nice." He murmured and leaned against the wall as Allison let out a laugh.

"Can you stand?" She asked and helped him off the floor, then helped him pull on his shirt. They stumbled out of the bathroom together, Scott still leaning on Allison.

"He's alive?" Lydia said, shocked as soon as she watched them walk out of the bathroom. They both looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked. "Where's Stiles and Bianca?"

"She saw you." Lydia spluttered. "She saw your ghost and thought you were dead."

"He was." Allison said. "For a second, he was dead."

"Stiles is trying to stop Isaac and Boyd's holding Bianca." Lydia sighed, relieved that Scott was alive and getting better.

"I'm not leaving him." Allison demanded.

"Then we have to leave the car." Lydia pointed out.

"Sounds good." Allison agreed.

"What? That wasn't an actual suggestion. Allison, wait, ah. Screw it." Lydia said to herself before running after them.

* * *

"Bianca!" Scott called as soon as he saw his sister crying and in Boyd's arms. Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice and before she could think about it, she was running full force at him.

"You were dead." Bianca cried into his new shirt. "I saw your ghost."

"I know, I know, and I was." Scott said and wrapped his arms around her. "But Allison brought me back. Everything's okay."

"Scott!" Stiles choked out, running towards them. "Bianca said…"

"I know." Scott sighed and cut him off. "What happened."

"After Bianca collapsed, Isaac just went after him." Stiles stuttered out. They followed the crowd of noise where Isaac was beating the crap out of Ethan and people were yelling at him to stop. At one point Danny tried to pull Isaac off of him, but Issac pushed Danny off.

Blood was starting to pool in Ethan's mouth and Isaac just kept hitting him until Scott made it to the front of the crowd.

"Isaac!" Scott screamed. Although it was more than a scream, it was a command. Isaac stopped the second Scott's voice registered in his mind, he pulled back still holding Ethan's shirt and looking ashamed, but not guilty.

* * *

After everything was settled, they all piled back onto the bus, Allison and Scott at the very back, Lydia and Stiles in the middle, while Bianca and Isaac sat in the seat in front of them.

Bianca felt it again ten minutes into the bus ride, the cold numbness and godforsaken song. She bit her lip in anticipation for the ghost, seconds went by before he appeared. Shirtless, jeans, cuts and blood all over his body. But the most gruesome sight was his head bleeding from multiple holes and cracked in half. He reached out and touched her cheek before fading away.

"Isaac." Bianca whispered.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked automatically sensing the tone in her voice.

"Ennis is dead." She replied.


	5. Chapter 5

They all piled off the bus and came face to face with a crappy motel, the lights either half lit or barely working.

"I've seen worse." Scott grimaced, trying to make the situation better, it'd been a crappy past few days and they needed a break.

"Where have you seen worse." Stiles demanded. The two boys made eye contact, having a silent conversation.

"Listen up! The meet's been pushed till tomorrow, this is the closest motel, with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up, choose wisely." Coach rambled. "And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that! Keep your dirty little hands, to your dirty little selves!"

Everyone partnered up quickly and began to grab keys out of the coach's hand, except for Lydia and Bianca, they stood next to the bus with worried looks.

"Lydia? Bianca?" Allison called. The two girls in question shared a look.

"I don't like this place." Lydia responded. Bianca nodded.

"It doesn't feel right." Bianca added.

"I don't think the people who own this place like this place." Allison jokes. "It's only for a night. Come on."

"A lot can happen in one night." Lydia said ominously.

* * *

Allison headed straight for the showers, she felt like she needed to wash off everything that happened today. "Hey, all of these towels reek of nicotine. Can one of you ask the front desk for new ones?"

"I can." Lydia sighed and grabbed the pile of white towels off the counter. Bianca dropped back onto the bed and closed her eyes, all she wanted to do was sleep, but with everything going on and everything that happened, she knew she wouldn't.

"Allison, I'll be right back!" Bianca called and shut the door, vaguely hearing Allison's reply. She walked down the halls till she finally found who she was looking for. Bianca knocked softly and waited.

The door opened and Isaac was standing on the other side, a hand scratching the back of his neck. "Hey, Bianca. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Bianca reassured him. "Can I come in for a second?"

He widened the door for her to walk through and she walked over to tentatively sit on the bed.

"What's up." Isaac asked, looking at her and shaking his head slightly in an expecting motion.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you today." Bianca said plainly, he looked confused. "About Scott."

The realization set in and he sat down next to her. "Don't apologize. You were right, I should've told you."

"Still, I'm sorry." Bianca said again. "You've been so nice and was literally forced into babysitting me. I feel bad."

"Don't." Isaac insisted. "I'm your bodyguard, and you're my werewolf sponsor. Isn't that how this relationship works?"

Bianca laughed, which slowly turned into a whimper and tears started to pour from her eyes. She started to have trouble breathing and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Bianca?" Isaac whispered and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He didn't have much practice when dealing with crying girls, but he knew some type of comfort would help. "Bianca, it's alright."

"No, no, it's not." Bianca choked out. "Everything's a mess, people are trying to kill us. I keep seeing dead people. My mom wouldn't admit it, but she's scared every time we leave the house we won't come back. Isaac, nothings okay."

"It'll be alright." Isaac said softly and stroked her hair. He knew she was going to crack sooner or later, he could feel how jittery and nervous she was on the bus. He just didn't think he'd be the one she'd seek out for help. It all made sense though, Bianca was spot on with the situation. It was a wonder they all weren't trying to run away.

* * *

"Scott?" Bianca said as she passed him on her way back to her room. He looked at her confused for a second and kept walking. "Allison? Why was Scott here?"

"I'm not sure." Allison replied. "It was really weird, kind of like he didn't know what he was doing."

"It's this place." Bianca whispered. "Something's _wrong."_

Lydia finally returned with the towels and handed them to Allison. She looked incredibly disturbed and dropped on the other bed Bianca wasn't occupying. "The front desk lady just told me that there have been one hundred ninety-eight suicides at this motel."

"One hundred ninety-eight?" Allison repeated.

"Yes, and we're talking forty years. On average that's, four point nine-five a year, which is… actually expected." Lydia responded. Bianca was beginning to hear it again, the song, but this time it was a hum. It wasn't loud like usual, but it was there at the back of her mind, clawing at her sanity.

"Who commemorates that with a framed number? Who does that?" Bianca asked sadistically.

"All suicides?" Allison asked again while drying her hair.

"Yes." Lydia confirmed. "Hanging, throat-cutting, pill-popping, both-barrels-of-a-shotgun-in-the-mouth suicides. I don't know about you, but me, I..."

Then Lydia heard them. Voices, coming from the vent leading into the next room. Lydia got upon the bed and walked closer, shaking with a hand over her mouth, completely horrified. It didn't seem like she was the only affected though, because the humming in Bianca's mind was getting louder. This time calling her name. Bianca, Bianca, Bianca.

Allison stood in between the two girls watching anxiously as Lydia let out a horrified gasp and Bianca covered her ears.

"What's happening?" Allison asked frantically. Then Lydia recoiled, nearly falling off the bed. "What is it, Lydia? What happened?"

"Did you hear that?" Lydia cried.

"Hear what?" Allison asked helplessly.

"Do you see them?" Lydia gasped and rounded on Bianca.

"I don't see anyone." Bianca whispered. "But something's wrong. I keep hearing the song, over and over."

"The two people in the other room." Lydia said and scrambled off the bed. "They shot each other. You can't see them?"

Bianca shook her head, but she looked just as disturbed as Lydia. The three girls ran to the next room over and Lydia slowly pushed the door open, calling out to the darkness. Lydia walked in cautiously, tears falling from her eyes.

"Lydia?" Allison called. "What're you doing?"

She ignored her and kept going, calling out to see if anyone was in there. Bianca finally found a construction light and turned it on.

"It had to be right here." Lydia said forcefully. "It was a guy and a girl, and I mean, they sounded younger, but… they were here."

"I believe you." Allison said reassuringly. "After everything we've been through, I believe you."

Bianca and Lydia suddenly turned around and looked right at the wooden wall opposite of the open door. They started to walk towards it, slowly but determined. Allison watched helplessly as they just kept walking in a trance like state.

* * *

"You know, there is something seriously wrong with this place." Lydia determined and moved around the motel room to collect all her things. "We need to leave."

"But they were suicides, not murders." Allison reasoned, partially because she didn't want to leave Scott and because they didn't have a ride back to Beacons Hills. "It's not like this place is haunted, right?"

"A death is still a death." Bianca pointed out. "Every feeling is literally screaming at us to run, Allison. We need to go."

"You know, I bet that couple made their suicide pact in that very room." Lydia insisted. "Maybe that's why they're renovating. Maybe they've been scraping brain matter off the wood paneling."

"Maybe we should find out." Allison decided.

"We better soon." Bianca whispered. "Because now the sounds are deafening, and it's a lot more than a warning."

Allison, Lydia, and Bianca made their way to the front desk only to realize that the lady had disappeared.

"Well, there goes that." Lydia sighed, defeated. Allison looked confused.

"Didn't you say that sigh said 198?" Allison asked Lydia. They snapped their necks to look at the sign, which now said 201.

"It was 198." Lydia whispered. "I swear to God, it was 198."

"Okay, what does that mean, that there's been three more suicides?" Allison guessed.

"My, God. Why can't we ever have a break." Bianca muttered. "It's always death, murder, kidnapping. What happened to school dances and slumber parties."

"We're just not that lucky." Allison sighed.

"Look." Lydia snapped, not unkindly. "I don't think it's three that have happened. I think they're about too."

* * *

"Hey, mom, what's up?" Scott said as soon as he answered his phone. "Mom?"

"Scott?" Came a shaky reply.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Scott asked, worry leaking into his voice.

"I'm sorry, he just came in the house." Melissa cried. "I tried to stop him. I'm sorry."

"Who, mom?" Scott demanded. He was starting to panic and thinking of an escape plan. "Mom, where are you?"

"Outside. Look outside." She whispered back. Scott moved to the windows and pushed back the curtains, he gasped horrified at the sight of Deucalion holding his mother with his claws on her neck.

"Scott... can you hear me?" Deucalion's voice rang.

"What do you want?" Scott hissed. Although he couldn't help the frantic tone of his voice.

"Isn't it obvious? You're an Alpha now, Scott." Deucalion baited. Scott shook his head in confusion.

"I'm not. I'm not. Derek... Derek could still be alive. He could…" Scott stuttered out.

"He's dead." Deucalion cut off Scott. "You know he is, so now I'm coming for you. You and everyone you love. I'm coming for all of them, especially that sister of yours."

Scott started panicking and hyperventilating. Deucalion just slit his mother's throat. Stiles watched worriedly from the bathroom before finally deciding to step in.

"Hey, Scott, you okay?" Stiles asked tentatively. Still holding his toothbrush and phone. When Scott didn't reply, Stiles went back to brushing his teeth, only to be stopped by an emergency text from Lydia.

* * *

"Last time I saw Scott act like that, it was during the full moon." Allison told them.

"Yeah, I know. He was definitely a little off with me too, but actually, it was Boyd who was really off. I watched him put his fist through the vending machine." Stiles added to the list of strange werewolf encounters and then covered his mouth, the way he did when he was thinking.

"See, it is the motel!" Lydia insisted.

"Isaac seemed alright though." Bianca contemplated. They all looked at her strangely.

"When did you see Isaac?" Stiles asked.

"When Allison was in the shower and Lydia was getting towels," Bianca recounted. "I actually passed Scott on the way in, now that I think about it, he was acting really strange."

"Has anyone checked on him again?" Allison pointed out.

"We need to get out of here right now!" Lydia snapped, looking between all of them. Then turned to the side table and pulled out a Bible to wave around, "or someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism asap, before the werewolves go crazy and kill us!"

"Okay, just hold on, all right?" Stiles said and put up his hands in a surrender motion. "What if it's not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three, right?"

"You mean like three sacrifices?" Allison said, putting the pieces together.

"What if this time it's three werewolves?" Stiles pointed out.

"Scott, Isaac, and Boyd." Bianca murmured.

"Maybe we were meant to come here." Stiles said and waved his hands around.

"Exactly!" Lydia hissed. "So, can we get the hell out of here now? Please, Bianca, I know you have the same feeling I do. Tell them."

Bianca nodded and stood by Lydia. "She's right. This feels like we're waiting at the gates of hell and it's going to open up and swallow us whole."

"Very descriptive." Stiles muttered. Then his eyes zeroed in on the bible in Lydia's hand. "Wait, hang on, let me see this."

He opened it up and pulled out a newspaper clipping. Then another and another, eventually shaking the Bible to let multiple clipping fall onto the bed.

"Oh, no. Look at these two. They both mention the room 217. These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room." Lydia guessed.

"So if every room has a Bible…" Allison trailed off, but they all knew what she was referring too.

"There could be articles in all the rooms." Bianca finished. Stiles looked oddly between the three of them.

"Do you always finish each other's sentences." He said to no one in particular.

They all ignored him and Lydia realized the room next door would probably have a Bible with a news clipping about the couple next door.

"That's a beautiful thing. Most places leave a mint under the pillow. This one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that occurred." Stiles said sarcastically. Instead of responding, the three girls darted out of the room to the one next door, shaking the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"No, that was not locked before." Lydia said, annoyed.

"Forget it, we need to get Scott, Isaac, and Boyd out of here." Allison pressed. They all started running, until a sound started buzzing from the locked room. They all slowly turned around and listened intently.

"I'm not the only one who heard that, am I?" Lydia asked, shakily. Bianca looped her arm through Lydia's and shook her head

"It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on." Allison winced.

"Handsaw?" Stiles snapped and popped his head between the girls. They kicked the door open and were met with the sight of Ethan holding the handsaw, fully prepared to cut himself in half. It never occurred to them that Ethan could be affected, but he was a werewolf after all. Stiles rushed forward to help him, "Hey, no, Ethan, don't!"

They fought back and forth while Bianca, Lydia, and Allison panicked, calling Stiles' name. Eventually Lydia spotted the plug in and yanked it out a second before Stiles' face met the deadly object. They thought it was over, but Ethan pulled out his claws and started to tear at his stomach. The four teenagers rushed forward to stop him, but that's when Bianca felt it. Just like when that boy tried to take advantage of her, she started singing before she even knew she was.

Lydia, Allison, and Stiles all let go of Ethan and stopped moving when they heard a melodious tune, it was a feeling of safety that washed over all three of them. Although Ethan didn't, he stopped clawing at himself but instead started walking towards Bianca.

They all watched, frozen in place, as Ethan walked closer and closer to Bianca while she sang. He was in a trance like state, lured in by her, wanting to just touch her.

Then Ethan hit the radiator by accident, which broke him out of the trance like state and swearing harshly. It also snapped Bianca out of her trance because she snapped her mouth closed and shook her head to clear it.

"I'm sorry." Bianca said automatically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"What just happened?" Ethan demanded.

"I'm sorry." Bianca repeated. Stiles was looking between Ethan and Bianca, not quite sure what to do, while Allison looked completely helpless and even a little scared. Lydia was the only one who wasn't phased and immediately grabbed Bianca, wrapping her arms around the girl tightly.

Ethan looked nervously and just bolted out of the room, which set everyone into motion.

"Ethan!" Stiles called, running after him, Allison following close behind. Bianca stared after them, guilty.

"Lydia, I didn't mean too." Bianca whispered. Lydia just held on tighter.

"I know, it's okay, everyone's okay. You probably saved his life, actually." Lydia said gently. "Come on, we need to go. The night's not over yet."

* * *

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Ethan snapped and buttoned up his shirt. "I don't know how I got there or what I was doing."

"Okay, you could be a little bit more helpful, you know? We did just save your life." Stiles hissed as they all ran down the motel stairs.

"And you probably shouldn't have." Ethan snapped ungratefully.

"What now?" Lydia said tiredly.

"I'll find Scott. You guys grab Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place." Allison decided and ran up the stairs without waiting for a reply. Lydia and Bianca moved to follow, but Stiles hesitated, forcing Lydia to turn around annoyed.

"What?" She demanded. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, no, I…" Stiles shuttered, trying to cover his obvious discomfort.

"Stiles." Lydia said tiredly. She wasn't in the mood for more problems.

"All right, Lydia. I didn't want to say anything, but this." Stiles motioned to around them, "everything we're going through. We've kind of been through something like this before, a lot like this."

Lydia scratched her head. "What do you mean? When?"

"Your birthday party, the night you poisoned everyone with wolfsbane." Stiles explained.

* * *

"Lydia, I'm sorry, okay?" Stiles said, waving his hands around. "Look, I didn't mean that you're trying to kill people, okay? I just... I just meant that maybe... maybe you're somehow involved in getting people to kill themselves, you know? Which now that I say that out loud, it just sounds really terrible, so I'm just going to stop talking."

"Don't worry, Lydia." Bianca laughed cynically. "Getting people to kill themselves is my thing."

Lydia sent her a look that clearly said she wasn't amused. "Maybe he's right."

"Wait, what?" Stiles said. "Stop, I didn't want to be."

"Harbingers of death, that clearly means something." Lydia said, exhausted.

"You saw what I almost did in there." Bianca snapped, grabbing Lydia by the shoulders. "Whether this is related to the whole harbingers of death thing doesn't matter. You are a good person, Lydia. A bad thing won't change that you are our friend and you're important to us."

"She's right Lydia. I'm sorry, okay?" Stiles insisted. "I didn't mean anything by it. It's just a coincidence."

"If we've learned anything, nothings a coincidence." Lydia deadpanned. She sighed deeply and ran her fingers through her hair. "All that aside, we need to…"

"What?" Stiles asked, concerned.

"Do you hear that?" Lydia whispered.

"Tell us what you hear?" Bianca prodded gently.

"A baby crying." Lydia said and dropped to her knees. "I hear… I hear water running. Oh, my God. She's drowning the baby! Someone's drowning!"

* * *

The trio ran back into the death motel and straight to Isaac and Boyd's room, shoving the door open, and running into the bathroom where Boyd's feet were sticking out of the tub.

"He blocked it." Stiles said frantically as she tried to pull out the drain plug. "He blocked the drain with something. I can't get to it."

"What do we do?" Lydia begged.

"Here, help me!" Stiles said and the three of them tried to pull the safe off of Boyd's chest, they managed to wiggle it, but it was too heavy for them to pick up.

"Is he dead?" Lydia asked, directing her question towards Bianca, shook her head now. "How long can a werewolf stay underwater?"

"You think we know that?" Stiles hissed sarcastically, grabbing both girls and yanking them back up, except he burned himself on the radiator. "Ow! Wait a sec, the heater. Heater… Ethan broke the trance when he hit the heater."

"But he was under my trance." Bianca reminded Stiles. "Would it be the same?"

"We have to do something!" Stiles pressed. "So, we need heat, heat, fire. We need something… We need fire."

"He's underwater." Lydia pointed out harshly.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." Stiles hissed back.

"Can the two of you cut out the old married couple act for a moment!" Bianca snapped. "Boyd's underwater, and probably dying!"

"Wait, wait. The bus, they'll have emergency road flares. They have their own oxidizers. They can burn underwater." Lydia said from the floor.

"Are you serious?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Yes, go!" Lydia demanded. As Stiles left, Lydia and Bianca tried to move the safe, but it still wouldn't move.

* * *

Lydia and Bianca started pacing around the motel room nervously when they heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" Lydia whispered. Bianca nodded and they both looked at the bed in front of them. Slowly and cautiously, they bent down and pulled the blanket up to reveal a wide eyed and panicked Isaac.

Lydia recoiled in shock, but Bianca wouldn't budge.

"Isaac?" Bianca said in the soft tone she'd used when Derek died. "Isaac, what're you doing under the bed?"

"I can fix it, I can fix it." He kept muttering and shaking.

"Isaac-" Bianca started again, but Stiles came flying into the room with two flares in his hands.

"I got them. What do I do? How do I do this?" Stiles said anxiously.

"The cap, it's like a match. The cap's a match." Lydia said rapidly as he tried to light it. "Stiles!"

"Yeah, I'm trying." Stiles snapped back. He finally got it to light up and shoved it into Boyd's face. Boyd reacted immediately, wolfing out and throwing the safe to the corner. Stiles recoiled automatically dragging Lydia and Bianca behind him.

"Give me the other one." Bianca demanded and snatched it out of Stiles' hand anyway. She got down to the floor and pushed the flare into Isaac's arm. "As your werewolf sponsor, I have to do this. Sorry."

As soon as the sparks touched Isaac's skin, he yanked back and threw the bed off of him, they all flinched back when it tipped over. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were still glowing yellow.

"What happened?" He asked, out of breath. "What's going on?"

"I'll stay with them." Bianca sighed. "Go find Scott and Allison, we'll meet you guys out there."

Stiles and Lydia bolted out of the room, but Stiles called over his shoulder. "Be quick, Bianca, we don't need any more surprises."

"Want to explain what happened?" Boyd asked, confused as to why he was soaked. Bianca rubbed her temple and told them a condensed rushed version of the events that night. They nodded along and asked one too many questions before getting up and putting the room back in order.

* * *

"I can't find Scott anywhere." Allison said, out of breath and scared. The three of them were rushing down the motel stairs, looking everywhere, any places they could've missed.

"It's happening to him too, isn't it?" Stiles asked, just as scared as Allison.

"It has to be." Lydia guessed. "Didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?"

"Yeah. I'll get it." Stiles said and moved faster to get the flare, instead stopped in his tracks at the sight of Scott, soaked to the bone in gasoline, the empty tank on the floor and a lit flare in his hands.

"Scott... Scott." Allison said cautiously, moving to stand in front of him. She was beginning to shake and step closer, but he flinched and Allison froze.

"There's no hope." Scott said, in an empty defeated tone. It was a broken sight and the three teenagers were shaken to the core at such sad desperation.

"What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope." Allison said, trying to make her voice soft and convey that she really meant it. Stiles was stuck in place, he couldn't comprehend that everything had hit his best friend so hard and he hadn't noticed.

"Not for me. Not for Derek." Scott said, he sounded so torn up and exhausted.

"Derek wasn't your fault." Allison choked out. "You know Derek wasn't your fault."

"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed." Scott shuttered out. He refused to meet their eyes.

Bianca, Isaac, and Boyd had come down the stairs by now and heard the last of part of Scott's broken speech. Bianca tried to run towards him, but an arm grabbed her. Isaac held her back, running in and being impulsive would just make it worse.

"Isaac, let me go." Bianca fought weakly.

"Not yet." Isaac whispered. "Bianca, let them handle this one."

She fought once more, but relented, although Isaac never let go of her arm, instead pulling her against his chest as tears started to pool in her eyes.

"Scott, listen to me, okay? This isn't you, alright? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? Now…" Stiles said, almost as a demand, but his voice was shaking.

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else?" Scott insisted. "It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me, we were... we were... we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all."

"Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're... Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you. Scott, you're my brother." Stiles cried. He walked closer and closer to Scott, stepping directly into the gasoline's range. He wasn't going to let his _brother_ do this. He'd begged and broke, hoping Scott would see exactly how this would affect him. "All right, so... so if you're gonna do this, then... I think you're just gonna have to take me with you. All right?"

Stiles pried the flare from Scott's hands, throwing it behind him. Everyone watched with bated breath as the flare hit the ground, away from the gasoline. Scott started hyperventilating, hugging Stiles, while Allison and Lydia were both in tears behind them.

A sudden wind hit the flare and Lydia watched as it moved right into the gasoline, without thinking, she ran as fast as she could and tackled Stiles and Scott to the floor. "No!"

* * *

The seven of them were settled in the bus, no one said a word, and no one had the heart too. It was quiet for a long time, every now and then a look would be exchanged, but they were all trying to sort out the events from that day.

"Thanks for saving us." Scott finally whispered into the void. He looked pointedly at Stiles and Stiles winked back.

"What happens now?" Boyd asked awkwardly. They all looked at each other, no one could answer that.

"We keep going." Scott said. "We need to move on and keep going because the alpha pack isn't going to stop coming after us."

"And the Darach?" Stiles added.

"Let's just get through the meet and back to Beacon Hills first." Scott sighed and rubbed his face. They all agreed and settled back into the bus chair's to sleep. Surprisingly being surrounded by each other helped with the restlessness and soon they fell asleep one by one.

* * *

"I don't wanna know. I really don't wanna know." Coach's voice rang out through the small bus, effectively waking up the seven of them. "But in case you missed the announcement, the meet's canceled, so we're headed home. Pack it in! Pack it in!"

Scott stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, but soon turned shocked as Ethan sat down next to him. The others all exchanged worried glances and leaned further in to listen.

"I don't know what happened last night," Ethan started, "but I'm pretty sure you saved my life last night."

"Actually, we saved your life." Stiles corrected and motioned between him and the girls. "Not that it matters that much, it's just, minor detail."

"So I'm going to give you something." Ethan said and disregarded Stiles' comment. "We're pretty sure Derek's still alive, but he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack,"

"And kills his own." Scott muttered, putting the pieces together.

"Or, Kali goes after him, and we kill him. That's that way it works." Ethan told them.

"You know, your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric, just F.Y.I." Stiles added unhelpfully.

"Look, there's one more thing." Ethan said and looked around cautiously, as if someone was going to pop out and take him away. "Deucalion took Bianca because of what she is, he wanted her because of what she can do."

"What does that mean?" Scott demanded. Ethan looked at Bianca wearily.

"It means, he'll come after her again." Ethan said and got up hastily to leave, leaving the spot next to Scott open for Stiles to take.

Lydia was leaning her head back on the seat, trying to fall back asleep when she saw a dark stain on coach's white shirt, "Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?"

She grabbed it off his neck without waiting for a reply, "Hey, hey, I'm going to need that back."

Lydia wasn't listening to him, she'd already sat down and was examining the whistle, looking for an opening or anything that would cause a stain. She covered the hole with her hands and blew into it, feeling a powder substance touch her hand.

"Wolfsbane." Lydia said skeptically and held her hand up for everyone to see.

"So every time the coach blew his whistle, Scott, Isaac, Boyd," Stiles said.

"And Ethan." Lydia added.

"We all inhaled it." Scott said, still tired, but waking up.

"You were all poisoned by it." Allison corrected.

"So that's how that Darach got into their heads." Bianca sighed. Stiles frantically snatched the whistle out of Lydia's hands and awkwardly threw it out the bus window, listening to coach yell at him, but it was better than being poisoned again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Scott's taking this whole 'Bianca needs a babysitter' thing really seriously, isn't he?" Lydia laughed as she handed a bowl of popcorn to the other girl. Bianca rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

"I usually won't play the whole, I'm a big girl who can take care of myself, but this is ridiculous." Bianca shoved a pile of popcorn into her mouth. "I would've been fine at home for a little while by myself or even gone with him to get mom food, but no. He has to make sure I'm with someone at all times of the day."

"I thought that was Isaac's job?" Lydia questioned. "Must be fun to have to spend all your time with a werewolf bodyguard."

"He and Boyd went to see Derek." Bianca replied shortly, sending a glare at the other girl for her insinuating tone. "I'm pretty sure Peter and Cora are there too, which kind of makes it like very dysfunctional family therapy."

"Well, I mean, the whole overprotective act makes sense." Lydia commented. "You are his sister."

"He doesn't do this with Stiles, or Allison, or you." Bianca whined. Lydia threw popcorn at her and laughed.

"He's just trying to be a good big brother." Lydia defended.

"Overbearing more like it," Bianca muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Mom is so not going to like this." Bianca said in a sing-song voice. Scott had picked her up from Lydia's later that night and then they picked up Isaac. He had recounted the tale to them about what happened with Danny and Ethan that night at the hospital and was scared Melissa would be another sacrifice.

"We're just going to make sure she's not another sacrifice." Scott retorted and grabbed another blanket from the hall closet.

"We'll leave a little before her alarm goes off." Isaac added. "She'll never even know."

"This is so stupid." Bianca muttered, but nonetheless grabbed herself a pillow and blanket to join the boys.

The three of them quietly crept into Melissa's room, making sure she wouldn't wake up. They'd decided earlier that they would take turns sleeping in the chair, and the others would sit on the floor keeping watch.

They'd probably switched at least four times by now and Bianca was being shaken awake by Scott so he could sleep for a little while. Bianca got up and shifted her blanket so it was tighter around her and plopped silently to the floor next to Isaac.

He smiled softly at her and she could tell he was getting tired, which was also why they had lots of coffee and soda on standby. Bianca plucked the warm mug from Isaac and took a sip herself to wake up. She handed it back to him and leaned back against the dresser, watching her mother's steady breathing.

At some point Bianca had leaned her head onto Isaac's shoulder because the hard surface was hurting her neck. Isaac really didn't mind all that much, they were literally ordered to spend time together and they'd become good friends.

The kind where you talked about everything or could sit in silence with each other, they watched a lot of late night movies, or played lots of random games. Isaac had grown pretty fond of his brunette little siren.

At some point Bianca had fallen asleep and Isaac didn't have the heart to wake her up, instead he shifted his arm around her so she would be more comfortable. Isaac barely noticed when he fell asleep too and they both ended up laying down, his arm tucked around her and her head on his chest.

Melissa McCall stirred awake before her alarm went off that morning, forcing herself to get up and get ready for her next shift. She sat up slowly and turned her head to see Scott sitting in her arm chair, Bianca and Isaac tucked around each other on the floor.

"Really, kids." She called, no response. "Kids!"

The three of them shot awake, scrambling to get off the floor, Scott looking very shocked and wide eyed, while Isaac looked around confused and scratched the back of his neck. Bianca looked thoroughly confused as well, matching Scott's expression.

"What're you think you're doing?" Melissa said with an expression that clearly said she wasn't amused.

"Uh, we were watching over you." Isaac said hesitantly.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice." Scott added, hoping it would justify why they were all sleeping on her floor.

"I told them you wouldn't like it." Bianca said under her breath and Scott poked her lightly.

"But all of you were asleep?" Melissa asked. Scott looked at the two of his companions and pointed towards them.

"You guys were on watch last." Scott said. Isaac scratched his neck again.

"What are you talking about? You were on watch last." Isaac responded.

"No, I switched with Bianca, remember?" Scott pointed out. "You guys were on watch last."

"We might've been on watch last." Isaac and Bianca said in unison, Isaac nodding and Bianca shrugged.

Melissa chuckled. "My heroes. Wait, didn't you say that they were all doctors? I mean I haven't had an M.D. recently attached to the end of my name, so I think I'm in the clear."

"Yeah, but it could just come under any kind of healer, mom, and you were definitely a healer last night." Scott reasoned, trying to convince his mom.

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna be anyone's human sacrifice today, so get your butts to school." Melissa ordered.

"I don't go to school." Bianca said. "Apparently I'm not allowed to leave the house."

"That's for your own safety." Scott argued.

"Lock me in a tower why don't you." Bianca hissed, Isaac laughed at her antics but stopped when Scott glared at him.

"We should really enroll you in online school," Melissa said tiredly.

* * *

"Bianca?" Isaac called as he walked into the house, Boyd trailing behind him.

Bianca came down the stairs barefoot, holding a book in her hands. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"We ditched out early to look after Derek." Boyd explained.

"I figured if we're gonna be protecting Derek, might as well take you with us." Isaac said and handed her a pair of shoes. She accepted them and pulled them on.

"Doesn't that technically make it easier for the alpha pack to take either of us if we're in the same place?" Bianca inquired. Isaac and Boyd exchanged a strange look.

"We have that covered." Isaac said. "Besides, Scott told me to keep an eye on you and he's got other problems right now."

They all piled into the car and drove straight to Derek's loft after making a pit stop to get a bag that would help with their plan.

As soon as they walked into Derek's loft, he told them to leave. "Go back to school."

"Well, actually, we can't. Boyd and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick." Isaac said unconvincingly. "And I'm supposed to look after Bianca."

"Just putting this out there, I am not comfortable with being under surveillance." Bianca added, examining her nails.

"What excuse did you use? Brain damage?" Derek climbed down the stairs to meet them.

"Well, I have a migraine, and, uh, Boyd here has explosive diarrhea." Isaac corrected, Bianca slapped his arm lightly.

"We're here to protect you." Boyd said, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction, clearly not amused by Isaac.

"You're here to protect me?" Derek scoffed. "We'll I'm in trouble then."

"Actually, Boyd here came up with a plan." Isaac motioned, swinging his long legs over the table. Bianca hopped up next to him and winked at Derek when he gave her an odd look.

"Yeah, I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up, tied up with electrical wires pushing current through us. I was wondering how we could do something like that," Boyd trailed off and revealed the wiring from his duffel bag. "But on a bigger scale.

"We have one problem." Derek said and held up his index fingers. "Do any of you actually know how to do that?"

Bianca smiled evilly. "You're in luck, because I do."

The three of them all stared at her, a little scared. Isaac turned to look down at her. "Where did you learn all this sketchy behavior?"

"Like I said, absentee dad, no other companions. I had an epic rebellious stage." Bianca said and smacked her lips. "Let's get to work, boys."

She explained how the wiring would work and fine tuned the plan, eventually coming up with a plausible idea. They got to work setting up the wires and now all they had to do was fill the floor up with water.

"In a pool of electrified water, it can take up to fifty milliamps to kill a normal human, less than the power it takes to turn on a light bulb." Boyd explained. "I did a bit of research after Gerard took Erica and I."

"That's comforting." Derek said unconvincingly.

"If we disable the circuit interrupter in the building's electrical room, the current will keep coming." Bianca explained, pulling the hose farther out.

"Anyone who steps foot in here," Boyd smirked. "They'll get a pretty shocking surprise."

"Especially someone who's barefoot." Isaac insinuated cockily.

* * *

"All right, we're doing everything we can. Right now, the best thing you can do is go back to school." Sheriff Stilinski ordered Scott and Stiles. Scott motioned for Stiles to follow him into the back with a worried expression on his face.

"We have to tell him." Scott demanded urgently.

"You mean, like, tell him, tell him," Stiles clarified in disbelief, "or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?"

"You know what I mean." Scott said with an unamused expression.

"You remember how your mom reacted? She didn't look you in the eye for, like, a week." Stiles brought up and leaned on one of the animals' cages. His tone was a little frantic and upset.

"And she got over it, and... and it actually made us closer." Scott pointed out.

"I don't know, dude." Stiles hesitated. "I mean, look at him. Come on, he's completely overwhelmed as it is."

"He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening. He's got people dying in his town, the town that he's supposed to protect, and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening. He's gonna find out sooner or later." Scott argued.

"Yeah, but is now really the right time?" Stiles questioned.

"What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?" Scott questioned back.

"What if telling him gets him killed, huh?" Stiles snapped. "I mean, okay, look, I get that Deaton's been like a father to you. I get that, okay? But this is m... Scott, this is my actual father. I can't... I can't lose both of my parents, all right? Not both of them."

"You're right." Scott sighed, defeated.

"No, I'm not. I'm not right. I'll tell him." Stiles decided. Scratching the back of his neck, clearly conflicted.

"I'll help you." Scott offered. Then he heard a noise come from outside, motioning for Stiles to follow him back out to the main room. They watched confused as the French teacher talked to the police.

"Please, whatever you need, however you can help find my brother." Ms. Morell said, concern leaking into her voice. Stiles turned to Scott and mouthed the word brother, Scott just shrugged back.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" The sheriff asked and moved away with the detective.

"Okay, listen closely, both of you." Ms. Morell said as she walked towards Scott and Stiles. "No sheriff, deputy, or Detective is going to be able to find him."

"You don't have to ask us for help." Scott said.

"Actually, I'm trying to help you." She corrected, "because, if you're going to find my brother, then you need to use the only people who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural."

"Lydia and Bianca." Stiles sighed and ran his hand over his head.

* * *

"It's Stiles, I have to go." Bianca said after checking up her phone. They hadn't disrupted the current yet so the water was still safe to walk through. Isaac pushed himself off the wall.

"Why?" He asked, moving to lean over Bianca's shoulder and read the text. She handed her phone off to him and started removing her shoes.

"They need help finding Deaton." Bianca said. "My guess is they need a supernatural detector."

"Come on, I'll walk you down." Isaac said, passed back her phone and snatched her shoes. She nodded and they left the penthouse with a quick goodbye to Derek and Boyd.

The other werewolves had watched the whole interaction between the two before they left and Derek turned to Boyd with a confused expression. "Are they dating?"

"I think he likes her." Boyd corrected. "I also don't think he knows."

"Hopeless," Derek muttered under his breath.

Isaac had walked with Bianca all the way out to Stiles' jeep, opening the door for her and helping her get in. She turned around and tapped his cheek lightly before closing the door.

"You are taking this bodyguard position way too seriously." Bianca giggled, Isaac blushed slightly, embarrassed. But Bianca kissed his cheek anyway. "But it's very sweet."

He stepped back and she winked at him while Stiles' drove away.

"What's going on with you and Isaac?" Stiles asked and looked skeptically at Bianca through the mirror.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked and popped her head through the seats.

"Friends don't act like that." Cora added, also with a skeptical look identical to Stiles'.

"I'm just a naturally flirty person." Bianca reasoned and kissed Stiles' cheek to prove her point. Stiles rolled his eyes at her but smiled softly. They drove the rest of the way back to school with Cora and Stiles bickering back and forth with Bianca adding sarcastic quips in between arguments.

They walked into school and looked around aimlessly. "All right, Bianca and I will go this way, Cora go that way and see if you can find Lydia."

They circled around the school and looked through the classrooms, but no sign of Lydia anywhere. Stiles and Bianca eventually looped back around and met Cora at the front.

"What now?" Cora asked. Stiles rubbed his face and paced, like he was thinking.

"Can you use your werewolf senses to find her?" Stiles asked. Cora shrugged and closed her eyes, it took awhile but she finally pinpointed Lydia.

"I got her." Cora said irritably. "and she's not alone."

Before either of them could question what Cora meant, the werewolf pulled the school fire alarm.

"You don't have very good taste in guys, do you?" Cora asked Lydia as she slipped into the coach's office after watching Aiden leave.

Lydia tried to walk past Cora, but she stepped in front of her. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, Derek would like to kindly ask you to stop seeing Aiden," Cora ordered, "which means that if I catch you with him again, I'm not going to pull the fire alarm. I'm going to pull your tongue out of your head."

"Sweetheart, my last boyfriend was a homicidal lizard, so I think I can handle a werewolf." Lydia contemplated. She tried to leave again, but Cora grabbed her wrist tightly. "Let go. I said…"

"Let go." Stiles demanded, taking the back way into coach's office with Bianca skipping behind him. "She said, let go."

"What's going here?" Lydia sighed. Bianca looped her arm through Lydia's.

"They need supernatural detectors to help find Deaton." Bianca explained. Lydia tilted her head to the side and nodded. The four of them waited till the school was evacuated and then slipped into an empty classroom.

Lydia and Bianca sat down at a table, Cora leaned over on one side, while Stiles started piling the table with an assortment of objects.

"A ouija board?" Lydia said, not amused.

"Also called a spirit board, and it's worth a shot." Stiles argued and pulled out all the pieces.

"A shot in the dark." Lydia added unhelpfully.

"Could you just try it, please, okay? Let's not forget who this is for... Scott's boss, the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion. Not to mention helped both of you out with the whole harbingers of death thing." Stiles retorted. He placed the spinner the wrong way and Lydia automatically corrected it with her lips pursed.

"Oh, wait, should we all do this?" Cora asked.

"Yeah, yeah. You guys ready?" Stiles asked, they all replied yes and put their fingers on the object.

"Where's Dr. Deaton?" Stiles asked no one in particular. Stiles and Cora both looked at Bianca and Lydia expectantly.

"What?" Bianca inquired.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Stiles said softly.

"Oh, we don't know the answer. I thought we were asking some sort of spirit." Lydia's eyes darting between the two of them. Bianca pulled her hands back and rolled her eyes.

"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora asked, looking at the other two girls. "I heard this one sees dead people."

Bianca looked slightly offended. "Darling, my name is Bianca, and I see ghosts. As in people who are already dead and don’t talk.”

"Is she for real?" Lydia asked, pointing at Cora. Cora sighed and leaned back on the other table.

"What else do you have?" Bianca looked through the stuff Stiles had brought and pulled out a pair of keys. "I assume these are Deaton's?"

"Yeah." Stiles confirmed. He snatched them from her and turned to Lydia. "Close your eyes, and I'm gonna put them in your hand, and then we're just gonna try and see if you can feel out for his location. It's called psychometry."

"I'm not a psychic." Lydia corrected. Bianca laughed lightly.

"Psychic?" Bianca laughed. "Not your best, Stiles."

"She's something! Okay? Just, Lydia, put out your hand, and…" Stiles snapped. Lydia rolled her eyes but held out her hand anyway.

"Hmm." Lydia hummed when the keys dropped into her hands.

"What?" Stiles said, he sounded hopeful.

"They're cold." Lydia replied. Stiles' eye twitched at her and he waved his hands dramatically.

"Lydia, concentrate, please? Trying to save lives here, for the love of God." Stiles hissed. "Yeah, what is it? What do you see?"

"Nothing." Lydia said, defeated. "Here, try with Bianca."

Bianca looked unconvinced that this would work but placed her hand out anyway. Stiles placed them in her hand and she closed her eyes. She waited for a second, any inkling of a humming or if her veins turned to ice. But nothing happened. "Sorry, I got nothing too."

Stiles snatched them back and pulled out a piece of paper with a pencil instead. "Just follow your instincts."

"Automatic writing?" Lydia deadpanned. Stiles nodded and forced the pencil towards her. She shared an annoyed look with Bianca before relenting and started to draw.

"Lydia, what are you doing? What... what the hell is that?" Stiles snapped.

"A tree." Lydia replied shortly.

"A tr- Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words, like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is." Stiles said, nearly yelling.

"Well, maybe you should've said that." Bianca added unhelpfully. "I don't understand why you think we can just turn on and off our abilities like werewolves."

"We're trying anything we can to find Deaton." Stiles replied. "He's running out of time."

Cora continued to watch Lydia draw a useless tree and snapped, "Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?"

"Genius? Yes. Psychic, no. Honestly, I don't know why you're even bothering with me anyway. I mean, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny." Lydia muttered.

"What? Why Danny?" Stiles said frantically.

"Because... Last night, he was a target. But it wasn't a sacrifice." Scott responded.

* * *

Allison pulled Scott into her apartment quickly, and led him straight to her room. "So I was looking through one of his drawers, and I found this." She said and held up a light, they were going to move somewhere else, but the elevator dinged. "He wasn't supposed to be back yet."

"What do I do? Where do I go?" Scott asked nervously. Allison looked around frantically before pulling him into her closet. She turned on the light in her hand and leaned back on the door. They waited in silence for a second before Allison felt something

"What are you doing?" Allison hissed.

"Nothing." Scott said, confused.

"Part of you is doing something." Allison insinuated.

Scott looked down and turned embarrassed. "Oh, sorry."

"Stop." Allison begged.

"I kind of don't have control over that." Scott said, embarrassed.

"Okay, well, I'll turn around." Allison suggested.

"Yeah, totally." She shifted around slowly so her front now faced the door and her back was against Scott.

"Allison." Scott whispered.

"What?" Allison responded.

"That's worse." Scott said. Allison giggled softly, placing her hand over her mouth to stop the noise. She shifted back around so she was facing Scott and looked up at him. For a moment it felt like time slowed down, like they weren't trying to save someone's life, like they were still Scott _and_ Allison.

He leaned down and she was leaning up, she unconsciously licked her lips and got closer. Scott wrapped an arm around her waist and the other one was on her hip. A little closer and he'd be kissing her, and before he knew it, he was. Scott missed her, he craved everything about her.

Allison whimpered into the kiss, she'd imagined it a hundred times. What it'd be like to kiss him again, be held by him again, anything. She leaned even further into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

It felt like forever in that small stolen moment, but they broke apart when they heard the elevator doors closing.

"Allison?" Scott whispered, silently asking what just happened and what it meant.

"Later." She promised and pulled him out of her closet back into the real world.

* * *

"Okay, so, what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?" Cora asked frantically as they all crowded around the medical table, pulling out papers and looking for clues.

"Because it's not just homework, okay?" Stiles rifled through the papers and found a packet. "It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by lunar phases, all right? Now, look at this. This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal."

"'I strongly advise you to choose another subject. The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudoscience. Not suitable for class.'" Lydia read.

"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice. He knew something." Scott figured out.

"Now, check this out." Stiles grabbed a map and set it open on the table. "Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map, all right? Danny had one too. Danny marked all the telluric currents, okay? Now, the weird thing about beacon hills is that it actually is a beacon. You wouldn't believe how much energy flowing through the earth is around this town."

"Stiles, look, they match." Bianca pointed out and started to line up the maps Danny had and Mr. Harris'.

"All right, there's three places, right? Where they're kidnapped, and then the place where their body was found." Scott said and circled where the lines crossed.

"Look, that's right on the telluric current." Lydia added.

"So, maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between." Bianca reasoned.

"Let me see that." Stiles muttered and grabbed the pen. "You said there's six more bodies to be found. Deaton's one of them. Got to be somewhere in between, right?"

"Stop." Cora commanded and grabbed Stiles' hand, moving it to a familiar place. "He's in the vault. He's in the same vault."

They all hustled the papers together and started rushing towards the door, but Cora called back.

Lydia heard her and called for the others, "guys, hold on."

"Lydia, we don't have time." Scott reminded her.

"It's Boyd. The plan didn't work. They cut the power." Cora said worriedly after checking her point. Bianca felt her phone go off too and she got a text from Isaac.

"I just got something from Isaac too." Bianca said. "The alpha pack is there already."

"It's just like he said." Scott whispered to himself. "Go. I can save Deaton myself."

"What? Scott, what about us?" Stiles asked.

"Cora can't get there fast enough without you." Scott reasoned. "Go. We can save both of them. Bianca, try to stay out of sight. They might take you if they get the chance."

"All right, let's go." Stiles said and they ran. The clock was ticking and Bianca finally could hear a soft hum, one she knew she was going to hear soon.

Stiles and Lydia looked at each other worriedly, Cora was in the back panicking, and Bianca looked out the window, the music playing just for her was getting louder.

* * *

"Pull them all, just pull them all." Stiles said and the three other girls started to yank all the handles, silently praying it would work. The light flickered back on and they all looked at each other. Without another thought they all ran for the stairs to get to the loft.

It was too late. They made it there too late. Boyd was laying in the water, blooding pouring out of his wounds. Cora pushed past Stiles and dropped to the floor, tears falling down her cheeks.

Derek kneeled beside them, ashamed, hurt, guilty. That was another one of his wolves gone. One that he promised a family too, promised to protect. He let another one down and dropped his head in shame. His hands shaking uncontrollably with Boyd's blood still staining them.

Stiles watched the sad scene in front of him and placed a hand on Derek's shoulder, making eye contact with Lydia. Who was standing horrified in the doorway.

Bianca had stood by Lydia the whole time until she felt it. Her blood ran cold, the music had started to play. She wasn't prepared to see this, she didn't want to see this. It was so much death and pain, it shouldn't be normal to come up with escape plans or literally have life and death fall into someone's hands.

She didn't get a choice though because Boyd appeared next to his body, looking down sadly at the sight of Cora crying into his chest and Derek looking defeated.

Bianca moved away from Lydia and slowly walked towards his ghost. "Hi, Boyd."

Everyone looked at her cautiously, but understood what was happening. Boyd looked at her and smiled softly, that was new. The people she saw never changed their expressions.

"Bianca." He whispered. Bianca stepped back in surprise for a moment, she'd never heard a ghost speak before, but she shook it off quickly and walked towards him.

"I'm sorry." Was all Bianca could muster up with watery eyes. He took another step and shook his head softly. Bianca tried to look away from the blood staining his shirt.

"I knew what I was getting into." Boyd responded, looking at the small family he ended up with unexpectedly. "Do you know where I'll end up?"

"In heaven, I'm sure." Bianca jokes and lets out a sad laugh. "With Erica."

"Take care of him, okay?" Boyd asked and nodded in Isaac's direction. The lanky boy was still holding his teacher, tears falling and eyesight trained on where Boyd's body laid. "Take care of everyone."

"Promise, cross my heart." Bianca replied. She held out her hand for him to take, they never disappeared until they touched her. "Are you ready?"

"Goodbye." Boyd whispered one last time and placed his hand into hers. One second he was holding onto her and the next he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the morning of Boyd's funeral and they'd all spent the night at Scott and Bianca's house the day before so they could go together. First thing in the morning, Derek had gone AWOL. Leaving the rest of them to deal with the aftermath.

Stiles and Bianca were in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone, no one had the heart to really eat, so it was mostly nibbling on toast and scrambled eggs. Scott and Isaac still hadn't come down yet and the girls were exchanging worried looks.

"I'm going to check on them." Bianca decided and left Stiles to finish making the eggs. She wiped her hands and smoothed out the black dress she borrowed from Lydia before taking a deep breath and walking up the stairs.

She knocked on Scott's door first, he didn't respond but Bianca walked in anyway. Scott was sitting on his bed, already dressed and ready to go. Yet he was sitting there, staring into space.

"Scott?" Bianca murmured. "Do you want to come down and join us to eat something?"

"How did we end up here?" Scott asked stoically. Bianca sighed and sat down next to him. "Erica, Boyd, sacrifices, alpha pack."

Bianca wrapped an arm around him. "I can't answer that. But I can tell you that we have to keep going."

"We shouldn't have too." Scott told her.

"No we shouldn't, but if we don't do this, who will?" Bianca asked. Scott pulled his sister into a tight hug, knowing she was right and laid a soft kiss on her forehead. "Go get something to eat while I go get Isaac."

He nodded and went downstairs to join Stiles, Allison, and Lydia. Bianca went the opposite way and let herself into Isaac's room. Like Scott he was already dressed and ready, but was leaning on the window frame.

"Isaac." Bianca called from the doorway. "You should get something to eat before we leave."

"Okay." He responded, but didn't move. She walked in further and leaned opposite of Isaac on the window.

"I'm sorry about Boyd." She said gently.

"It was Erica, Boyd, and me. After my father died, they were the closest I got to a family. When they were taken, I searched for days on end." Isaac spoke, he sounded empty. "I found them, but by then it was just Boyd and me. We said our goodbyes to Erica and we had to move on. Now Boyd's gone too, Derek's disappeared, and I don't know what's happening anymore."

"Isaac," Bianca cried softly at his broken tone at the end. He had stray tears leaking down his cheeks, and was trying to curl further into the wall. Bianca reached up and wiped his tears away and forced him into a hug. At first he wanted to pull away from her, but ended up relenting and falling into her grasp, clutching at the back of her dress and crying into her neck.

Together the boys got out of Stiles' jeep and the girls got out of Allison's car, and they met up with Cora who was already there standing near the back. They crowded together, trying not to look too noticeable, but it was hard to look that way when they gave off a collective dark aura.

Boyd's family was at the front, his mother cried on his coffin and his father stood behind her. It was heartbreaking to watch a mother go through losing her son. The rest of the rows were filled with family members and the odd person here and there.

They listened as people spoke about Boyd, then watched as his coffin was lowered into the ground, and walked the line to give their condolences to his mother. They waited a little ways away for everyone to clear out, finally watching as his mother was the last person to drive away. Then they stood around his grave, looking down at the freshly moved dirt.

Cora fell to her knees and touched the end where the new dirt met the old. "You didn't deserve this. I'll make them pay, Boyd. They won't get away with this."

Stiles placed a hand on her shoulder and helped her up. She didn't let go and neither did he, but no one mentioned it. They stood there for a long time, watching the earth and saying silent goodbyes.

* * *

"Lydia!" Bianca called as she walked into the other girl's house. The strawberry blonde walked down the stairs to meet her in the living room. She was surprised to see not only the siren, but also Isaac with her.

"Hey Bianca, Hi Isaac." Lydia greeted and plopped down onto the couch. "What're you guys doing here."

"Well, everyone has suddenly disappeared. Scott and Allison took off and refused to tell us where. Stiles and Cora are busy doing God knows what, so I figured we could do a little research today." Bianca explained and sat down next to Lydia, Isaac shuffled awkwardly and finally sat down in an armchair.

"Research what?" Lydia asked.

"You." Isaac replied. "Like what we did for Bianca."

"Allison has the bestiary though." Lydia pointed out. "And you said she and Scott are doing something."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can look through the internet." Bianca argued and pulled out Scott's laptop.

* * *

After Boyd's funeral, Stiles took Cora home and they sat in silence the whole way back, when he parked, Stiles made the split decision to go with her. Things were moving fast lately, and he had questions that maybe only Cora could answer.

So he followed her up to the loft and unintentionally asked insensitive questions on Derek's whereabouts. She rounded on him and told him that she didn't know the answer to any of them.

"How long do you think he'll be gone?" Stiles asked. Cora sighed and looked out the window, recounting the story of hunters going after Derek and Peter when she was young.

"They were there for two days, waiting, hiding. That's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us... hide and heal." Cora finally answered. Stiles paced rapidly and shook his head.

"Okay, so is two days standard, then, or are we thinking Derek's on, like, some extended getaway?" Stiles asked, half sarcastic and half serious.

"Why do you care?" Cora snapped and turned to look at him

"Why do I care?" Stiles asked in disbelief. "Let's see... because over the last few weeks, my best friend's tried to kill himself. His boss nearly got ritually sacrificed. A girl that I've known since I was three _was_ ritually sacrificed. Boyd was killed by alphas. I... do you want me to keep going? 'Cause I can, all right? For, like, an hour."

"You think Derek can do anything about that?" Cora argued, walking closer to Stiles.

"Well, since he's the one everyone seems to be after, it's more like he should do something about it, yeah." Stiles suggested irritably, pacing back and forth.

"I don't know." Cora said and leaned on the table. "There's something different about him now. He wasn't like this when we knew him."

"What was he like?" Stiles inquired, now confused and walking closer to her.

"A lot like Scott, actually." Peter said out of nowhere and walked down the twisted stairs to join Cora and Stiles. "A lot like most teenagers, unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers."

"And so what happened? What changed him?" Stiles pressed further.

"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men." Peter smiled darkly and sat on the couch. "A girl."

"You're telling me some girl broke his little heart? That's why Derek is the way he is?" Stiles asked annoyed, looking between Peter and Cora

"Do you remember Derek before he was an Alpha and had blue eyes?" Peter demanded, looking between them, but specifically asking Stiles. "Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?"

"I just always thought it was, like, a genetic thing." Stiles muttered.

"If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the color of his eyes." Peter said ominously.

* * *

"So…" Scott trailed off. Allison turned and smiled sheepishly at him.

"So?" Allison responded, but she knew what he was alluding to.

"We have to talk about it." Scott finally said, tired of pretending like their kiss never happened. They never got a chance to talk about it after it happened, then things got crazier, but now sitting in Allison's car with nowhere to go forced the topic.

"We should." Allison relented. "What do you want it to mean?"

"I think you need to answer that." Scott said vaguely. "We broke up because the timing and things weren't great for either of us."

"Is the timing right now?" Allison asked. "There's always something going on, a new threat, a new battle. I'm starting to realize timing doesn't mean anything in our lives."

"I won't lie and say I never thought about getting back together." Scott started. "Whatever this is between us, I want it to be something we both want and are ready for. Back when we first started dating we were a lot different than we are now."

"We're not as innocent or naive." Allison finished for him. She sighed and leaned back in her seat. "How about right now we don't have a label."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, confused.

"We keep going on as we are now, if we happen to have a few more moments like we did in my closet, I'm not opposed. But everyday is a new battle and we don't have the time to put it into a relationship. I don't want that and it's not fair to either of us." Allison stuttered out.

Scott thought about it, he honestly would have rather they be dating, but she was also right. They couldn't start dating again now and expect to pick up just like before. "Okay, no labels."

* * *

"I have nothing." Lydia sighed in defeat and dropped back onto her bed. "This is hopeless."

"Come on, Lydia," Bianca said, all too cheerily with everything going on. "We'll figure it out."

"What we need is a break." Isaac argued and pulled the laptop out of Bianca's hand and closed it.

"And do what?" Lydia asked with her eyes closed. Isaac shrugged back at her with a blank expression. Bianca's eyes darted between them and she let out an annoyed noise.

"Come on!" Bianca shouted. "What did you guys do here for fun before you all turned into supernatural creatures that go bump in the night?"

Lydia sat up and had her face scrunched up, the idea of doing something normal seemed really foreign now. It also made her realize how much everything really had changed. "Go to parties, throw parties, go on dates."

"I worked in the cemetery and did homework." Isaac added and shrugged. "I wasn't exactly popular back then."

"Let's go to a party then." Bianca smiled deviously, they both looked at her skeptically. "We deserve a little fun."

"No." Isaac shot down. "You're not even supposed to leave the house."

"That's why you're here," Bianca retorted with a 'duh' face. "We'll be fine, I highly doubt big bag Deucalion is going to send his pack after us at a high school party."

"Maybe she's right." Lydia added. "I know where one is tonight."

" _No_." Isaac repeated more forcefully and looked between them. "You're both crazy, there is so much that could go wrong with going to a party."

"If I remember correctly, from the stories _you_ told me. You've done a lot of crazier things." Bianca reminded him, referring to their less than stellar past when it came to dealing with the kanima. Isaac grimaced knowing she was right and cursed himself for telling her.

"That doesn't mean we should go." Isaac argued weakly. Lydia hopped off her bed and threw open her closet.

"I like it, we're going." Lydia decided and shoved Isaac out her bedroom door so she and Bianca could change.

* * *

Allison stopped in front of the door to her grandpa's room, Scott standing behind her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Scott asked her and squeezed her shoulders. She forced a smile and nodded, taking a deep breath and pushing the door open.

"Did you bring him?" Was the first thing Gerard asked when his granddaughter opened the door. He listened for a moment and heard footsteps, so he eagerly turned around to see Scott walking in. "Come in, Scott. Give an old man a little something for his pain."

"You don't have to do this." Allison whispered to Scott.

"If you want me to talk, this is how it's going to happen." Gerard bargained.

"If I do this you have to tell us everything you know." Scott demanded and rolled up his sleeve. "Everything."

Scott grasped Gerard's hand and absorbed his pain, feeling it spread through his body and forcing his eyes to turn. He yanked his hand back and stumbled back for a second until Allison placed a hand on his back.

"Are you okay?" Allison said in a soft tone. Scott nodded and turned back to Gerard.

"I did what you asked, now hold up your end of the deal." Scott demanded. Gerard looked up with an evil smile.

"If you want to know what happened, I'm going to need you to tell me about what's happening in Beacon Hills now." Gerard said and turned his nose up. Allison rolled her eyes but recounted the past weeks from when they found Bianca to Boyd's death.

"They found a third body?" Gerard asked with a creepy smile. Allison rolled her eyes, but responded.

"Another doctor, right after Scott found Deaton." Allison corrected from her place at the window sill.

"Right after? Almost like it was expected he'd survive." Gerard said, trying to plant seeds of doubt. He was trying to get a rise out of them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott demanded.

"How do you know your dark druid isn't your wise veterinarian himself?" Gerard asked and refolded his soaked tissue. "Maybe he knew you'd find him. Maybe he planned it that way."

"He would never let anyone innocent die." Scott automatically defended.

"Don't be so sure. You'd be surprised how far some people would go to get rid of someone like Deucalion." Gerard laughed darkly.

"Or someone like you?" Allison retorted quickly and stood up, watching Gerard intently. She barely wanted to be here, but they needed answers. The clock was ticking and Gerard held the cards.

"I don't go easily, though, do I?" Gerard asked rhetorically and spit more black fluid into his napkin. He examined it for a moment, then threw it angrily to the ground. "You know, Scott, you've made me something of a celebrity here. I'm a medical mystery. The cancer is now virtually undetectable, but the doctors have no clue why my body keeps producing and ejecting this bizarre black fluid."

"I did what you wanted me to do." Scott snapped. "Tell us how to beat him."

"You can't. I've tried." Gerard argued.

"Then this is a complete waste of time. He doesn't know anything. Sorry you did this." Allison interrupted, she stood up and headed straight for the door. Scott hadn't followed her yet, but he could feel how annoyed and uncomfortable she'd been the whole time."Let's go."

"Wait. I can tell you one thing. Deucalion may have lost his eyes, but he's not always blind." Gerard said and widened his eyes to emphasize his point.

* * *

"Okay, so if Derek was a sophomore back then, how old was he?" Stiles asked rapidly after Peter told him and Cora about when Derek met Paige. "How old were you? How old are you now?"

"Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you might think." Peter replied cryptically.

"Okay, that was frustratingly vague." Stiles hissed, then he turned to Cora and pointed at her. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen." She said shortly.

"See, that's an answer." Stiles snapped at Peter, still pointing at Cora. "That's how we answer people."

"Well, seventeen how you'd measure in years." Cora added, smiling when Stiles turned exasperated.

"All right, I'm just gonna drop it." He responded and waved back at her. "What happened to Derek and the cello girl?"

"What do you think happened? They were teenagers. One minute, it's, "I hate you, don't talk to me." The next, it's frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone for five minutes." Peter said, his tone suggesting it should've been a predictable answer. "Their favorite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills."

"All right, hold up. How do you know all this?" Stiles demanded, trying to make sense of the story. "You just said that they were alone."

"Back then, I wasn't just Derek's Uncle." Peter said and leaned on his knees. "I was his best friend, his closest confidante. That's how I know."

* * *

"This was such a bad idea," Isaac muttered from the back of Lydia's car. Bianca rounded on him and glared.

"Will you relax, please?" Bianca said. Then turned back around to apply another coat of lip gloss. "It'll be fine. No one ever has to know."

"Cause our lives are that easy." Isaac said under his breath. Bianca giggled this time and shook her head softly.

"Trust me, it will be fine." Bianca reassured him once more. "You wouldn't have cut with me back at my boarding school."

"Rebellious stage?" Isaac asked knowingly. She winked back at him and turned to fix her mascara this time.

Lydia looked oddly between the two but didn't comment on anything. She pulled into a parking spot on the street and touched up her makeup before getting out of the car.

"Let loose Isaac," Lydia pleaded. "It's a public place, things are quiet. It'll be fun."

"One hour." Isaac finally said. "Then we leave."

"Two." Bianca argued, "and we get food on the way home."

Isaac contemplated it and Bianca leaned dramatically onto him and sighed over and over. "Alright, but Scott is going to kill me."

"He doesn't have to know." Lydia winked and pulled them both inside.

It was mostly people who went to Beacon Hills high, but kids from other schools were scattered around. The music was deafening and shaking the house, but everyone was intoxicated, so they didn't seem to mind.

Bianca smiled evilly at Isaac and grabbed his hand, forcing him into the crowded makeshift dance floor. He looked awkwardly around, accessing for any threats, but mostly because partying wasn't really his thing.

Bianca had other ideas and forced Isaac to look at her, she grabbed his arms and put them around herself, finally getting him to smile.

"Let go." Bianca leaned up and whispered into Isaac's ear, kissing his cheek on her way back down.

He unconsciously leaned towards her and grasped her hips, giving into the contagious freedom. He'd been slowly falling for the brunette girl in his arms and right now she was giving him the one thing he'd been craving. Bianca smiled victoriously and slid down Isaac's body, matching the beat of the music.

* * *

"The older wolves had a relationship with the druids. They called them emissaries." Gerard explained. Allison and Scott had shifted positions and they sat directly in front of Gerard.

"Like my boss, Deaton." Scott said connecting the pieces in his head. Gerard slowly got out of his wheelchair and turned around, Scott and Allison stood up alerted, but followed anyway.

"Do you know the myth of Lycaon?" Gerard asked and opened an old book.

"I know it's where we get the word 'lycanthropy.'" Scott added.

"According to myth, some Greek citizens believed they owed their lives more to Prometheus than to the gods of Olympus. And some followers even took names to honor the titans instead of the gods." Gerard explained and opened the book to a specific page for the teenagers to look at.

"Like Deucalion." Scott added and looked away.

"The son of Prometheus. Lycaon didn't just refuse to honor the gods. He challenged them." Gerard told them and showed them photos. "He invited Zeus to a banquet and then tried to serve him the flesh of a human being. Angered, Zeus blew the place apart with lightning bolts and then punished Lycaon and his sons by turning them into wolves. The part that's lesser known is how Lycaon sought out the druids to help turn him back to human."

"Why druids?" Scott asked.

"The belief was that the ancient druids knew how to shape-shift." Gerard said slowly. "They couldn't make Lycaon and his sons human again, but they did teach them how to shift back and forth. And so the druids became important advisors to the packs."

"They keep us connected to humanity. But they're a secret even in the pack. Sometimes only the Alpha knows who the emissary is." Cora explained to Stiles and leaned over the table. "Derek and I had no idea about Deaton."

"Or his sister, Morrell." Peter jumped in.

"She's an emissary too?" Stiles asked in disbelief. He rubbed his neck and looked between the werewolves.

"For the Alpha pack." Peter said like it should've been obvious.

"Our guidance counselor?" Stiles yelled. He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. "Why the hell don't you people tell me any of this stuff, huh? I shared some really intimate details with her."

"And did she give you good advice?" Cora asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Actually, yeah." Stiles murmured, thinking back to his session with her.

"That's what they do. That's what Deaton used to do for Talia." Peter said.

* * *

Lydia wandered around the house, looking around at all the drunk teenagers, remembering she used to be one of them. She used to pretend to be vapid, shallow, and rude. She sighed deeply and leaned on a wall.

So much had changed, she had grown a lot as well, being at a party was just a foreign concept to her now. Although it was nice to pretend she wasn't some kind of supernatural detector for a night.

She thought about what her life would've been like if the werewolves never came back to Beacon Hills. She'd probably still be at this party, still acting like she was vapid, still with Jackson. Not sneaking into the coach's office every now and then to make out with Aiden or literally have death follow her around.

Lydia was shaken from her thoughts when Bianca grabbed her arm. "Come on, Lydia!"

The other girl's excitement was contagious, so Lydia laughed back and let herself be dragged to the dance floor. They moved around each other, gaining looks from the crowd, both girls eating up the attention.

In two short hours, they had danced, laughed, smiled, and everything felt okay for that small window of time before they had to jump back into reality.

* * *

"He sees as a wolf?" Scott finally realized, leaning forward.

"He's not always blind." Gerard confirmed cockily.

"Maybe we can use it against him." Allison said and picked up her bag to leave.

"Scott." Gerard called one last time, holding out his arm for Scott. He felt the pain leave his body the second Scott gripped his hand and sighed in content. "Oh, I think about you sometimes, Scott. I do. I wonder, what if I'd done things differently? Getting the bite to cure my cancer. And I wonder when it became my nature to believe most things couldn't be asked for but had to be taken."

"I don't believe you." Scott hissed and looked Gerard menacingly in the eye. "The whole time that you were telling your story, I was listening to your heartbeat. It never went up. It never went down. It was steady the whole time."

"Because I was telling the truth." Gerard said innocently.

"Or because you're a really good liar." Scott grabbed Gerard's hand again tightly, and leaned down to get in his face. "If you lied and it gets people hurt... I'll be back to take away more than your pain. "

* * *

"What?" Cora demanded softly. "What's this... what's this look on your face?"

Stiles turned to her, confused. "What look?"

"The kind of look that makes me want to punch you." Cora said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, my God." Stiles muttered and nodded at her. "You are so Derek's sister. I forgot."

"Well, what is with the look?" Cora demanded, exasperated.

"I just don't believe him." Stiles said simply, then turned her body towards Cora. "All right, in Ms. Blake's class, we're reading _Heart of Darkness_ , and it's in first person, right? Narrated by Marlow. The thing is that he's... he's an unreliable narrator. You know the details of it have changed, you know, just because of his perspective."

Cora nodded along. "Well, then we heard the story from Peter's perspective."

"Right, and I don't think we got the whole story." Stiles corrected.

"So, what, are... Are you just gonna ask Derek about the girl he fell in love with and then killed?" Cora asked bluntly, not serious.

"If I have to, yeah." Stiles hesitated, looking Cora directly in the eye.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Lydia said as she paced in Scott's living room. "You two talked to Peter about Derek, and you two talked to Allison's psycho grandpa about Deucalion?"

They all looked at each other and nodded in confirmation. Scott had called everyone and asked that they all meet back at his and Bianca's house. So on Lydia, Bianca, and Isaac's way home they picked up a late dinner for everyone, and were discussing what had happened that day in the living room.

"Cora and I think Peter only gave us half the truth about what happened when Derek was young." Stiles added.

"Why though?" Bianca asked. "Why lie about Derek's life?"

"Because he manipulated him." Cora realized. "I was really young at the time, but Peter and Derek were never close like he claims they were."

"Okay," Lydia said slowly, then turned to Scott and Allison, "what about you two, what did Gerard tell you?"

"He told us about Talia Hale and how the alpha pack was formed." Scott responded, "but his heartbeat never changed. It was completely steady the whole time. We can't be sure it's all true."

"Although he told us that Deucalion can see through his wolf eyes. That I believe, even if it's not true we should prepare for it." Allison said. "If he doesn't know that we know, then we can use it to our advantage."

"Guess it looks like we're going to war kids." Bianca said dramatically.


	8. Chapter 8

Bianca knew something was wrong the moment she woke up that morning. She twisted and turned all night plagued by dreams of the ocean, eventually waking up her mom too. She felt bad and ended up pacing the living room the rest of the night instead. A humming had started to play in her mind as well, it wasn't loud yet, but it was a warning. All day she waited for something to happen, tried to follow the sounds, waited for a dead body, but nothing. Isaac and Scott had exchanged worried looks about her all day, but didn't say anything either.

Later that night Isaac, Scott, and Bianca were sitting on the couch watching a movie to try and get Bianca's attention onto something else, it wasn't working too well because she was still staring into space and shaking slightly.

It hit her unexpectedly, she usually felt the cold or heard an inkling of a tune first, but not this time. They both hit her full force and a person appeared in front of her before she could blink.

This time it was a woman, dressed like a deputy, curly hair, and strangled like the others, blood poured down her neck and stained her jacket. She walked towards Bianca slowly and looked at her dead in the eye, eventually standing in front of her but not moving. After a minute, the dead woman touched Bianca's arm, fading away into the void.

"Bianca!" Scott snapped and shook her. Bianca blinked and her eyes darted around the room, looking for someone who wasn't there. Scott was looking at her worriedly and Isaac was also holding onto her arms.

"Someone's dead." Bianca whispered back. As if on cue, Scott's phone began to ring with Allison's name popping up right across the top. He answered hesitantly and listened to her tell him that Lydia found another body, probably the same one Bianca saw.

"Lydia found a body." Scott said as soon as he hung up. "I need to go."

"I'm coming too." Bianca demanded and started to stand up. Scott shook his head and lightly pushed her back towards Isaac.

"No," Scott said. "You've been on edge all day and you just scared the crap out of Isaac and me. Just stay here and I'll take you to see Lydia tomorrow."

"Okay, fine." Bianca sighed and sat back down. Scott promised one more time and then flew out the door.

"You can hear something, can't you?" Isaac asked hesitantly. After they danced at that party, they were balancing a thin line between friendship and something more.

"It's a constant hum, all the time, but I don't know what it means." Bianca whispered and tucked her legs to her chest. "But something's going to happen, I can feel it."

"Come here." Isaac said softly and opened his arms, she climbed over and tucked herself into his side. He stroked her hair and rubbed her arms to warm her up after seeing another ghost. "We'll figure it out, we always do."

* * *

"Why can't we use the elevator, like normal people?" Bianca hissed as Isaac pushed her up the fire escape.

"Because Argent isn't too fond of werewolves and we don't want to risk crossing paths with the alpha pack." Isaac explained and pulled up to the next level.

They climbed over the edge and finally made it to Allison's balcony, Isaac went first, and then picked Bianca up so they were both standing in front of Allison's window. Isaac went to slowly unlatch it, but a hand reached out unexpectedly and grabbed him by the shirt. One second Isaac was on the window frame and then Allison was straddling him with a Chinese ring dagger to his throat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Allison demanded.

"You weren't at school." Isaac blurted out.

"Did Scott send you? Is he checking up on me?" Allison deadpanned.

"Maybe he's worried about you." Isaac pointed out, his hands still in a surrender motion.

"Well, I can take care of myself." Allison argued.

"Yeah, I've noticed, more than once." Isaac muttered.

"If I come in, will you hold a knife to my throat too?" Bianca called from outside the balcony. Allison scrambled off Isaac and went to get Bianca into the room.

"Well, since you're both here, might as well help me." Allison said and grabbed a jacket from the closet.

"Help with what?" Isaac asked. Allison turned around with a grimace.

"In my dad's office he has a map of where the sacrifices are taken and where they're found, and the weird part is there's marks on there where people haven't been found yet."

"Okay." Isaac drew out. "Hold on a second, your dad's the killer?"

"Well that's a major plot twist." Bianca muttered as the three of them walked into Allison's dad's office.

"No, I mean, I don't think he is at least. I hope he isn't." Allison corrected.

"You hope he isn't the serial killing dark druid, who's been slashing peoples throats?" Bianca clarified, then muttered under her breath, "and I thought I had daddy issues."

"Yeah, right, I'm leaning towards not at the moment." Allison said. Then moved behind her desk. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're just trying to get all the cards on the table here." Isaac said and motioned to the desk. Allison ignored his comment and turned on a LED light to show the hidden marks on the map.

"See the marks? There are five more bodies to be found but it doesn't say who the bodies are." Allison pointed out. Isaac studied the map for a second more before moving back, pulling Bianca with him.

"What're we doing?" Bianca asked and looked at Isaac.

"Something I learned from my father." Isaac murmured. "Take a step back. Look at the whole picture. Sometimes, you see things you wouldn't notice if you were up close when all you're looking at are the details."

Allison moved back to stand with the other two, when she had a realization. "Look at that. You see that?

Allison moved the map off the table to reveal the pattern on the desk instead.

"Whoa." Isaac said and moved closer.

"What is that?" Bianca asked, standing between the two.

"A five fold knot. It's a Celtic symbol." Allison responded. The three of them moved the light over the desk and saw that each knot had a word written on it, virgins, warriors, healers, philosophers, and guardians.

* * *

Lydia should've felt slightly guilty for agreeing to this, or at least felt used for being a distraction, but she couldn't. She couldn't focus on anything with Aiden's hands running down her waist and his lips on hers. She moved her hands down to pull up his shirt, but he wouldn't lift his arms and looked, almost guilty, back at her.

"What's that look for?" Lydia demanded.

"Nothing. I'm just kind of surprised." Aiden reassured her. "You've barely talked to me since…"

"Since what?" Lydia asked daringly. "Since you killed Boyd?"

"I told you that it was Kali." Aiden argued. "I didn't have a choice."

Lydia, leaned further into Aiden. "I thought you were all alphas."

"Yeah, well, it's not as democratic as it sounds. And if you're thinking I should be all filled with remorse, try and remember Derek killed Ennis." Aiden snapped back.

"So it's his turn to kill someone now." Lydia responded in annoyance. "Is that it?"

"Maybe." Aiden drew out. "Maybe like the time he and Boyd tried to kill you."

Lydia looked taken aback. "How'd you know about that?

A sound forced both of them to turn their heads towards the door, another noise broke through and the pair watched as a spiral was scraped into the window.

"What the hell is that?" Lydia whispered.

"Derek." Aiden hissed and clenched his jaw. He lightly pushed Lydia back and pushed the door into the locker room. "Derek?"

"Aiden, stop, please." Lydia begged, following Aiden.

Aiden ignored her and kept walking. "I'm right here, Derek!"

"I'll scream." Lydia threatened.

"You want a fight, Derek? Come and get me." Aiden shouted. Then Cora came out of nowhere and shoved him into one of the lockers, slashing at his chest, blooding pouring from every wound.

* * *

"Why are you even talking to me? I helped kill your friend. How do you know I'm not gonna kill another one?" Ethan argued, trying to say anything to get away.

"Is he looking at me?" Stiles asked Scott, he pushed himself off the wall and started walking towards Ethan's face. "Are you threatening me? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking…"

"Whoa, Stiles, okay. We get it." Scott stepped between them and patted Stiles on the chest to calm him down. Then he turned to Ethan, "we're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd. And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again."

"You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion." Ethan said, like he was trying to silently say something else about it. "We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas."

"What were you?" Scott asked skeptically.

"Omegas." Ethan responded and leaned against the back wall. "In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack."

"So you and your brother were, like, the bitches of the pack?" Stiles realized, slightly smug.

"Something like that." Ethan gritted out and glared at Stiles.

"What happened?" Scott pressed, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"They were killers." Ethan blurted out and sucked in a sharp breath "I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our Alpha was the worst of them.

"Why didn't you guys just fight back?" Stiles asked in boredom. "Form voltron wolf, you know? Kick everyone's asses?"

"We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then." Ethan snapped back and stared Stiles down.

"Deucalion taught you." Scott commented.

"And then, we fought." Ethan shouted, shaking. "We took down the whole pack, one-by-one. And by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart. Literally."

"What about your emissary?" Scott asked, Ethan looked away and that answered his question. "They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?"

"All of them except for Deucalion's." Ethan corrected and nodded

"You mean Morrell?" Stiles asked and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ah!" Ethan hissed and grasped his chest in pain

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Scott asked in concern.

"Not me. My brother." Ethan corrected.

* * *

Cora kept slashing at Aiden, over and over, her teeth bared and eyes glowing. Aiden finally had enough and turned himself, he roared back at the smaller girl and grabbed her arm. His other hand reached out to choke her, then threw her by the neck into a nearby wall.

Cora groaned in pain and started to crawl away, but Aiden had grabbed a weight, swinging at her. She flew back and Lydia caught her from sliding any further.

"Aiden, stop! Stop! Stop!" Lydia begged and watched helplessly as Cora laid, unconscious in her arms.

Scott and Aiden flew into the room and grabbed Aiden, forcing him to drop the weight while Stiles dropped to her knees next to Cora.

"Aiden! You can't do this!" Ethan snapped at his brother.

"She came at me!" Aiden defended himself.

"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her." Ethan said forcefully and pointed at Cora, who was slowly getting up.

Aiden looked at the disappointed look in Lydia's eyes and shoved off his brother's arm. Ethan nodded at Scott before grabbing Aiden's shoulders and pushing him out the door. They all watched them walk away before turning back to Cora.

"Hey, guys, I think she's pretty hurt." Stiles said in concern at the girl laying on the floor with blood pouring from her head. Stiles helped her up and made it to the sink so she could clean the blood off her face.

"You okay?" Scott asked softly as Cora wiped the blood off her forehead.

"She doesn't look okay." Lydia answered for her, tucking her hands in her pockets.

"I'll heal." Cora snapped softly, she moved back, but stumbled over until Scott caught her arm. She shoved him off annoyed and turned away. "I said I'm fine."

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?" Stiles asked her, waving his hands.

"I did it for Boyd."Cora snapped, looking each of them in the eye. "None of you were doing anything."

"We're trying." Scott argued back weakly.

"And you're failing." Cora responded. "You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies."

"She's definitely a Hale." Stiles grimaced as they watched her walk away, then moved between Lydia and Scott to follow Cora, "I'll make sure she gets home."

* * *

Lydia just started walking, she didn't know where or why, she just felt like she had too. Her heels clicked against the floor as she kept walking, eventually feeling a piece of chalk touch her foot. She picked it up and walked into the nearby classroom and wrote a two in the right circle, no rhyme or reason behind it. Lydia felt that familiar anxious feeling build up in her stomach and let out a deafening scream.

The first person to fly into the room was Aiden and he shook her shoulders. "Lydia! What's wrong? Lydia?"

"They took him." Lydia replied weakly, still staring blankly.

"Aiden? Lydia?" Called Ms. Blake as she walked into the room. "What happened? Where's Mr. Westover?"

"He's gone." Lydia insisted. "He's going to be sacrificed."

Ms. Blake called campus security and had Lydia repeat the story to them, then stayed back while they confirmed that Mr. Westover wasn't in the building.

"I don't get why no one's calling the police." Lydia demanded, finally back to her normal state.

"They're gonna make an announcement over the P.A." Ms. Blake assured Lydia.

"That's not gonna do anything!" Lydia interrupted. "I told you, he's gone. Like the others, taken."

The door was crowded by students, but were kept away by a guard when Scott and Ethan made their way to the front.

"Okay. Look, we're just trying to understand, okay?" Ms. Blake said and looked Lydia in the eye. "All we know is that Mr. Westover didn't show up for class."

"And the last time that happened was Mr. Harris." Lydia deadpanned. Then moved to point at the chalkboard. "Anyone heard from him lately? He's gone. And he's going to be the second murder."

"But, Lydia, you wrote that number." Ms. Blake pointed out, unconvinced.

"Okay, fine." Lydia said defiantly. "I'm psychic."

"You're psychic?" Ms. Blake repeated, amused.

"I'm something!" Lydia screamed, catching the attention of everyone there.

"A deputy and a teacher, what's the pattern?" Ethan murmured to Scott.

"I don't know." Scott responded darkly.

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. Yes, okay. No, oh," Stiles stuttered and paced back and forth over the length of his room.

"Stiles?" His dad snapped

"Dad, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just, I'm trying to, I'm just trying to figure out how to start here." Stiles said and stopped to look at the sheriff.

"Hey, I don't have this kind of time." His dad responded with his arms crossed. Cora sat in Stiles' bed watching the scene unfold before her.

"Um, for the last year, you've had all these cases that you couldn't figure out, right? I mean, all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then Matt killing all the people who had drowned him, and all these murders right now. It's like... it's like you've been playing a losing game." Stiles started awkwardly.

"Stiles," the sheriff said angrily. "The last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own son."

"I know." Stiles sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. He muttered to himself and got an idea when he spotted the chess board on his shelf. "Okay, see, but that's, that's just it, dad. The reason that you're losing the game is because you've never been able to see the whole board. I need to show you the whole board."

Stiles opened the box up and set up all the pieces, getting Cora to hand him tape and colored paper behind her. He started to scribble names on the colored paper and tape them to the chess pieces. He placed them all on the board and forced his dad to sit down, explaining that every color was a different species or identity.

"Scott and Derek are werewolves?" Sheriff Stilinski asked with a hand clutching the back of his neck.

"Yes." Stiles sighed out and waved his hands.

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf?" His dad asked and pointed to the board.

"Hunter. That's... purple's hunter." Stiles corrected softly and picked up a purple labeled chess piece.

"Along with Allison and her father." Cora added.

"Yeah," the sheriff whispered, "and my friend Deaton, the veterinarian, is a Kanima?"

"Well, no, no, no, no, no. He's a druid, okay?" Stiles corrected again. "Well, we think."

"So who's the Kanima?" the sheriff asked.

"Jackson." Stiles said like it was obvious.

"No, Jackson's a werewolf." His dad responded and pointed at the werewolf labeled piece with Jackson's name on it.

"Jackson was the Kanima first, and then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf. Now, he's in London." Stiles explained, realizing how stupid he sounded and rolled her eyes.

"Who's the Darack?" His dad asked.

"It's Darach." Stiles corrected, but pulled his mouth shut when his father fixed him with a look.

"We don't know yet." Cora answered.

Stiles pointed at her, "We don't know yet."

"But he was killed by werewolves?" His father clarified.

"Slashed up and left for dead." Stiles nodded in confirmation.

"We think." Cora added, Stiles pointed to her again.

"We think," he repeated.

"Yeah." His dad sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Why was Jackson the Kanima?"

"Because sometimes, the shape that you take reflects the person that you are." Stiles rushed out and twitched his eyes, motioning with his hands to get the point across.

"And what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier-by-the-second father take?" The sheriff asked in a deceivingly nice tone.

"Uh, that would be more of an expression like the one you're currently wearing." Stiles quipped back.

"Yeah." His father said and stood up to leave.

"Dad." Stiles said and rapidly got out of his chair to stop him. "Dad, would you... I can prove it, okay? Look, she's one of them. A werewolf."

"Stiles, Stiles! That's enough." His dad snapped and pointed to his son's chest.

"Dad, can you please just hold on? You ready?" Stiles asked Cora, who looked a little worse for wear. She nodded anyway and stood up. "All right, dad, just watch this, okay?"

His father turned around only to watch Cora collapse to the floor. The sheriff pushed past his son and held Cora's head.

"Call an ambulance." He ordered.

* * *

"You really don't think we should call Scott?" Isaac asked as he, Bianca, and Allison drove up to where they were sure the next body would be.

"Stay behind me and stay quiet." Allison responded and held up her dagger, then got out of the car.

"Oh, this is so not gonna end well." Isaac murmured as they watched Allison walk away.

Bianca leaned forward, "should we call Scott anyway?"

"No, we don't even know if we're going to find a body yet." Isaac said and got out of the car. Bianca shrugged and followed him out. The humming had been in her head all day, but as soon as she got out of the car it was getting louder.

"Isaac?" She said and slipped her hand into his. He hummed back and gripped her hand tighter. "Something's going to happen."

"Is this a common sense or a music's playing in my head kind of warning." Isaac asked. She looked up at him and dropped her eyes in a defensive look. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "This is going to end _very_ badly."

They slowly walked into the empty building, Allison first, Bianca next, and Isaac behind them.

" FYI, if your dad tries to kill me, I'm gonna defend myself." Isaac whispered to Allison.

"If my dad tries to kill you, you'll be dead." Allison corrected and looked around the building for any sight of the killer.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Isaac said and looked around as well.

"You guys," Bianca said, the songs in her head were pounding against her skull now. "We should really leave."

"We need to catch the killer." Allison said determinedly. Bianca shook her head and covered her ears, as if that would help drown out the noise.

"Bianca?" Isaac said and held her forearms. "What's wrong?

"It's too loud." Bianca said and shook her head. "Either someone's dying or they're already dead."

Isaac wrapped an arm around her to help her keep walking when an overwhelming scent of blood hit him. "Whoa. I smell blood."

"Where? What direction?" Allison demanded.

"I don't know. I'm not that good at this yet." Isaac said and tried to focus on it and pointed directly in front of them. "But I think it's... Allison. Allison, wait."

They all looked at the sight of their history teacher's head loll to the side. A creature popping out behind him, growling.

"Allison, don't!" Bianca warned. Allison wouldn't listen and took off running towards their teacher. Isaac and Bianca ran after her when they heard gunshots behind them.

"Get down!" Argent yelled as he fired more bullets. Isaac tackled both girls to the ground and covered them. Then watched as Allison's father kept shooting, eventually switching guns, aiming them at the killer. "Help him!"

Isaac, Bianca, and Allison all ran over to get him down. "That's Mr. Westover."

"It's our history teacher." Isaac said.

"We were wrong. It's not guardians as in law enforcement." Allison said.

"It's philosophers." Bianca corrected. "I knew he was going to die, but I can never seem to help them till they're already dead."

Argent looked sympathetically at the younger girl and reached up to let Mr. Westover's body down. He then walked around to pick up his bullet's and cover his tracks.

"You've been tracking the killer on your own this whole time?" Allison finally said in an accusatory tone.

"Yeah, and I was this close." Argent motioned with his hands. "Could've caught him if the three of you…"

"So it's my fault?' Allison hissed and walked over to her father. "That you've been lying to me for the past two months?"

"You wanna tally up the lies, Allison? I don't think you're gonna come out ahead on that one." Her father snapped back.

"Hey, just a thought? Maybe right now isn't the best time for a little family meeting. There's still one more teacher and I'm pretty sure Bianca can lead us to them." Isaac said, still holding onto Bianca who was clutching her head.

"We need to get to the recital." Argent said.

"Guess we're going after all." Allison whispered.

* * *

"I thought you were going home." Scott said in shock at the sight of Lydia in the auditorium.

"I can't. I don't know why I am the one that keeps finding the bodies, but maybe if I just stopped trying to fight it, I'd find them before it happens, maybe with enough time for someone like you to do something about it." Lydia whispered determinedly.

"You get me the time, and I'll do something about it. I swear to God, I will." Scott promised. Lydia smiled sadly and held Scott's hand, he didn't have to say anything back, just held on tighter.

* * *

Lydia walked dark hallway, looking for any sign of Aiden, but instead every fiber of her being was instilled with fear. She wandered into a dark classroom, hoping to find something, but instead a familiar song started playing, one that made her body shake to the bone with fear.

"You recognize it, don't you?" Said a voice, Lydia turned around sharply only to be struck down by a hard object and black out before her head hit the floor.

Lydia blinked and groaned in pain when she finally woke up, feeling scared and her vision blurred. She touched her head where she'd fallen and gasped when she found blood staining her fingers.

"What are you doing?" She asked weakly.

"What's necessary." Her captor snapped back. "I'm still surprised none of you seem to get that. You call them sacrifices, but you're not understanding the word. It's derived from the Latin sacrificium, an offering to a deity, a sacred rite. A necessary evil."

"Stop." Lydia protested, still too weak to actually put up a fight.

"Oh, I wish I could. But you don't know the alphas like I do." Her teacher hissed back.

"Please, stop." Lydia begged, tears falling down her cheeks.

"But you, Lydia, you're not a sacrifice. You're just a girl who knows too much." Ms. Blake said and wrapped a cord around her neck. Lydia cried and pulled on the wire. "Actually, a girl who knew too much."

On instinct, Lydia opened her mouth and let out a deafening scream, making her throat raw. She finally stopped after a long moment and moved her head weakly.

"Unbelievable. You have no idea what you are, do you? The wailing woman. A banshee, right before my eyes. You're just like me, Lydia. Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it. It's too bad, though... And too late." Her teacher explained and duct taped Lydia's arms down.

* * *

Bianca's hands flew over her ears and she backed into a wall, sliding down. The song was getting louder and louder, it was almost forcing her to move at this point. She could vaguely feel Allison and Isaac kneeling in front of her, but she couldn't get anything else through.

The music was warning her, Bianca, Bianca, Bianca. She sucked in a sharp breath and leaned over her knees, Bianca, Bianca, Bianca.

It was too much for her, she couldn't shake it off. Then it stopped, the music stopped, not even an inkling of a hum was left. Her head was finally empty, except the second it stopped she heard a scream, on instinct she covered her ears and saw Isaac do the same.

"Lydia." Bianca whispered, it was the first thing that popped into her head when the scream stopped. She scrambled off the floor and ran out the doors, but felt an arm grab her.

"Bianca stop." Isaac said and held her back, Allison following closely behind.

"I can't." She said frantically. Trying to pull her arms away. "Lydia's in trouble."

"Bianca, you're bleeding." Allison said forcefully.

"What?" Bianca said, confused. Isaac pushed back her hair and held onto her cheek, slowly turning her head to reveal the blood dripping from her ears.

"Did Lydia's scream do that?" Isaac asked, almost defensively. Bianca shook off his grip.

"It doesn't matter, she needs help. Both you go back in there to make sure there isn't another sacrifice and I'm going to find Lydia."

"Bianca," Allison started but the other girl as already running down the hallway.

* * *

"Stiles!" Bianca shouted and saw him trying to push the door open. "Where's Lydia?"

"She's in there." Stiles said frantically. "Help me open the door."

Bianca ran over and started to push on it, trying to move the heavy desk blocking their path. They both rammed into the door, finally getting the desk to nudge and the door open far enough for them to slip through.

Lydia was still duct taped to the chair, head lolling back and forth, while Scott was looking out the window where Jennifer just escaped with Stiles' father.

"Dad!" Stiles shouted. Looking out the window as well, feeling his heart race in panic.


	9. Chapter 9

Jennifer Blake rushed up the stairs to Derek's loft and let herself in. Despite everything going on, she actually did care for him, "Derek? Derek, where are you?"

"Right here." Derek called and walked out from the darkness to meet her.

"Thank God." She cried and threw her arms around him. "Something happened at the recital. At the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from them."

"From who?" Derek questioned, playing along with the act, despite knowing exactly what she was.

"Scott, Stiles." She answered. "They're gonna tell you things. Things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? You trust me."

"What is it?" Derek asked, faking concern.

"Promise you'll listen to me." Jennifer begged. Derek nodded along and looked at her worriedly.

"I promise." He said. She leaned up to kiss him, but Derek couldn't fake that as well. He kissed her back, but not the same way he used too.

Jennifer pulled back and looked skeptical. "They're already here, aren't they? So... they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?"

"We told him you're the one killing people." Scott corrected, Stiles standing beside him with tears shining in his eyes.

"Oh, that's right." She said sarcastically. "Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense."

"Where's my dad?" Stiles asked, ignoring her comment and letting tears slide down his cheeks.

"How should I know?" Jennifer demanded and then turned back to the werewolf behind her. "Derek, tell me you don't believe this."

Derek looked back at Scott and Stiles, then back to Jennifer. "Do you know what happened to Stiles's father?"

"No." She cried, softening her eyes to look convincing.

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia." Scott said, no remorse in his tone.

"Lydia Martin?" Jennifer said in disbelief and turned around to face Scott and Stiles again. "I don't know anything about that."

"What do you know?" Derek demanded.

"I know that these boys, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story." She responded and then glared towards the two teenagers. "And one they can't prove, by the way."

"What if we can?" Scott said and held up a jar full of powder.

"What is that?" Jennifer asked skeptically.

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure, which means you can use it and it can be used against you." Scott explained slowly and unscrewed the jar.

"Mistletoe?" She hissed. Scott threw the contents onto her and the three of them watched as she thrashed around, her face contorting into a scarred, burned mass. She growled at Scott, but disguised her face to look normal again.

Derek looked at her, betrayed and anger plastered across his features. She tried to run, but Derek was faster and grabbed her throat in a tight lock.

"Derek, wait, wait!" She choked out, but Derek pulled out his claws. "You need me."

"What are you?" Derek demanded and squeezed tighter so her breathing became labored.

"The only person who can save your sister." She choked out again. "Call Peter. Call him!

Derek called him and questioned him about Cora, finding out she was vomiting black blood and mistletoe. He grew angrier and crushed Jennifer's throat harder.

"Derek. Derek, what are you doing?" Scott asked, taking a step closer. Derek wouldn't listen and choked her a little more till she felt something crack.

"Her life... it's in my hands!" She cried desperately. Her feet coming off the ground as Derek lifted her higher.

"Stop. Derek, stop!" Stiles commanded and walked closer as well.

"Stilinski, you'll never find him." Jennifer said between labored breaths.

"Derek." Scott warned. "Derek!"

He crushed her throat a little more before releasing her and listened, satisfied as she crumbled to the floor, trying to breath properly again.

"That's right. You need me. All of you." Jennifer said darkly, pulling herself up.

* * *

"You should know I'm not doing this because I have to. I want to. I could still run, and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me." Jennifer baited. "But I don't want your sister to die. I'm only doing what I had to do.

"Shut up." Derek said plainly without sparing her a glance.

"You need to hear the whole story, Derek." Jennifer pleaded. "You need to know just how connected we really are."

"Stop talking." Derek commanded and stepped on the gas pedal a little harder.

* * *

Stiles and Scott followed Derek in his jeep, pressing on the gas to go faster when Derek did. "I don't know, something feels wrong about this. You know, we proved it to Derek, but she still had this look like it didn't matter. You know, like it was all still going according to plan. You saw it, didn't you?"

Scott didn't respond, just contemplated what Stiles was saying and realized he was right. They pulled up next to the hospital and got out of the car, immediately being hit with the rain.

"What's that?" Scott asked Stiles as they ran towards the entrance.

"Well, you got claws. I got a bat." Stiles reasoned and ran faster.

"Scott! Scott!" Melissa called as soon as she saw her son. "What are you doing here? Where's Bianca? The hospital's evacuating."

"We're here for Cora." Scott said. "Bianca's at a hospital downtown with Lydia, she's safe."

"Why are all of you here for Cora?" Melissa asked after hearing her other child wasn't running towards the face of danger. Then looked oddly as Stiles, "why does Stiles have my bat?

"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now." Scott said and pleaded with his eyes.

"The building is supposed to be clear in thirty minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's ten minutes out, the other's twenty. Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage." Melissa explained quickly and watched her son walk away, she couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach.

* * *

Allison stood off to the side with Bianca and Lydia as she watched them get looked over by paramedics.

"Did you hear anything yet?" Bianca asked her when the woman helping her left. Allison shook her head.

"I texted Scott a while ago, but he gave me a vague answer." Allison responded. "How's Lydia?"

Bianca bit her lip and shrugged, "I'm not totally sure, physically she has bruises on her from when Ms. Blake almost strangled her, some on her ankles too from when she was tied down. Mentally she still seems out of it."

* * *

"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek." Jennifer said and eyed Derek's grip on her arm. "I'm going to help."

He didn't respond to her and Jennifer didn't press anymore. Although she turned around to see Scott staring her down on the verge of turning, then she turned to the right and eyed Stiles holding a bat, ready to smack her down.

She tilted her head in boredom and waited for the elevator to ding and when it finally did Derek dragged her out and down the hallway.

Derek spotted his sister's room, but instead of seeing Cora and Peter, he saw a pile of Cora's black vomit.

"Derek." Scott motioned to the trail of blood from the pile to a pair of closed doors. They hear a crash on the other side and Peter came flying through, sliding in front of their feet.

"We got a problem. Big problem." Peter said nonchalantly and looked up where Ethan and Aiden stood in their combined form.

Derek turned and let his rage run free, heading straight for the twins. He tackled the combined mass into the next hallways, but was eventually shoved aside. That triggered Scott to turn as well and ran full force to help fight off the twins.

"Help me." Stiles snapped at Peter when he spotted Cora's unconscious body laying on the floor at the other end of the hallway. As soon as Ethan and Aiden had Scott by the throat and up against a wall, Stiles and Peter took the opportunity to get to her.

"Ethan, Aiden, stop! You don't know what you're doing." Scott choked out and tried to push them away.

"All we want is her." They said together and watched as Jennifer closed the elevator doors on them. The twins released Scott and made a dash for her, but couldn't catch her in time. She was gone.

* * *

Allison walked down the hallway of her school, looking exhausted.

Isaac spotted her and met her half way. "I can't get a hold of Derek or Scott. How's Lydia and Bianca?"

"Lydia's got bruising on her neck and Bianca's eardrums are ruptured. They're taking them to a hospital downtown because Beacon Memorial is being evacuated."

"The storm's that bad?" Isaac said and looked out the window just as lighting struck nearby.

"It will be." Allison confirmed. "And I overheard an EMT saying the backup generators might be too old to last if the power goes out."

"Beacon Memorial." Isaac repeated, wondering why the name sounded familiar, "that's where Cora is, right?"

"I'm taking the two of you home." Argent said and placed an arm on both Allison and Isaac.

"No." Isaac refused. He was already walking down the hall. "I have to get to the hospital. I can't leave Cora there with just Peter."

"Isaac." Argent called, knowing they needed to help. That it was in their blood to help. "I'll drive."

* * *

Bianca stared out the window in Lydia's hospital room while she was in the shower, praying that everything was going alright. Isaac had sent her updates, but no one else was answering their phones.

The paramedics insisted on taking Bianca as well due to the blood running down the sides of her face. At first she refused, but Allison made her realize it was safer if she and Lydia were together, and at least Lydia wouldn't be alone. A doctor had looked over Lydia and then Bianca, breaking a few rules to let the girls stay together because they'd been through something traumatic and the hospital didn't have enough room since Beacon Hills Memorial was being evacuated. They told Bianca she was okay, but they wanted to keep Lydia over night.

"Anything?" Lydia asked, her throat still raw. She was towel drying her hair and freshly dressed in a hospital gown. Bianca shook her head.

"That last thing Isaac told me was that they were on their way to the hospital to help with Cora." Bianca answered and waved her phone. "You should call your mom, by the way."

"Right." Lydia said and picked up her own phone. She plopped onto the bed and called her mom. Having a short conversation before hanging up. "She's on her way here."

Bianca shoved Lydia over lightly and got into the bed as well. "Are you alright?"

"With everything that's happened? Strangely, yes. I'm not great, but okay." Lydia answered truthfully. "All the dead bodies, sacrifices, deaths. Being strangled doesn't rank very high on the traumatic list."

"I felt it." Bianca started. "I heard your scream, that's why my eardrums were ruptured. I heard it and knew you were in trouble."

"You had a feeling all day, didn't you?" Lydia asked, knowing exactly what the answer was. Bianca just nodded and played with her fingers. "She called me something. Right after I screamed."

"Called you what?" Bianca pressed further.

"A wailing woman. A banshee." Lydia said stoically.

* * *

Derek and Scott ran into the first empty OR they found and placed Cora down on the operating table, Stiles and Peter following close behind, Peter closing the door on his way in. "Where's the big guy?"

"He's close." Derek responded and checked over Cora to make sure she was still alive and breathing.

"What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles asked, no one answered him. Stiles looked between Scott and Derek's worried faces. "What do you mean? What does that mean? Like, she's gone? Scott, are you kidding me?"

"Quiet." Derek hissed.

"Me be quiet?" Stiles snapped and got in Derek's face. "Me, huh? Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic, mass murdering girlfriend, the second one you've dated, by the way, has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?"

Scott went over and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Stiles, they're still out there."

"And they want her, right?" Stiles asked. "Which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Cora are both dead!"

"Not yet." Scott corrected, then walked over to Cora's side. "Is she really dying?"

"She's definitely not getting any better." Peter added unhelpfully.

"There has to be something that we can do." Scott said. "We have to help her."

The door swung open and hit the walls behind them, Jennifer Blake standing in the doorway. "You can't. Only I can. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you, but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then."

Derek threw a tray table to the side in rage and ran straight to attack Jennifer, except Scott placed his hands in Derek's chest and pushed back. "Derek, wait!"

"She was trying to get out." Derek argued and pointed menacingly at her.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed." She corrected. "You can't blame me for that."

"If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her." Stiles demanded and pointed at Cora's worsening form.

She shook her head, "not until I'm safe."

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her." Peter offered.

"Works for me." Derek agreed and tried to push past Scott again.

"Um, can I have your attention?" Came Melissa's voice from the overhead system. Everyone froze and turned their heads to listen. "Mr. Deucalion, excuse me, just Deucalion, requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes."

"He's not gonna hurt her." Jennifer said.

"Shut up." Derek snapped and pointed directly at her.

"He won't!" Jennifer insisted, then turned to look Scott in the eye. "Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true."

"What does she mean?" Derek asked Scott, looking expectantly for an answer.

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack." Jennifer sighed and spoke up. "Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks."

"A true Alpha." Peter murmured, finally realizing why Deucalion took an interest in Scott.

"What's that?' Stiles asked.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will." Peter explained, and looked mildly impressed. "Our little Scott."

"It doesn't matter." Scott decided, "we still need to get her out of here."

"Scott, your mom," Stiles reminded him.

"My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes. And I don't think we've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here." Scott said, cutting Stiles off.

"The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out." Peter pointed out.

"I'll distract them." Scott responded.

"You mean fight them." Derek corrected.

"Whatever I have to do." Scott said.

"I'll help you." Derek offered.

"Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek." Jennifer interrupted and looked between the werewolves.

"I'll do it. But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage." Peter decided.

"An advantage like what? You mean like a weapon?" Stiles asked and started to walk over and join the scheming.

"Something better than a baseball bat." Peter said sarcastically. They all started rifling through the drawers and cabinets looking for something that could take down the twins.

"Hey, wait. What about these?" Stiles asked and held up shock paddles.

"Do you know how to use those?" Derek deadpanned.

"Well, no." Stiles said weakly.

"Put them down." Derek commanded. Stiles nodded and messily shoved them back into place.

Scott opened a drawer and pulled out a large syringe filled with clear fluid and a long needle. "Epinephrine?

"That's only gonna make them stronger." Derek said.

"How strong?" Peter paused and looked at the long needle. Derek opened his mouth to respond, but Peter had already taken the syringe and injected himself with it. He felt a rush of power and made eye contact with Scott, the two of them nodded and simultaneously burst through the doors and saw the alpha twins already on their way down the hall. "All right, boys. Let's rumble!"

While the twins were fighting Peter and Scott, Stiles, Derek, and Jennifer took the opportunity to run to the basement.

The ambulance was still sitting in the parking garage waiting to be loaded. "It's still here!"

Ms. Blake walked over to the side and spotted a dead body, the body of the paramedic meant to drive. "Derek, over here."

He walked over and stared hopelessly at the dead body. Stiles took his expression as a warning sign and softly shut the ambulance doors.

"Julia." Kali said in a condescending tone, she made her way around and spun the keys around her hand. "It is you."

Jennifer backed up to hide behind Derek, "you can't beat her on your own."

"That's why we're gonna run." Derek responded, Jennifer didn't even wait for him, she took off running and heard Derek start to follow her a second later when Kali's roar filled the silence.

* * *

Bianca and Lydia were going through the channels on the old TV in her hospital room, looking for something decent to watch. Lydia's mom still hadn't made it to the hospital yet and Bianca hadn't heard from anyone either.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bianca asked Lydia. The strawberry blonde just turned her head.

"Talk about what?" Lydia asked.

"That you're a banshee?" Bianca asked bluntly. "You've been wanting to know and now you do."

"There's not much to talk about." Lydia said plainly. "Just because I've attached a name to what I am doesn't change anything. Cora was right, all we do is show up late and find the bodies."

* * *

"You just hold on a little longer, okay? Trust me, if anyone's gonna get us out of this, it's Scott." Stiles murmured to Cora's unconscious form and touched his lip with his index finger. "Can't believe I just said that. You know, I actually used to be the one with the plan. Well, or at least a plan B. Now I don't know. Now I'm thinking maybe you were right. You know, maybe, maybe we are pretty much useless. Maybe all we really do is show up and find the bodies. I don't want to find my father's body. You know, you're a lot easier to talk to when you're completely unconscious."

Stiles leaned back on the ambulance wall, praying that something or someone would be able to get them out of this mess. That his father would be alright, that Cora wouldn't die, and maybe, just, maybe they wouldn't have to face all these problems anymore. He closed his eyes and imagined the impossible when a noise broke him from his thoughts. Slowly he peeled himself off the wall, trying to make as little noise as possible, and peered out the ambulance window.

Stiles pulled back immediately when he spotted the combined alpha twins walk past the entrance and out the parking garage. He leaned on his knees, bouncing one of his knees nervously when he heard another sound coming from in front of the ambulance. He placed his ear to the door and waited, but heard nothing, then turned to the opposite side to peer out of the window again. Before he got the chance, Scott banged on the door holding Peter up with his other arm.

"Stiles! Stiles, open the door!" Scott rushed out and shoved Peter into the ambulance.

"Sorry." Stiles murmured and helped Peter in. "Where's Derek and Jennifer?"

"I have to go back for them and my mom." Scott said breathlessly.

"Okay, two problems." Stiles started. "Kali's got the keys to this thing, and I just saw the twins, like, 30 seconds ago."

Scott turned behind him and nodded, "stay here."

Scott walked out the door in the same direction Stiles saw them go and slowly tried to focus his senses to find the twins. Out of nowhere he was thrown against a wall by Ethan and Aiden's combined form.

"Where is she?" Then demanded. "We're trying not to hurt you."

"Try harder." Scott choked out and tried to pry their grip off his neck.

"Hey! I'd like to try something." Melissa called from down the hall, she picked up a pair of shock paddles and hit the twins. Scott watched in disbelief as his mom came out of nowhere and split the twins apart, she then reached a hand to help him up. "Sweetheart, get up! Come on."

* * *

"Julia Baccari. That was my name." She said, trying to barter sympathy from Derek.

"I don't care." He said emptily, he wouldn't even look at her.

"I guess I should have changed it to something with different first letters. I think I read somewhere that people always pick aliases that are subconsciously derivative of their original name." She explained, ignoring his request. "It's a way of not completely letting go of your identity, since your name is so tied to your sense of self. Do you know what else is? Your face. The one that's supposed to be staring back at you in the mirror. Not some hacked up atrocity you can't even recognize."

"I still don't care." Derek said stoically.

"But I bet you're curious. I bet you wonder exactly what happened." She pointed out. Once again ignoring his request.

"You were an emissary." Derek stated. "They tried killing you along with the rest of the pack. Mystery solved."

"I was Kali's emissary." Jennifer added. "And I was the one she couldn't years, the Nemeton's power was virtually gone, like the dying ember of a burned out fire. But a few months earlier, something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter. Something that gave it a spark of power again. The sacrifice of a virgin. You didn't know what you were doing back then, but killing Paige in the root cellar, sacrificing her there, gave power to the Nemeton. You gave it power again. You gave me power. Just enough to hold on to life a little longer. Long enough to be found."

* * *

"So then they're essentially trapped?" Argent figured as Scott explained how Derek and Jennifer were stuck in the elevator. They all hoarded into one of the operating rooms to come up with a plan to get Derek and Jennifer out, as well as Stiles, Peter, and Cora who were still stuck in the basement.

"Yeah, right." Isaac confirmed. "There's no way of getting them out without turning the power back on."

"But wait, wait, wait, if the power's back on, they're gonna hear the elevator moving, right?" Melissa pointed out and waved her hands around.

"And they'll be on Jennifer and Derek as soon as it stops. We can't get in a fight with them." Scott added.

"You've got us now." Argent promised.

"It's too much to risk. They want her dead, and if she dies, there's nothing that we can do for Stiles's dad or Cora." Scott reasoned.

"I don't even think I know which teacher this is." Argent said exasperatedly.

"She's the one with the brown hair. She's kind of hot." Isaac said, but looked sheepish when everyone looked at him. "No, it's just... just an observation."

Allison looked in the mirror across the room at herself for a moment and couldn't help but notice the similarities between her and Ms. Blake. "I've got an idea."

"You ready?" Allison said as soon as Isaac picked up her call.

"Yeah." Isaac sighed deeply.

"You're not nervous, are you?" Allison quipped.

"Do I look nervous?" Isaac retorted.

"No, not at all." Allison reassured him, then placed her phone on the ground in place for the plan.

"Did he look nervous?" Isaac heard Argent ask Allison.

"Terrified." Allison said immediately.

"Yeah, I can still hear you, very, very clearly." Isaac called back, a little offended.

"Just go as soon as you see them, okay?" Allison grimaced and looked back at the screen.

"Yeah. Yeah, I got it." Isaac nodded.

Ethan and Aiden burst into a room and looked at each other when they saw nothing. "I don't think they're on this floor."

Then they heard the distinctive clicking noises of heels rushing across the hospital hallway. They followed the sound and all the way to the floor below and out the hospital doors, Kali burst through the second floor and landed between the twins. They all stalked towards her slowly, but turned shocked when it happened to be Allison disguised as Jennifer. Allison took the momentary lapse in attention to her advantage and started firing blinding arrows at them, causing them to run in different directions.

* * *

"All right, come on, come on, come on!" Isaac shouted as soon as he got out of the car.

"I got her. Okay, get the door." Peter snapped and pulled Cora out of the ambulance

Stiles was about to shut the doors when a form attached to the wall caught his eye, the very bottom said signature for a parent or guardian. One of the sacrifices was guardians. All the gears turned in Stiles' head when he finally realized, a guardian could be a parent. Parents were the next sacrifice.

"Stiles, let's go! Stiles!" Isaac snapped when Stiles hadn't gotten into the car yet. Stiles wouldn't listen, he had to find Scott or Melissa and ran back into the hospital. He ran as fast as he could and spotted Scott standing in front of the elevator.

"Scott! Scott, wait!" Stiles called out, Scott had already taken off running down the hall and Stiles followed him, only to be stopped at the sight of Derek lying unconscious on the elevator floor.

* * *

Lydia's mom had finally arrived and after fussing over her daughter, she left to check in with the doctor about anything else she could do for Lydia. She had eyed Bianca weirdly on her way in, but didn't say anything more than a polite greeting.

"Lydia?" Bianca murmured. "Can you get a hold of anyone?"

"No." Lydia replied as she hung up on a voicemail. "No one's picking up."

"Do you think the alpha pack went after them?" Bianca said worriedly, Lydia bit her lip and paced back and forth.

"We need to get back to Beacon Hills, soon." Lydia said.

"How can we?" Bianca pointed out. "The doctor's want to keep you here and we have no way back besides your mom, who I'm pretty sure won't let you out of her sight again."

"We'll just convince the doctor to let us leave and sneak out of my house after we get back." Lydia decided. Bianca rolled her eyes at the poorly made up plan, but it was the best one they had.

* * *

Scott's lungs were burning as she ran up the stairs and pushed through the roof door. "Mom! Mom!"

"They're gone." Deucalion responded. "Guardians, Scott. If you were with me, I could've told you what it meant. I could've warned you. Let me help you, Scott. Let's help each other. You help me catch her, and I'll help you get your mother and Stiles's father back."

Scott stood there, contemplating his options, but this was his mother. He didn't see another option except for the one that would save her. Slowly and on a shaky step, he walked towards Deucalion, feeling like the end was finally here.

"Scott." Stiles called. "Scott, don't do this. Don't go with him."

"I don't know what else to do." Scott said brokenly.

"No, there's... Scott, there's got to be something else, okay?" Stiles begged. "We always... we always have a plan B."

"Not this time." Scott whispered.

"Scott." Stiles pleaded, tears running down his face.

"I'm gonna find your dad. I promise." Scott said one last time.

"Scott!" Stiles shouted, Scott turned his back and followed Deucalion into the rain.


	10. Chapter 10

Lydia and Bianca were in Lydia's room, both pacing back and forth in opposite ways, worrying about their friends. They finally got a call from Stiles earlier and he told them to stay inside Lydia's house until Stiles came to get Bianca in the morning.

"This is bad, Lydia. We don't know what's going on. Didn't you hear how Stiles sounded." Bianca murmured. "I can't just stay here anymore."

"What're you going to do?" Lydia asked.

"Something!" Bianca snapped. "I'm sorry, that was mean, but there's a humming in my head, Lydia. It's getting louder and louder."

"So follow it." Lydia figured. "I spent so much time fighting my feelings and all I do is find the bodies. Follow it, Bianca."

* * *

"You see the twins?" Isaac asked Peter as his eyes darted around the empty parking lot.

"No. But I see the Argents." Peter pointed out, a little worried.

Allison ran behind her father and spotted the car with Isaac inside, they both halted in their tracks when a wolf howled. Allison turned to her father, "what is it?"

"A retreat." He responded.

Isaac put his hand over his mouth and thought back to last year. "Not to bring up uncomfortable memories, but wasn't the last time you saw them the time you killed Kate and then they burned you alive, hmm?"

He turned around to look at Peter, but he was already gone and the door was wide open. He quickly got out of the car to look for any sign of Peter's missing form, but couldn't see him.

"Where are the others?" Allison shouted when she saw Isaac.

"I don't know." Isaac responded and looked behind him. "Scott and Stiles went back for Derek and Jennifer. I had to get Cora out."

In the next moment Derek pulled up in his car and got out to get Cora.

"Where's Scott and Stiles?" Allison asked him.

"Stiles is still at the hospital. He's gonna hold off the cops for us. We have to go right now." Derek commanded

"What about Scott and Melissa?" Argent asked.

"Jennifer took Melissa." Derek said as he took Cora out of the other car and placed her in his, Argent made a look, but didn't comment on it.

"What about Scott?" Allison demanded. He didn't answer her. "Derek, where's Scott?"

* * *

Stiles sat in the waiting area of the hospital, still reeling at the sight of Scott disappearing with Deucalion. He looked up at the sound of the police finally arriving, only to see Scott and Bianca's father walk in. Stiles' eyes widened in annoyance and he rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Oh, just perfect."

He made eye contact with Stiles and walked over determinedly. "A Stilinski at the center of this whole mess. What a shocker. Think you can answer some questions without the usual level of sarcasm?"

"If you ask the questions without the usual level of stupid." Stiles retorted snarkily.

"Where's your dad, and why's no one been able to contact him?" Rafael asked, ignoring Stiles' comment.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in hours." Stiles said, despite the feeling of anxiety knowing his father was about to be ritually sacrificed.

"Is he drinking again?" Rafael accused.

"What do you mean, again? He never had to stop." Stiles snapped back, offended.

"But he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?" Rafael asked.

"All right, how about this? Next time I see him, I'll give him a field sobriety test, okay? We'll do the alphabet, start with "F," end with "U."" Stiles angrily retorted.

Rafael smiled back, annoyed. "How about you just tell me what the hell happened here?"

"I don't know what happened here. I was stuck in the elevators the whole time." Stiles responded and motioned towards the opened elevator doors at the end of the hall.

"You're not the one who put the name on the doors, are you?" He asked.

"What name?" Stiles asked, alarmed.

* * *

"The word is guardian, Allison." Her father reminded her. "More than anyone, you know that's a role I haven't exactly lived up to lately."

"But she took Bianca and Scott's mother and Stiles' father. That's not a coincidence." Allison pointed out, still holding her crossbow.

"Yeah, I'd also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator doors. That kind of felt like a warning to me." Stiles added.

"I think it might be Morrell. She knows a lot more than she lets on, and she might even be trying to help us." Allison reasoned.

"Well, she needs to get on that a lot faster, okay? Seeing as how the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away." Stiles snapped and dropped into a chair.

"Stiles, don't give up hope." Argent reassured him.

"They could already be dead." Stiles said, brokenly.

"Has Bianca called about it?" Allison asked. Stiles looked up at her with pursed lips, but shook his head. "Then we can't say that they are."

"She doesn't see everyone." Stiles pointed out. Allison placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. Argent looked between the two, but didn't push about the topic. Instead he pulled out a map with all the currents marked on it, as well as where the people were found and taken.

"I don't think they're dead." Argent agreed. "There's something about Jennifer's tactics. It's like she's still positioning, still moving pieces into place."

"And you're one of them." Allison added.

"Then let's not wait around to see the next move. Everything she's done has been on a telluric current, so Melissa and the sheriff have to be somewhere on one of those currents, right?" Argent said and looked at Allison for confirmation, then he turned and looked at the other boy. " Stiles, if we're gonna find them, we need your help."

"You seriously want to go after her?" Stiles asked in disbelief and clasped his hands. "I mean, what if she just takes you like the others, huh? No offense, but what's the difference between you and them?"

"I'm carrying a .45." He replied and loaded the gun. "Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and a few slashes to the face, but personally, I'd like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown off. We've got one priority right now, and that is to find Melissa and your dad. We've got a map and every clue we need to figure this out. The only thing we don't have is time, which is why I need both of you."

"Where do we start?" Stiles relented.

Argent pulled out the LED light and motioned for Stiles and Allison to get closer. "The place where the sacrifices have been committed have usually been different from where the bodies have been found. I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current, so there's the school, the animal clinic, the bank."

"Wait a sec, she wouldn't use the same place twice, would she?" Stiles asked.

"Only if she didn't succeed the first time." Argent answered.

"Scott's boss." Allison murmured, thinking back to when he was almost murdered there.

"Deaton." Argent confirmed. "It was her only failure. That could mean something."

"That's just one place so far." Stiles reasoned. "We're gonna need a lot more help."

Allison turned to Stiles. "What about Lydia and Bianca?"

"Lydia, Bianca? What can they do?" Argent asked, deciding he needed more information on them. He never got his answer though because the elevator dinged signaling someone had entered the apartment. Allison grabbed an arrow, getting ready to shoot while her father raised his gun. They both inched towards the doorway, only to see Bianca peek her head in. They both aimed at her and she shrieked, holding hands up in a surrender motion.

"It's just me." Bianca swore. Allison and her father lowered their weapons and sighed in relief.

Stiles stood up and engulfed her in a tight hug. "I told you to stay at Lydia's."

Bianca rubbed his back and sighed into his flannel. "I know, but the humming in my head is getting louder. It's everywhere. I can't ignore everything going on and stay out of it anymore."

"How's Lydia?" Allison asked, pulling the girl into a hug as soon as Stiles let her go.

"She's alright." Bianca responded. "But someone needs to tell me what the hell is going on."

The three others exchanged looks among each other and shuffled around awkwardly, Bianca pursed her lips and crossed her arms. Stiles finally sighed and forced her into a chair.

"Look, when we were at the hospital, the alpha pack was there." Stiles explained slowly, scratching the back of his neck and twitching.

"Yeah, Lydia and I figured as much." Bianca nodded along. "Jennifer was there too, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, she was, and well, we all know what she is." Stiles said, anger seeping into his voice. "Last night she took your mom too."

Bianca felt her heart start racing and she leaned back. "What?"

"We will get her back and Stiles' father." Argent reassured her automatically, coming to stand next to Bianca.

"Where's my brother?" Bianca whispered. They all exchanged another worried look. "Where is he?"

"Deucalion made him an offer to help get your mom back if he joined the pack." Allison explained slowly.

"My mom is about to be ritually sacrificed and my brother joined the dark side." Bianca muttered to herself. "That's probably why I can hear the music, warning me about my mom, warning me about Scott."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by warning?" Argent asked skeptically.

"Siren." Bianca said and pointed to herself. "I have my very own supernatural warning signal."

"Is that what you two meant by getting her and Lydia to help?" Argent asked, looking between Allison and Stiles.

"Uh, Lydia's not a siren, but she's got sort of a talent. She somehow ended up finding a couple of the bodies, um, without actually looking for them." Stiles answered.

"What is she? Psychic?" Argent asked, confused.

"She's something." Stiles muttered. Bianca grimaced.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that anymore." Bianca muttered. "We know what she is."

"Really?" Allison and Stiles echoed. Bianca nodded, arms still tucked around herself.

"I'll let her tell you about it." Bianca decided. The sun was finally starting to rise and they filled Bianca in on everything that happened at the hospital.

"Guess we'll need weapons if we're going on a hunt" Argent said and opened up the closet in his office to reveal cases and cases of guns. Allison disappeared out the hallway and came out with more of the same cases.

"Whoa." Stiles muttered and watched as Allison swung around Chinese ring daggers and Argent loaded a few guns. "I thought you guys were retired."

"Retired, yes. Defenseless, no." Argent said and pointed a gun at him.

Bianca stood off to the side and eyed the guns, growing up with her dad actually had a few perks. Before he sent her off to boarding school and every summer when she came home, he made sure she could shoot a gun. He may not have been there for Scott over the years and Bianca figured he was over compensating by making sure she could properly defend herself. Not to mention he was in the FBI.

"Give me one." Bianca finally decided and pushed herself off the wall. Argent, Allison, and Stiles all looked dumbfounded at her.

"I'm sorry, did you just ask for a gun?" Stiles said sarcastically. "Do you even know how to fire one of these?"

Bianca looked annoyed at him. "My father's an FBI agent, Stiles. He taught me how to shoot a gun and perfect my aim."

Argent looked between them, shrugged and handed her one.

"Wait a minute." Stiles spluttered and waved his hands. "Are you really giving her one? Just like that?"

"Reminds me of how I taught Allison." Argent said fondly and looked at his own daughter. "If that's any indication, then she can shoot a gun."

"I'm sorry, that is some really warped logic here." Stiles said and waved his arms around. "Can I have a gun too then?'

"No, you can't shoot a gun." Argent said and loaded another one, Stiles pouted and crossed his arms. "Make sure your phone's on. If you hear from Scott, you let us know immediately."

"Yeah, I'm thinking that's gonna be kind of unlikely." Stiles muttered darkly.

Argent looked among the three teenagers who looked pretty unforgiving. "Look, all of you just, try to remember he's just doing what he thinks is right."

Allison looked down at her hands, remembering how she got after Kate and her mother died, and how she spiraled out of control, becoming something worse than Gerard. She looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Isaac leaning in the doorway, her father and Stiles turning as well.

"Isaac." Bianca said in relief and jumped into his arms. He caught her mid air and held her tight, burying his head into her hair.

"Are you alright?" He asked, moving her hair to check her ears.

"I'm fine." She replied and leaned unconsciously into his hand. He pulled her into his side before turning to look at the others.

"I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow, but well, I'm getting pretty good with these." Isaac said and pulled out his claws. Argent nodded, happy to accept the extra help, and motioned for them to all head out.

They all piled into the car, while Stiles kissed Bianca's forehead, feeling like with everything going on, she was his only family left. After she'd shown back up in Beacon Hills, he hadn't realized how much he missed her, what it was like to have her back, like a sister.

* * *

They pulled up to the rundown bank and got out of the car.

"Stay alert and stay behind me." Argent motioned to the three of them. They nodded and Bianca mock saluted. He just rolled her eyes at her.

"Are you okay with being back here?" Isaac asked Bianca as they trailed behind Agent and Allison. "Also who gave you a gun?"

"Like I told you before, I barely remember it, I'm okay." Bianca shrugged. "Argent gave me the gun. My dad taught me how to shoot."

"So I was just playing the part of werewolf bodyguard?" Isaac said and then smirked, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Was that all just an excuse to be around me?'

Bianca patted his cheek. "Don't flatter yourself too much, darling. My hand to hand combat sucks."

He laughed lightly and followed her as she sped up to walk beside Allison. They walked further into the bank, eventually finding the bank vault where Deaton was almost killed. Argent pushed the door open and walked in first, the others following behind him.

"It's empty." Allison said as she scanned the room.

"Be careful anyway." Argent warned and flicked his baton.

Isaac eyed it carefully. "I thought you only used those on werewolves."

"I do." He responded and shocked Isaac. The other boy dropped to the floor in pain and the girls latched onto each other, gasping in shock. Before they could get the chance to move, Allison's father grabbed both of them by the wrists and handcuffed them to the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Allison demanded, voice shaking and her heart racing faster by the second.

"I'm sorry." He replied. "But you're just gonna have to trust me on this. I knew for a long time she didn't just operate on the currents. She was in sync with them."

Argent dropped his gun to the floor and stood in the middle, waiting for Jennifer. "Now this is a sacrifice."

* * *

"I don't believe it." Lydia said and sat up straighter. "Scott can't really be with them. He can't be."

"You didn't see the look on his face, though. It was... " Stiles trailed off.

"Then what can I do?" Lydia asked and stared Stiles down. "I mean, I get that I'm some kind of, like, human geiger counter for death, but I don't know how to turn it on and off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because of…"

Stiles looked at her as she trailed off and got a look of sudden realization, "because of what? Hey, Lydia, what?"

"When she called me a banshee." Lydia said. "She was surprised by it. What if that's not why she tried to kill me?"

"Then why did she?" Stiles inquired.

"That's what we need to find out." Lydia determined.

* * *

Bianca's hands were shaking but she'd managed to pull a pin from her hair and stick it into the handcuff lock. She shook and twirled it around before the lock finally clicked and unhooked from her and Allison. Allison crumbled to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest.

Bianca slid down next to her, finally realizing the extent of what was going to happen. All Jennifer needed was Argent and it was her third sacrifice, their parents were going to die. Her mom, who she's barely just gotten back, was going to die and there's no way Bianca could survive seeing her mother's ghost.

"Why did he do that?" Allison whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I don't know." Isaac responded softly and kneeled in front of both girls, grabbing onto their hands. "We need to go. Okay? We need help."

Allison started shaking and Bianca reached out to wrap and arm around her, knowing exactly how she felt. Neither girl was ready to move yet and clutched onto each other for support, because there was no way either of them were functioning properly.

"Allison, Bianca we have to go." Isaac nudged softly and tried to get both of them to stand up. They wouldn't move and Isaac was at a loss.

"They're all gonna die. Aren't they?" Allison asked softly. The best Isaac could do was hold onto them as they silently cried for the loss of their parents inevitable death.

* * *

Lydia tried to think frantically as Stiles started hyperventilating after getting a text that Jennifer had her final sacrifice. She held onto Stiles as his panic attack worsened, and forced him into the locker room nearby, they threw their bags to the floor and stumbled over each other.

"Okay Come on. Come on." Lydia muttered and tried to lead the hyperventilating boy to a bench, but they both fell to the floor. "Just try and think about something else, anything else."

"Like what?" Stiles hyperventilated. Lydia waved her hands around and licked her lips.

"Uh, happy things." Lydia blurted out. "Good things. Uh, friends, family." Stiles looked incredulously at her and Lydia winced. "Oh, I mean... not family. Oh, God. Okay, uh, just, try and slow your breathing."

"I can't. I can't." Stiles panicked and started shaking.

Lydia grabbed Stiles' face in her hands and softly stroked his cheeks in an attempt to calm him down. "Shh, shh. Stiles, look at me. Shh, look at me. Shh, Stiles."

Lydia looked into his eyes and all they showed were panic and worry, Lydia couldn't help but think back to the conversation she had with Bianca about Stiles loving her. If the roles were reversed he would do anything to help her, so Lydia did the first thing that popped into her mind and kissed him. For a moment he was still, but then he kissed her back. Lydia felt his shaking stop and his heart rate slow down, so after another moment she pulled back softly, letting her fingers linger across his cheek.

"How'd you do that?" Stiles stuttered out, reeling at the fact the one girl he'd been in love with since the third grade just kissed him.

"I, uh, I read once that holding your breath could stop a panic attack. So when I kissed you." Lydia explained. "You held your breath."

"I did?" Stiles whispered, the only thing he could muster up.

"Yeah." Lydia smiled softly. "You did."

"Thanks." Stiles nodded back. "You're really smart."

Stiles moved his legs out from under him and so did Lydia. She let out a small laugh. "I just, I don't know. I just read it somewhere. And if I was really smart, I would tell you to sign up for a few sessions with a guidance counselor."

As soon as she said guidance counselor, it was like an epiphany stitch Stiles. "Morrell."

Stiles helped Lydia off the floor, grabbing their bags on the way out, and rushed out the doors. He grabbed her hand and they both ran to the guidance counselor's office. Stiles got there first and shoved the door open clumsily, Lydia following much more proper.

"Are you here for Ms. Morrell?" Stiles asked the girl sitting in the waiting chairs.

"No, I thought this was gym class." She responded snarkily.

"Sweetheart," Lydia snapped, "we're not in the mood for funny. Do you know where she is?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be waiting here for 20 minutes." She responded harshly. "So how about you two back out the door and wait your turn?"

"We're not here for a session." Lydia corrected.

"Well, I am." She responded "And I've got some serious issues to work on."

"Hey, wait, wait." Stiles said and popped out from behind Lydia's shoulder. "You're Danielle. You're Heather's best friend."

"I was Heather's best friend." She said sadly. "We've been working on that issue three times a week"

"Hold on, did you say Ms. Morrell's 20 minutes late?" Lydia asked, a sudden realization hitting her.

"And I don't know why either." Danielle responded. "She's always on time."

"I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester. She was never late." Lydia confirmed and looked at Stiles

"Then she's not late. She's missing." Stiles muttered.

"What if we're not the only ones who think she knows something?" Lydia inquired.

"Then I want to know what she knows." Stiles shrugged and ran to open the desk filing cabinets.

"What are you doing?" Danielle demanded and got up from her chair.

"Trying to find her." Stiles responded.

"Those files are private." Danielle insisted.

"Yeah, she's kind of right." Lydia said and pursed her lips, trying to make Stiles get up.

Stiles ignored them and kept rifling through the folders. Eventually finding one with Lydia's name across the top. "That one's yours."

"Let me see that." Lydia said and snatched the folder, she opened it and started looking at the notes Morrell was taking of her, then coming across a picture of her tree.

"Wait, Lydia, that's your drawing." Stiles said and stood up to stand next to her.

"Yeah, I know. It's a tree." Lydia responded.

"Yeah, good too." Danielle commented.

"Thank you." Lydia said happily.

"No." Stiles corrected. "But that's the same one, though."

"Same as what?" Lydia asked.

"The same one I always see you drawing in class." Stiles said and looked expectantly at her.

"It's a tree. I like drawing trees." Lydia said, not seeing what he meant.

"No, but it's the exact same one. Don't you see? Give me your bag." Stiles said and reached a hand into her bag to pull out her flowery notebook. "There, see?"

"Okay, you can have my session. You got bigger issues." Danielle said and walked right out the door after seeing tons of Lydia's drawings.

"What is this?" Lydia cried, a little scared. Stiles flipped to a page where the tree met the edge of her notebook and it clicked. It wasn't a tree, it was a tree stump.

"I know where they are." Stiles murmured and they both marched out of the office. "It's the Nemeton. That's where she's keeping them. It has to be."

"Stilinski." Stiles heard his last name being called, he turned around to see Scott and Bianca's dad stalking towards them.

"Agh. All right, look, go to Derek, okay?" Stiles rolled his eyes and turned to Lydia. "He and Peter, they've been there before, so they'll know where it is. Tell them it's the root cellar, all right? They'll know."

He watched Lydia run off before turning around and facing the twins' father.

"Did you know your dad's car is in the school parking lot and has been since last night?" Rafael questioned the younger boy.

Stiles internally winced, but shook his head. "No. What does that mean?"

"It means he's officially missing." Rafael confirmed and led Stiles into an empty classroom. "Stiles, why am I getting the feeling you know something that could help us find your dad?"

"If I did, why would I not tell you?" Stiles reasoned and twitched his eye.

"If it meant helping your dad, why wouldn't you?" Rafael asked.

"So you're asking me to tell you what I wouldn't not tell you?" Stiles said, a little smug at the confused looked Rafael gave him.

"First, I have no idea what you just said." Rafael said and leaned on the teacher's desk. "Second, how about you just help me help you?"

"Well, I don't know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if I don't know it." Stiles said like it made perfect sense.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Rafael asked exasperatedly.

"I don't know anything, okay? Can I just go?" Stiles snapped.

"Why don't you tell me why Bianca's apparently not enrolled here?" Rafael asked, pulling out a notepad. "Where your other friends are?"

"You mean Scott?" Stiles corrected.

"I mean Scott and Bianca. I mean Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, these twins Ethan and Aiden. I've been told your whole little clique didn't show up at school today." Rafael shrugged.

"I don't have a clique." Stiles hissed. "It's also not my fault you didn't know about Bianca, she's taking online classes by the way. But, like you said, you didn't know, so I suppose that just makes you an absentee father."

"Stiles, come on." Rafael said with a clenched jaw. He sighed and twisted his hands. "There's been a pretty disturbing amount of violent activity in this county in the last few months, several murders tied to this school. I don't know what's going on here, but it's serious. Your dad is missing. Fine. But I don't want you going home alone. You have someone you can stay with tonight?"

Deaton walked in to hear the last part of the conversation. "He's with me."

* * *

Isaac and Bianca were still outside, leaning on the car after Allison had walked into the animal clinic, she wanted a moment to clean her face and pull herself together after watching Jennifer take her dad.

"Isaac?" Bianca murmured. Isaac hummed back at her and looked down. "What happens after all this is over?"

"I'm not so sure." Isaac responded and tilted his head forward to scratch the back of his neck. "We go back to school and…"

"And what? Pretend like nothing happened?" Bianca said and looked up at him, pushing herself off the car to hop on top of it. Isaac shrugged and stood in front of her.

"I'm not sure there's anything else to do." Isaac said. "That's what happened after Jackson went to London."

"I'm sure we'll have more threats coming our way based on that logic." Bianca deadpanned.

"Our way?" Isaac asked. Walking forward to stand between her legs. "Does this mean you're staying in Beacon Hills after all this is over?"

Bianca wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled softly. "I don't think I could leave."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Isaac whispered. Bianca laughed lightly and leaned in to touch Isaac's forehead with her own.

"You better kiss me." Bianca whispered and smirked. Isaac matched her expression, ran his fingers through her thick hair, and leaned down to press his lips to hers. Bianca sighed into the kiss and pulled Isaac tighter to her. He was the first boy who ever treated her right and didn't disappear out of her life, and Bianca couldn't have fallen harder for him.

* * *

"It has to be on a telluric current, or maybe even at the axis of two or where they all intersect." Stiles explained. "I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die."

"My dad and Gerard were there once. But Gerard said it was years ago, and he couldn't remember where it was." Allison added. "And my dad obviously isn't here to tell us now."

"Yeah, mine either." Stiles murmured, feeling the same way Allison was. Bianca placed her hand on his, and he gripped it back tightly, smiling softly at the small gesture.

"Then how do we find this place?" Isaac asked, looking around at the others for any ideas.

"There might be a way." Deaton finally spoke. "But it's dangerous. We're gonna need Scott."

* * *

"How'd you guys find out?" Scott asked as he walked over to meet Stiles and Deaton.

"Lydia." Stiles answered, it was self explanatory. "You?"

"Morrell." Scott answered. "None of the other alphas know where it is either."

"So if this works, are you gonna tell them?" Stiles asked, a little harsher than he intended, he was still upset with Scott for walking away.

"I can't stop Jennifer without them." Scott reasoned, ignoring the accusing tone.

"How about we concentrate on finding your parents first?" Deaton cut in.

"What's the plan?" Scott asked.

"Essentially, you guys need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents." Deaton explained.

"We die for them?" Scott asked, a little unsure of the plan now.

"But he can bring us back." Stiles corrected, then turned to Deaton. "You can... you can bring us back, right?"

"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous?" Deaton answered vaguely. "If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds, but there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon."

"Doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen." Stiles pointed out, not worried with the consequences if it meant getting his dad back.

"You'd be surprised at what you have yet to see." Deaton said ominously.

Scott looked worried. "Is that it?"

"No. It'll also have an effect on the three of you." Deaton answered, looking between the boys. "You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it every day for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of a darkness around your heart, and permanent, like a scar."

"Like a tattoo." Scott whispered.

* * *

Lydia pushed the tables out of the way while Bianca and Isaac started dragging in bags of ice. "I did this once. At least something similar."

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked, a little concerned.

"At the beginning, when Boyd and Erica were trapped with the alpha pack." Isaac explained and poured ice into one of the tubs. "Scott and Derek held me under like this so I could find where Erica and Boyd were being kept."

"That's slightly frightening." Bianca muttered. Isaac came to hug her from behind.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." Isaac murmured into her ear. "I'm trying to reassure you that they'll be okay. I went under and came back fine, and so will they."

Bianca leaned back against his chest and nodded. "That actually does make me feel a little better."

Isaac kissed the top of her head before stepping away to pour more ice. Lydia nudged Bianca with her hip and fixed her with a look. Bianca giggled softly and mouthed the word later.

Soon Allison, Stiles, and Scott came rushing back into the room. So the others picked up the pace, leaving the tubs filled to the brim and plastic bags all over the floor.

Deaton looked expectantly at the three of them. "All right. What did you bring?"

"Um, I got my dad's badge." Stiles stuttered out, rubbing the cover with his thumb. "Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great."

"Well, it doesn't need to look good if it has meaning." Deaton reassured him.

"Is that an actual silver bullet?" Isaac asked Allison as she trained her eyes on the object in her hand.

"My dad made it." Allison whispered. "It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code."

"Scott?" Deaton asked.

"My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked." Scott answered, turning the watch over in his hands, trying to find some comfort in it.

"Are you sure you want to be the one going under?" Bianca blurted out, looking directly at her brother. He turned to look at her, a little confused.

"You aren't trading places with me." Scott answered, shaking his head. Bianca shrugged and ran a hand through her hair.

"Look, if you go under, you may not come back." Bianca reasoned, her voice shaking slightly. "At least if I do it, you'll still be around to go after Jennifer and Deucalion."

"No." Scott said. "We don't trade people, especially not like this. I can do this. I'll come back."

"Scott…" Bianca murmured. He just pulled her into a tight hug, but it wasn't just to comfort her. Everyone looked away at the sad sight of the twins saying what might be their last goodbye. "Okay, but you better come back. I don't want to see your ghost." Bianca demanded weakly.

Deaton looked around at all of them. "The three of you will get in. One of us will each hold you down until you're essentially, well, dead. But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether."

Lydia automatically walked over to Allison, and Deaton looked like he wanted to say something, but ultimately decided against it.

"Who holds us down." Scott asked, referring to him and Stiles.

"I will hold you down, and Bianca will tether Stiles." Deaton answered. They all nodded and got into place.

Allison took off her jacket and pulled the pins out of her hair, placing them on the counter. The boys did the same and took off their jackets, laying them next to Allison's. Slowly they all stepped forward, looking at the water. Allison stepped in first, dipping her toe in and gasping at the cold immediately hitting her nerves

Stiles turned around and looked at Bianca. She nodded encouragingly and that was all he needed from her, a silent promise. They may have been apart for almost four years, but she was Scott's sister, he grew up with her, Bianca had always been there for him when his mom was sick, ultimately, she was his sister too.

Scott got in at the same time, shaking as his werewolf side did nothing to block out the freezing temperatures or pain radiating over his body the lower he sunk into the water.

"By the way, if I don't make it back and you do." Stiles stuttered out and turned to Scott. "Bianca and you should probably know something. Your dad's in town."

Scott and Bianca looked at each for a moment and winced, just another problem to add to a very long list.

"Are you ready?" Deaton asked all of them. They all looked at each other worriedly, but they didn't have another choice, not if they wanted to see their parents again.

As soon as Allison, Scott, and Stiles were pushed under, Bianca could feel the numbness spread through her body. She knew what was about to happen, first the cold, then the song, then the body.

Except this time was different. The familiar coldness she always felt spread through her veins, but the song never came, she waited for it, but nothing. Bianca counted the seconds, one, two, three, four… no music. She was starting to worry this wasn't working, that was until Scott, Allison, and Stiles appeared in front of her and she had to resist the urge to scream. Unlike every other body who touched her and disappeared, they just faded away in front of her eyes.

"They're gone." Bianca whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

"Bianca, would you please stop pacing?" Lydia asked softly. Bianca shook her head frantically.

"I can't." Bianca murmured. She couldn't shake the cold numbness that hit her body when Scott, Stiles, and Allison went under. "Deaton said a few seconds, Lydia. _Seconds._ It's been almost two hours."

"Deaton also said this might happen." Isaac responded and hopped off the table he was sitting on to grab Bianca's shoulder's. "They will be fine."

"Fine, they'll be fine." Bianca muttered to herself over and over. Lydia sighed and sat down on the floor, looking blankly at the three tubs. It was so strange, she felt their deaths, like she wanted to scream, but it was only on the verge of coming out and she couldn't force it.

After another moment, Bianca finally noticed how quiet Lydia had gotten and looked at her worriedly. She saw how disturbed Lydia looked, an expression she knew well, then narrowed her eyes.

"What's that look for?" Bianca asked, sitting down next to the other girl. Isaac shrugged and plopped down in front of both girls.

"What look?" Lydia responded, still distracted.

"The worried one that says 'something doesn't feel right' face." Isaac replied, doing nothing to ease their nerves. He may have looked okay, but he was just as worried on the inside. Sarcasm was Stiles' defense, and snark was Isaac's.

"Are they dying?" Bianca asked Lydia. The strawberry blonde clenched her fist and pulled her lips into a thin line.

"I don't know." Lydia finally answered. "It's like I can feel their deaths, but…"

"But it's like they aren't all the way there." Bianca finished, finally understanding. Lydia looked at her and nodded. "I can't shake the cold."

Isaac reached out and rubbed one of Bianca's forearms, almost instinctively flinching at how cold she was, but instead trailed his hand down to grab hers and kiss her knuckles softly.

* * *

Scott could feel the cold air rushing through the wind, leaves crunch under his feet, and reeled at the sight of himself just before he was bitten. The younger version of himself was dressed in jeans and his old lacrosse hoodie, which he was pretty sure Allison still had, searching the dark woods with only his phone as a source of light.

Scott's eyes followed the younger version of himself as he tread in the dark, stumbling across Laura Hale's dead body, and falling in a rush of fear and clumsiness.

The scene was so vivid and possibly morbid that Scott was slightly horrified and shocked watching himself get bitten by Peter. He was relieving the whole experience, feeling phantom pain in the place where he was bitten, letting his fingers ghost over it. It was a lot for him to take in and he stumbled backwards, hitting a stump, then turned around only to realize he'd hit the nemeton.

* * *

"So?" Lydia drew out, looking at Bianca expectantly.

"So what?" Bianca responded as she twisted her fingers around. Lydia looked at her exasperatedly and crossed her arms.

"Isaac's not here and you are so naive if you really think you're getting away with not explaining what's going on between you two." Lydia deadpanned. Bianca sighed knowing she was right. They'd sent Isaac to Scott, Stiles, and Allison's houses to get extra clothes for them since it was clear the three weren't going to be waking up anytime soon.

"There's honestly not much to tell." Bianca admitted and sat on the floor, Lydia following to slide down next to her.. "He was literally forced into being my personal watchdog, then we became friends, and maybe friends who flirt a lot."

"Not good enough." Lydia said automatically. "The way you and Isaac are is a lot more than friends. I see the way he looks at you, when you danced at that party, and how he cares about your safety."

"I could say the same thing about you and Stiles." Bianca responded pointedly. Lydia froze, although she knew it was Bianca's way of deflecting the conversation, it didn't change she was right in a sense, like how she'd kissed him today.

"We're not talking about Stiles and me." Lydia said, a little more forceful than she intended. "What is Isaac? A boyfriend? A fling?"

"No." Bianca said automatically. "I like him and that scares me."

"Why?" Lydia asked, a little curious. She'd seen first hand how Bianca wasn't shy to flirt with Isaac and it was strange that she suddenly would be.

"Look, it's not a secret Scotty and I don't get along with our parents, well dad at least, Scott gets along with mom, but I haven't seen her in years." Bianca said and traced patterns on the floor. "When dad took off with me, I slowly became this person, who played a lot of mind games and flirted for entertainment."

"So what changed?" Lydia asked, since she'd meant Bianca, the girl hadn't been that way, but looking back Lydia could see it in the way she acted sometimes.

"I was bitten." Bianca responded. "I was slowly losing my mind, my therapist told me it was my subconscious manifesting and turning my issues into hallucinations. I just stopped being that person, who manipulated people and strung along boys to piss off my father, because I was too busy going insane."

"And how does this correlate to you and Isaac?" Lydia asked softly, seeing a lot of similarities between herself and Bianca.

"I know how to play mind games, manipulation, seduction." Bianca murmured. "That's probably why I turned into a siren. I know how to do those things, but after all my tricks are gone and I have no more games to play, there's not much left than a bitter little girl who doesn't believe in anything except self-preservation."

* * *

Stiles stumbled over his feet as he was suddenly moved to standing in the woods. He was confused for a moment before hearing Scott's voice from two years ago ring out around him.

He followed the sight, watching himself and Scott speed walk through the woods, flash light in hand and moonlight glimmering over the trees. He watched as the version of himself started running as soon as he saw police, trying to get Scott to hide, but then getting caught himself.

"This little delinquent belongs to me." Stiles heard his father say, feeling a pang in his chest at the sound of his dad's voice.

Stiles turned around to follow the sight longer, follow his father longer, but ended up stepping back and hitting something. He turned around and sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of the nemeton behind him.

* * *

Unlike the boys, Allison wasn't watching her former self, she was standing in the middle of the woods, barefoot and paralyzed to the spot. She turned to move, but felt slightly disoriented.

It wasn't long before she heard voices, her own voice, and another familiar one that tugged at her heart strings. She waited for a moment, looking down an old path when her former self appeared through the tree, looking at footprints in the mud. Allison studied herself and couldn't help but notice how young and naive she seemed, then her mother was there.

Still as harsh and cold as ever, but nonetheless was still her mother. Allison watched as she grabbed an inhaler from her former self and tossed it to the ground. Hitting Allison's toes.

She looked at it for a moment, realizing it must've been Scott's, then turned her head on instinct. The nemeton sitting in all its glory next to her.

* * *

Lydia almost jumped out of skin when Scott, Stiles, and Allison emerged from the water, breathing heavily and shaking. Isaac and Bianca came into the room at the noise and Bianca let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I saw it. I know where it is." Scott gasped out, clutching the side of the tub.

"We passed it. There's...There's a stump, this huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though, very big." Stiles rushed out, waving his hands to emphasize his point. Water was still dripping off the three of them and covered the floor.

"It was the night we were looking for the body." Scott added on.

"Yeah, the same night you were bit by peter." Stiles pointed out.

"I was there too, in the car with my mother. We almost hit someone." Allison finally spoke, rubbing her hands up and down over her arms.

"It was me." Scott realized and looked at her. "You almost hit me."

"We can find it." Scott insisted and walked towards Deaton.

"What?" Allison asked, noticing the looks on Deaton, Lydia, Bianca, and Isaac's faces.

"You guys were out a long time." Isaac said and looked a little worried.

"How long is a long time?" Stiles asked, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Sixteen hours." Bianca replied almost numbly.

"We've been in the water for sixteen hours?" Scott said in disbelief.

"And the full moon rises in less than four." Deaton added ominously.

Lydia scrambled around the corner and came back with towels, handing one to each of them. Stiles accepted it gratefully from her, letting his fingers brush across her wrist for a second. It might've not been significant for him, but Lydia was starting to remember all the times when he held her hand and kept her safe.

"We need a plan." Bianca stated obviously. "If you guys can find the nemeton, then we don't need Deucalion, we can get our parents ourselves."

Scott winced and sat down on the edge of his tub.

Stiles noticed the look and started shaking his head frantically. "No, dude, you are not going back with them."

"I made a deal with Deucalion." Scott said plainly, loyal to a fault.

"Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?" Stiles snapped sarcastically.

"Why does it matter, anyway?" Isaac asked. "Bianca's right, we can get to your parents without him."

"Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help." Scott reasoned, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

Allison walked over and sat on the edge of the tub next to Scott, putting a hand on his shoulder, then looked at Deaton. "He trusts you more than anyone. Tell him he's wrong."

"I'm not so sure he is." Deaton shrugged. "Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies.

"So we're gonna trust him, the guy that calls himself death, destroyer of worlds? We're gonna trust that guy?" Isaac asked with narrowed eyes.

"See, his name is reason enough not to trust him." Bianca agreed and crossed her arms. Isaac nodded with her and pointed for emphasis.

"I wouldn't trust him, no, but you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait." Deaton reasoned, disregarding Isaac and Bianca's concerns. Bianca was about to protest again when the clinic door jingled, signaling someone had entered. All their heads snapped towards the door and Deaton went out to check, confused when he saw Ethan standing in the waiting area.

"I'm looking for Lydia and Bianca." Ethan said, although it was hesitant and sounded like a question.

Lydia and Bianca heard their names and came to stand in the doorway behind Deaton. "What do you want?"

"I need your help." Ethan choked out, looking a little broken and lost.

The second Stiles heard the girls' names, he popped her head out too, "with what?"

"Stopping my brother and Kali, from killing Derek and coming after Bianca."

* * *

"We know about the lunar eclipse, so don't think Kali's gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming, and my brother's coming with her. Then after they take down you, they're coming for Bianca." Ethan warned Derek, Cora, and Peter.

"Good enough for me." Peter answered cockily. "Derek?"

"You want me to run?" Derek responded.

"No. I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish." Peter answered sarcastically. "Of course I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town."

"If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me, but do it for something meaningful." Cora argued as well, crossing her arms and hardening her tone.

"How do you know I'm gonna lose?" Derek responded nonchalantly.

"We don't, but I'll bet one of the death twins has an idea." Peter said and looked directly at the strawberry blond. "Don't you, Lydia?"

"I don't know anything." Lydia murmured, slightly offended by his nickname.

"But you feel something, don't you?" Peter responded, walking towards Lydia.

"What do you feel?" Derek asked.

"I feel like." Lydia whispered. "I'm standing in a graveyard.

* * *

"Just grab anything? Stiles, I'm not smelling your dad's boxers. Socks? Okay, I'll smell his socks." Scott said into his phone as he, Isaac, Allison, and Bianca walked into Allison's apartment. All decided it was safer for Bianca to stay with Scott and Isaac after Ethan's warning.

"What about me?" Isaac asked Allison.

"See what you can find in my dad's closet. Anything with the strongest scent." Allison replied. "While Bianca and I stock up on weapons."

Allison opened her father's office, only to stop in her tracks at the sight of Scott and Bianca' father sitting behind the desk with an array of her father's weapons laid out on the table.

Bianca nearly ran into Allison when she stopped, but froze when she also saw her father and two armed police behind him.

"Quite an arsenal your father's got here, young lady." Rafael McCall pointed out and stood up when he saw Scott walk in behind the girls. "Bianca, Scott."

"What are you doing here?" Scott demanded, reeling at his absentee father's appearance.

Bianca flinched at the whole situation, she had a very complicated relationship with her father. On one hand he had taught her things, like how to defend herself, but on the other hand he sent her to England because he didn't have the time for her. He was around enough, but not enough to really be a parent.

"Following one of the only leads I have. Now, since I don't know where you or your sister have been. Why don't you have a seat, and we can talk?" Rafael suggested and nodded to the chairs in front of him. "You too, Isaac."

Isaac's body appeared in the doorway with a defensive look. "How do you know my name?"

"Your name's one of the few things I know." The twins' father responded and looked at the array of weapons. "To be honest, the rest of what's going on around here has me stumbling in the dark, even over the smallest clue."

"If you're trying to tell me that you don't have a clue, I learned that a long time ago." Scott snapped and walked into the office, blocking Bianca and Allison.

"I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my own kids into an interrogation room. Really hoping." Rafael insisted and motioned to the chairs in front of the desk again.

Allison sighed, taking the lead on the situation and dropped into one of the chairs, crossing her arms with an angry expression. Bianca followed suit and sat on the table between the chairs, crossing her arms as well, with an annoyed look.

Isaac looked at Scott for any indication of a plan and Scott scratched his arm lightly, then nodded towards the chairs when he didn't have anything. Isaac shrugged and sat down next to Bianca, Scott followed and took the only other open chair.

"I'm not gonna lie. I'm more than a little disturbed. Not only by the number of missing parents, but the fact that it's Stiles's father, your father, and your mother." Rafael said and pointed between all the kids.

Isaac popped a mint in his mouth and raised his hand. "Mine are both dead."

"Save the cliched teenage apathy for your high school teachers." Rafael snapped. "The four of you know more than you're saying, and I'm fully willing to keep you here all night if I have to."

"Wow." Bianca muttered and rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean, Bianca?" Rafael demanded, narrowing his eyes at the dark haired girl. "If I remember correctly, I agreed to let you stay here with your mother and Scott. Then I find out you aren't even enrolled in school and now your mother's missing."

Bianca narrowed her eyes. "Oh really? You want to criticize mom's parenting? First of all, I'm taking online classes. Second, if I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who shipped me off to England because _you_ couldn't be bothered to deal with me."

"That is not fair." Rafael hissed and pointed at her. "I sent you to England to get a good education and open up opportunities for you."

"That's your weak defense?" Bianca laughed humorlessly. "I also don't hear you denying I wasn't anything more than a nuisance to you. You walked out on Scott and then got rid of me. Life isn't fair, get over it."

"I'm not here to air out all our grievances, Bianca." Rafael snapped and rubbed his face. "I'm here to help find your mom, Stiles' father, and Allison's father. I will keep you here if I have to."

"You can't keep us here." Scott hissed, finally speaking up.

"Not without some kind of warrant." Allison added.

"I've got a desk full of probable cause." Rafael responded and leaned over the desk.

Allison eyed the smoke grenade on the desk and got an idea on how to get them out of there. "My father is a highly respected private security consultant and federally licensed firearms dealer. That means he has to own a few weapons. Like this 175-pound draw tactical crossbow or this carbon steel marine combat knife, .50ae desert eagle." Allison listed and pointed at each of the items. "Smoke grenade with pull ring ignitor."

Allison pulled the ring and threw it onto the floor in front of the twins' father and the police. Smoke started pouring from the grenade and caused the men behind the desk to start coughing and hunch over, trying to clear their lungs. Allison took the opportunity and signaled for Scott, Isaac, and Bianca to run, and they scrambled up to their feet, running out the door.

"Scott, Bianca, wait!" Rafael called to his kids as he coughed out smoke. Something was going on and he needed to find out.

* * *

"Oh, God. Is this about to get really violent?" Lydia asked Ethan as Aiden and Kali circled each other.

"Probably." Ethan responded and held an arm in front of her just in case. Lydia looked back worriedly, but didn't get the chance to say anything because she was overwhelmed by a sinking feeling right before the roof rumbled.

Glass shattered everywhere in the loft and Jennifer was at the center in a crouched position. Ethan grabbed Lydia on instinct and pulled her to the right, hitting the floor and wrapping his arms around her.

Kali looked at the face of a girl she was supposed to kill years ago, haunted by memories of a girl she loved like family and murdered for power.

"So, who wants to go first?" Jennifer smirked.

Kali lunged for Jennifer and she blocked all of the hits. She retaliated and aimed for Kali's head, dodging punches and kicks along the way. She spotted her opening and threw Kali to the floor. Aiden bared his teeth at her and started running towards Jennifer, but he couldn't even land a hit before he was thrown across the loft as well.

Ethan watched his brother slid across the floor and got up, letting his rage take over. He ripped off her shirt while Aiden pulled off his jacket, preparing to merge. Unfortunately, Jennifer was strong enough to grab both boys by their necks and rip them apart. Kali took the moment of distraction and lunged again at Jennifer, then doing an ariel to avoid being hit.

"That's right, Kali. Look at me. Look at my face." Jennifer hissed. "Do you know what it takes to be able to look like this, to be able to look normal?

"I don't care." Kali snapped back, albeit weakly.

"It takes power. Power like this." Jennifer hissed and raised her hands, in turn raising the glass on the floor off the ground. Lydia looked on in fear, knowing Kali's life was about to end. The glass circled around Jennifer, then she turned her hands to force the glass directly at Kali.

"I-I should've, I should've ripped your head off!" Kali screamed, Jennifer lost it and threw every shard of glass into Kali's body.

Glass shards stuck at all parts of Kali's body, blood pouring from every wound, eventually pooling on the ground where her lifeless body laid.

The feeling of another death to the pack triggered Ethan and Aiden to find some kind of strength and get up. Merging their bodies and lunging for Jennifer, unfortunately never getting the chance because she maneuvered around them and snapped their conjoined necks.

"What's the line coach likes to say? The bigger they are…" Jennifer smirked as the combined twins fell to the ground.

Jennifer turned on Lydia and stalked towards her, Lydia stumbled backwards in fear, tears sliding down her cheeks. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to do what you do best, Lydia." Jennifer answered calmly. "I want you to scream."

Lydia's whole body was shaking in fear when Jennifer's face flashed for a moment, showing her turn mangled, scarred face. Lydia let out an Earth shattering scream, resonating across Beacon Hills.

* * *

"Kali's dead." Bianca said as soon as she appeared in the backseat of Allison's car next to her. Allison and Isaac both turned around.

"What?" Allison questioned. "How could she be dead?"

"I don't know, her whole body was covered in shards of glass." Bianca said stoically, still seeing Kali's soulless eyes. Isaac reached behind him and rubbed Bianca's knee comfortingly.

"Do you think the twins killed her?" Allison asked. Bianca shrugged.

"I don't know." She answered. "If they did, it wouldn't make sense for them to impale her on glass."

"Do you think it was Jennifer then?" Isaac asked, Bianca also shrugged.

"It'd be more plausible." Bianca responded. She settled back into the backseat when a scream ripped through the air. Bianca's hands flew over her ears on instinct and she whimpered in pain.

"Bianca!" Isaac called, and reached out to grab her arms. "What's going on?"

"Lydia." Bianca breathed out, leaning back into the seat again, slightly shaking.

"Is she okay?" Allison asked. Remembering the last time this happened, Lydia had been almost murdered by their English teacher.

"I think so." Bianca murmured, she didn't feel the need to run after Lydia like last time. "I have a feeling that scream wasn't a warning for me."

"You're bleeding again." Isaac said softly and brushed the hair behind Bianca's shoulder to reveal the blood dripping from her ears.

"I'm fine." Bianca assured him and grabbed a tissue to wipe the blood off her neck. Although she wasn't, because a sinking feeling was building inside her and she honestly didn't know what was going to happen this time.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you okay?" Allison asked Scott as soon as she got out of her car.

"I didn't know what to say to him. I couldn't come up with anything, But what you did, that was awesome." Scott answered immediately.

"I still haven't gotten anything from Stiles." Isaac commented as he wiped blood off the side of Bianca's cheek.

"Did you guys?" Bianca asked as she smiled up at Isaac who was too focused on making sure her ears weren't permanently damaged.

"I don't get it." Scott said in a confused tone, Stiles should've been there waiting for them. "Bianca, what happened to your ears?"

"Lydia screamed." Bianca answered. "But I don't think she's in trouble. I think it was a message."

"For who?" Allison asked. Bianca shrugged.

"I don't know, your guess is as good as mine." Bianca answered, mimicking Lydia's nervous, pursed lipped expression.

"All right. Well, we can't wait for him. Come on." Isaac said and latched onto Bianca's hand, pulling her with him into the woods, Allison and Scott following behind. They landed on the edge of Beacon Hills and could see the town lit up in the night.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we, Scott?" Deucalion asked as he walked out of the darkness.

Scott pushed Bianca behind him, they still weren't exactly clear on why Deucalion wanted Bianca at all, but right now they had other things to worry about. "We got a little delayed. Where are the others?"

"Occupying themselves with other pursuits." Deucalion answered cryptically.

"So it's just you and me against her?" Scott asked, not having any faith in Deucalion's plans.

"I think you'll be surprised what a good team we make." Deucalion shrugged.

Scott turned to look at Isaac. "Okay, get Stiles, And then get to the root cellar, okay? We'll keep Jennifer away long enough for you to get them out of there.

"How are you gonna do that?" Isaac questioned.

"I have a plan." Scott reassured them and left with Deucalion into the woods.

* * *

"You did this for me?" Derek asked in disbelief at the sight of Kali's blood pooling on the floor, the unconscious alpha twins, and Cora holding Lydia's shaking form.

"For us." Jennifer corrected. "For anyone who's ever been their victim."

"Stop talking to me like a politician." Derek snapped and walked closer to her. "Stop trying to convince me of your cause!"

"Fine, I'll convince you of someone else's. Scott." Jennifer started. "You can save his mother, Stiles's father."

Derek cut her off, "how?"

"I need a guardian, And that's a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take or by you." Jennifer explained.

"I can't help you." Dererk said forcefully. "I'm not even an alpha anymore."

"All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in the right place at the right time." Jennifer bargained.

"You just killed three of them on your own. What do you need me for?" Derek pointed out.

"You haven't seen him at his strongest. I have. And If he's got Scott with him, I don't stand a chance unless I have you." Jennifer said, she was starting to get desperate.

"Derek, don't trust her." Cora said as she watched her brother resolve crumble.

"I have the eclipse in my favor, but the moon's only gonna be in the earth's umbral shadow for 15 minutes. That's the extent of my window. There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him, and the others live." Jennifer reasoned, she needed Derek's help or her whole plan was going to fall apart. "Just help me."

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right direction?" Isaac asked Allison as he and Bianca trudged behind her.

"I know we're near it." Allison confirmed. "You think you can pick up a scent?"

"I'm trying, but I…" Isaac trailed off.

"What is it?" Bianca asked. "What're you hearing?"

"It's an emitter. It's one of your dad's, Allison." Isaac responded and tried to pinpoint which direction the sound was coming front.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked.

Isaac thought back to the many times Argent had used one on him and the other. "Has to be. Come on."

The three of them started running through the woods, until Allison spotted the nemeton, stopping in front of it.

"Allison, Isaac." Bianca called when she stumbled over the cellar doors. The three of them pulled open the doors and slowly made their way down the stairs as they were shaking dangerously because of the storm.

"Oh, my god. Thank god!" Allison cried when she spotted her father, kissing him in the forehead.

"You found us." Chris sighed in relief and Allison smiled sweetly.

"Where's Stiles? Where's my son?" The Sheriff demanded when he didn't spot her kid.

"And Scott?" Melissa asked as Bianca untied her.

"Don't worry, Mom." Bianca reassured her. "He's where he needs to be."

"They're coming, all right? They're on their way to help." Isaac called back and untied the ropes holding down the sheriff.

* * *

"We have to get going." Cora said as she pulled Lydia off the floor. "Lydia, we can get help."

"From who?" Lydia choked out, still disoriented by what just happened.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here." Cora responded as they walked towards the doors. They were frantically trying to think of someone to help them when a crackling noise stopped them. Cora and Lydia turned around to see the twins unmerged and still breathing. "They're alive."

Lydia and Cora managed to get both of the twins into Lydia's car and she just started driving. Lydia was panicking on the inside, her friends were looking for their parents, Scott was doing God knows what, and Derek walked away with the enemy. It also didn't help that she couldn't shake the bad feeling consuming her since Stiles, Scott, and Allison woke up.

"Where do we take them?" Cora asked, looking back to see blood dripping from Ethan's mouth.

"The hospital?" Lydia suggested unconfidently.

"How do we explain that?" Cora asked. "We can't take them there."

"Peter and Derek took you there." Lydia pointed out.

"Yeah and I was a medical marvel, the only reason I'm not under a microscope is because Scott's mom took all my records and destroyed them." Cora explained.

"Deaton." Lydia whispered. "We'll take them to Deaton."

In the next second Lydia pushed on the gas pedal and they were speeding down the highway, probably breaking more than one traffic law.

As soon as Lydia pulled into a parking space haphazardly, Cora jumped out of the car and pounded on the clinic doors.

"Cora?" Deaton said, confused when he saw her. "What's going on?"

"We need your help." Lydia answered and opened the door to show the twins in the back seat of her car.

Deaton sprung into action and picked up one of the twins, rushing into the backroom and laying him on the table. Then he went back out and came in with Aiden.

"Cora, grab that table. Grab his hand. Here you go. Take his hand." Deaton ordered. Lydia reached out and gently laid Aiden's head down.

Deaton went into the backroom to grab oxygen masks for both of them and a couple of syringes with clear liquid inside.

"Here Lydia, Cora." Deaton said and handed off the oxygen tanks. Both girls scrambled to pull them over the twins' faces and watched anxiously as Deaton administered shots.

"Can you save them?" Cora asked when there wasn't any movement.

"Only if they start healing on their own." Deaton said ominously.

* * *

"You said you had a plan." Deucalion commented as he and Scott walked into the old water distillery.

"On the first day of class, Jennifer sent all of us a message. It was the last line from Joseph Conrad's _Heart of Darkness_. I got a message of my own to send her." Scott explained and pulled out his phone. He tapped the recording app and held it above the spiral. "You see this symbol? It's a symbol of revenge. You talk about balance, about saving people. We know what you really want, And now you know where to find us."

"Now we wait." Deucalion said, stepping back, Scott falling into step beside him. "You know Scott, after all this is over, you do know that you'll have to join my pack."

"That was the deal we made." Scott responded hesitantly.

"Have you figured out that you're the reason I want Bianca?" Deucalion asked.

Scott turned to him, a look of shock on his face. "I'm the reason you took my sister, she was bait?"

"In many ways, yes." Deucalion answered. "Although I originally took her to lure you here, I also admire what she is. Trained properly she could be-"

"A killer?" Scott interrupted. "You want to turn my sister into a killer?"

"Something like that." Deucalion said cryptically. "You should be glad that I would allow her to remain with us. With my guidance, you and Bianca could become quite the pair, unstoppable."

* * *

The storm was getting worse and part of the root cellar was starting to cave in. They'd finally gotten all their parents untied when debris started falling over their heads. Isaac shouted for everyone to move back, but Bianca was still trying to get her mom untangled. At the very last second she freed her mother and the sheriff pulled her back just in time, but Bianca wasn't so lucky.

Bianca screamed when a large heavy piece of wood dropped onto her ankle and trapped her beneath it. She tried to move away, but a distinct cracking noise rang out through the cellar and she whimpered.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, you'll be fine, just don't move." Isaac said, smoothing the hair away from her face, letting her lay on his knee and cupping her cheeks.

"Scott is never letting me out of his sight again." Bianca joked, leaning her head on Isaac's chest and breathing through the pain radiating through her leg.

"That's alright, Darling." Isaac laughed softly. "I'm perfectly happy to keep playing bodyguard."

The roof of the cellar started to shift again and the shelves were falling over, dirt was pouring in from the openings, and wood was blocking all the entrances.

Argent started looking around for a way out, but it looked like everything was too closed off to get to or too high to reach.

"Anything?" Chris asked the others. They all shook their heads in response.

"You're gonna be fine." Melissa told her daughter after looking at the damage. Although she sounded like she was telling herself rather than her daughter.

"Breath, Mom." Bianca murmured. "We'll get out soon."

"I should be reassuring you." Melissa laughed, which turned into more a soft cry.

"We'll find a way out, Melissa." The Sheriff said and laid a hand on her shoulder. He knew what it was like to worry about your kids.

Just then the roof started caving away again and half of the ceiling cracked off, effectively putting all the weight on one of the support beams. Isaac looked up and spotted the support beam starting to crack, the ceiling was going to fall on them and directly crush Bianca.

Isaac scrambled beneath the beam and let the weight fall on his shoulders, pushing it back up with his hands. He could feel the dirt giving away above them and putting more weight on top, so much that his werewolf side was triggered, eyes turning a bright yellow.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Scott demanded when he saw Derek walk in behind Jennifer.

"This might be hard to believe, but I'm actually trying to help you." Derek answered, hardening his tone. He looked the other boy in the eyes and felt a moment of guilt before turning away.

"Ooh, like brother against brother. How very American this is." Deucalion said in a bored tone. "Are you ready, Jennifer? Hmm? Did you gather your herbs, pray to your ancient gods and your oak trees, slit a baby's throat, perhaps?" He walked closer and took off his glasses. "Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people Just to face me? Or is it 12 now?" Deucalion hissed turned into his true world form, a demon wolf.

Derek unleashed his own werewolf side and lunged for Deucalion. They met in the middle and Deucalion grabbed Derek's arm from clawing him. They made eye contact for a second and Deucalion bent both of Derek's arms away from him.

Jennifer waited for a moment, looking for the time to intervene and when it looked like Derek couldn't get out of the hold, she stepped forward and tried to use her powers to push Deucalion back. It had no effect on him and he looked at her disappointingly, expecting more.

Instead he grabbed Derek and Jennifer by their necks and threw them to the ground. Jennifer was thrown back, but Derek lashed out again, aiming for a hit.

Deucalion anticipated this and managed to throw him into a pile of tires. He landed hard on his back and rolled to the floor, pain radiating from his body.

With Derek indisposed, Jennifer took another shot, but Deucalion backhanded her hard. Watching as she flew to the ground before picking her up by the back of her neck and dragging her towards Scott.

"Kill her." Deucalion demanded and looked Scott in the eye, seeing the fear and hesitation. "Do it."

Scott refused to kill someone, it wasn't him and he wouldn't allow anyone to turn him into a killer. Scott stayed unmoving, until Deucalion roared, and something snapped inside of Scott.

He turned, his werewolf side coming out whether he wanted it too or not.

"Now kill her. Your parents are dying. That storm you hear, she's burying them alive. It's her connection to the telluric currents. Kill her, and it ends." Deucalion demanded.

"It won't end. Not with me. He'll have you kill everyone you love. It's what he does." Jennifer retorted and Deucalion yanked on her hair harder.

"They're dying, Scott. Your mother and the parents of your best friends. Kill her now, and it's over. Become the alpha you're meant to be. Become a killer." Deucalion baited.

"They're not dead yet." Scott corrected.

"And who's going to save them, your friends?" Deucalion laughed humorlessly.

"My pack." Scott answered determinedly. Deucalion didn't take his answer well.

Deucalion snarled and grabbed Scott by the back of his neck with one hand, the other guiding his claws towards Jennifer. "Maybe you just need a little guidance."

"I forgot to tell you something. Something that Gerard told me." Scott said and was satisfied by Deucalion's confused expression. "'Deucalion... isn't always blind.'"

Scott threw the weapons he took from Allison's dad's office onto the floor and closed his eyes when they went off. The flashing light blinded Deucalion and he let go of his tight grip on Scott, covering his eyes on instinct and staggering backwards. By the time it ended, none of them could feel their werewolf sides, and Jennifer had disappeared.

"The eclipse. It started." Deucalion said fearfully as he was now truly blind and defenseless with his extra senses.

"Oh, no." Scott muttered.

* * *

When the eclipse hit, Isaac could feel the power rush out of him and he panicked when the beam started to push him down. "I can't do it. I can't hold it. I can't hold it. It's too much."

Everyone rushed towards the beam and tried to bear some of the weight

"It's too heavy." Allison screamed when it was apparent that the roof was going to cave in on them.

At the very last second the roof stopped caving, and it was because Stiles had appeared out of nowhere with a bat that he stuck underneath the beam. They all sighed in relief.

"I always said aluminum was better than wood." The Sheriff smiled at his son and engulfed him in a tight hug.

The three powerless werewolves waited in anticipation as Jennifer walked out of the smoke, in her true form. Derek retreated further back behind the crates, trying to scramble up some kind of plan. Scott put his hands up in a motion, but Jennifer took him by the arm and threw him back in a wall.

Deucalion on the other hand was thrown to the ground by the sheer force of Jennifer's power, then she grabbed him by his hair to repeatedly slam his head into the ground.

Deucalion choked out desperate pleas to get her to stop, but she wouldn't listen or she didn't care because blood was beginning to pool around his head.

"Jennifer!" Derek yelled, finally coming out from his hiding place. "He doesn't know."

"Know what?" Jennifer demanded harshly, standing up.

"What you really look like." Derek answered to placate her. "He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack, But he's never seen the price you paid."

"No. No, he hasn't." Jennifer agreed and put her hands over his eyes, satisfied as he screamed. Then she let go as his vision returned. "Turn to me. Turn to me!" She aimed to slice his throat but staggered back as the full force of healing Deucalion hit her. "What is this?

Derek smirked. "Healing him made you weak, just like healing Cora did to me. You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes."

"Then you do it. Kill him." Jennifer whimpered, hoping she could play on any lingering feelings he may have had for her.

"No." Derek hissed.

"What?" Jennifer snapped.

"Like my mother used to say, I'm a predator. I don't have to be a killer." Derek said and grabbed Jennifer's throat in a harsh grip. "Let them go."

She flew into a rage and mustered up enough power to throw Derek off of her and into the boxes behind them. "Derek." She whispered, betrayal written across her face.

She slashed at him repeatedly before he lunged back at her. But she retaliated and grabbed him by the throat, holding him up and forcing him to relive the memories of Cora and Boyd tearing at his skin.

Derek felt his powers rush back as soon as the shadow started to move across the moon and his eyes turned blue. "Your 15 minutes are up."

Jennifer was thrown off of him and she stepped back, centered between all three werewolves and threw out a ring of mountain ash to protect herself. "Like I told you, Derek, either you or the parents. Well, I guess I'll just have to take them now. In a few minutes, they'll be dead, and I won't need a lunar eclipse, even to kill a demon wolf." Scott placed his hands up slowly and pressed against the invisible wall. "You've tried this before, Scott. I don't remember you having much success."

Scott only pressed harder, willing the wall to give away at his pressure. He tried to walk forward, it was resisting him, but Scott needed to get to her, he needed to save his friends. He felt his eyes turn yellow, and as he kept pressing forward, pure raw power was rushing through his veins, giving him a rush he never knew could be so euphoric. He took another step forward and Jennifer looked scared, stepping backwards.

Then he felt it, like a missing part of himself had finally come to light. His eyes seeped from a golden yellow, to a harsh orange, and finally into a pure bright red. It was all he needed, the barrier was broken and Jennifer was pushed to the ground.

"How did you do that?" She murmured in disbelief.

Scott looked down at her. "I'm an alpha now. Whatever you're doing to cause this storm, make it stop, or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes."

"It won't change the color of mine, so allow me." Deucalion yelled and slashed Jennifer's throat open, watching as blood gushed from her wound and she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

"Scott?" Stiles said as soon as he saw Scott's name pop up across his phone.

"Hey, are you okay?" Scott asked immediately, sighing in relief to hear his best friend's voice.

"Yeah, we're okay. We're all okay. How about you, you okay?" Stiles rambled.

"Sort of." Scott answered, looking behind him.

"You think you can come get us?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, of course." Scott replied automatically.

"Great, okay. Um, uh, bring a ladder." Stiles said and everyone laughed at his ability to make light of any situation.

* * *

Allison walked into her father's office as he packed up the weapons. "Back to storage?"

"That's the plan." He answered.

"What if I've got a different plan?" Allison paused. "Deaton said that what we did in order to find you, he said that it might draw things here. Make beacon hills kind of a beacon again."

"I hope not." Argent muttered and turned around to face his daughter.

"I was thinking that maybe I should be prepared. Learn to be a better fighter and learn all the things that you can still teach me." Allison explained.

"And maybe a few things more." Her father added.

"But we're going to have a new code." Allison corrected. "Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes."

"We protect those who cannot protect themselves." He repeated back to her in English with a smile on his face.

"Maybe you could use another trainee?" A voice said from the doorway. They both turned their heads to see Bianca leaning on the frame. She was dressed in a white skirt and a black jean jacket, but the most prominent part of her outfit was her wrapped ankle that was crushed in the root cellar.

"You want us to train you?" Allison asked, a little confused.

Bianca nodded and walked further into the room. "If living here has taught me anything, I need to learn how to protect myself."

"I think we'll have to teach you French then." Argent commented and looked at both girls with a soft smile.

* * *

The room was completely void of all noise except the scraping of utensils against plates. Rafael requested everyone have dinner together and Melissa had agreed, meaning Bianca and Scott were sitting across from each other picking at their food. Their mom's eyes darting between them and their father pretending like it wasn't the most awkward encounter they've had.

"Can we leave now?" Bianca asked ten minutes into the dinner. Scott suppressed a laugh and smirked into his plate.

"Bianca." Rafael said exasperatedly and rubbed his temple. "I'm just trying to have a nice meal with my kids. Why does it always have to be something with you."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Maybe I'm not the problem."

"I'm still your father, Bianca. You cannot speak to me that way." He snapped at her. Scott and Melissa were taken aback for a moment, although they rarely ever saw him, he never spoke to Scott that way. Although maybe it was because Bianca was the twin he actually had custody over.

"I'll say whatever I damn well please." Bianca answered sweetly. "After all my therapist told you I wasn't expressing my feelings, right?"

"Bianca." Rafael warned, knowing exactly where she was going with his argument. "That's not something we need to talk about right now. What happened back when we spoke on the phone a few weeks ago? You weren't this upset with me."

Bianca bit her lip knowing he was right, at the time she wasn't mad because she was confused about why he didn't know she was missing. She was just starting to figure out what she was and she honestly tried to play on his sympathies so he'd let her stay. After all that had passed and everything she'd been through, old memories were resurfacing and it was easier to project than to deal with them.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Bianca sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I think I've just gained a new perspective on things living here with Mom and Scott."

"And your new perspective is fighting me on everything? He retorted.

"No, but you make it pretty easy." Bianca muttered. "Maybe I'm upset with you because Mom and Scott don't make me feel like I'm crazy."

"I never thought you were crazy, Bianca." Rafael corrected. "I thought you were troubled."

"Don't lie to me." Bianca hissed. "I heard you talking to my therapist, you told her you thought I'd gone insane and lost my mind."

He had the decency to look ashamed and turn away from her.

"She's not crazy." Scott said angrily and stared down at his father. "How dare you?"

"Scott, please." Rafael said exasperatedly. He didn't need both of his kids judging him.

"Look," Melissa started and slammed her fork down, "Scott, Bianca, why don't you guys get out of here. Go to Stiles' house or Lydia's. I think your father and I need to talk."

The twins walked outside but they never left the house, they both sat on the porch, one of Scott's arms wrapped around Bianca like when they were kids. They listened to their parents scream at each other and they both winced, so just like when they were kids, they laid down and counted the stars.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey." Bianca murmured and leaned on the door frame of Isaac's bedroom. It was about a week after Deucalion and Jennifer disappeared and the aftermath had finally calmed down. "Can I come in?"

Isaac looked up at her from his bed and shut his school books. Most of the group was severely behind in school after dealing with everything. "Hey, course you can."

Bianca shifted on the balls of her feet and eventually sat down on the bed next to Isaac, tucking her feet beneath her. They didn't speak for a moment because neither of them were really sure where they stood. "I'm starting school soon."

Isaac moved to sit beside her and pushed his books to the edge of the bed. "I know, Scott told me. He sounded pretty excited actually."

"I think he's more excited for a normal high school experience." Bianca laughed softly, remembering the look on Scott's face when she officially told him she was staying in Beacon Hills. She shifted uneasily and twirled a stray thread around her finger. "Did you talk to Scott about anything else?"

Isaac raised his eyebrow to look at her. "Was there something I should've talked to Scott about?"

"Isaac." Bianca deadpanned and gave him a look. He smirked at her and winked in his usual boyish way. Bianca felt her heart flutter at his sweet look and she internally wondered when she became one of those girls.

"Bianca." Isaac mocked and gave her an identical expression. "Maybe I should be talking to you before I talk to Scott."

"You should know I'm not great with commitment." Bianca blurted out. Isaac laughed and wrapped an arm around her, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Isaac smiled softly at the look of distress on her face.

"I'm not so great at it either." Isaac murmured. Bianca felt her heart start racing a little faster and she could feel Isaac's warm palm spread across her back.

"I also don't know how to be someone's girlfriend." Bianca warned and waved her hands dramatically. Isaac chuckled and kissed her cheek, a light blush appearing on his pale skin. He traced the exposed skin where her top had ridden up and smiled when Bianca shivered.

"I've never been a boyfriend." Isaac pointed out. Bianca nodded along, but her mind wasn't too focused on what he was saying.

"I don't know how relationships work." Bianca said and shook her head defiantly. Isaac pulled her into his lap and ran his thumb along her cheek, watching as her pale skin adopted a light pink color.

"Bianca." Isaac started softly and looked into her brown eyes. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Bianca whispered and crashed her lips down onto his.

* * *

"You need to put more weight behind your punches." Allison instructed Bianca. The two girls had spent the last couple of hours sparring.

Bianca was slightly breathless and leaned over. "I'm really regretting this decision right now."

"You wanted to learn." Allison smirked. They had begun training immediately and Allison had spent the last week trying to build up Bianca's fighting abilities and tolerance.

"Doesn't mean I can't regret it." Bianca muttered and dropped onto her back on the mat. Allison giggled at her out of breath state and threw a towel on her face.

"Come on." Allison said and poked Bianca with her foot. "We have to meet Lydia for lunch soon."

Bianca sighed and accepted the hand Allison held out to her, pulling herself off the floor. After a quick shower and change for both girls they were heading out the door.

After a short drive, they were at a diner right on the outside of town and spotted Lydia's strawberry blond head sitting at a table.

"Hey." Bianca greeted and slid into the booth next to Lydia. Allison followed suit and sat across from them.

"How was training?" Lydia smiled at them. Allison let out a laugh and Bianca looked unamused.

"We're… making progress." Allison decided on. Lydia took the hint and didn't ask about it again.

"Well, Stiles tells me you and Isaac are dating." Lydia changed the topic and bumped Bianca with her hip. Bianca smiled innocently and looked away. Despite being embarrassed, it'd been a long time since Bianca had a conversation with girlfriends, it was nice to feel normal.

"Since when do you casually talk to Stiles?" Bianca retorted and sent a look at Lydia. "Also how does Stiles know that? We haven't even talked to Scott."

"Am I missing something here?" Allison said skeptically and looked between the two girls. "And Scott already knows, he's just waiting for you guys to tell him."

"What?" Bianca said, slightly shocked. "How?"

"He can smell Isaac all over you." Allison said, even Lydia sent a look to Bianca about how obvious it was. Bianca looked defensive.

"We all live in the same house, it's not that uncommon." Bianca muttered. Allison and Lydia exchanged looks, but dropped the subject.

Lydia pursed her lips and sipped on her milkshake, then smirked. "But speaking of Scott, what's going on with you guys?"

It was Allison's turn to look away and blush, biting her lip to keep a smile off her face.

"Are you and Scott back together?" Bianca asked immediately. "Was he up all night talking to you yesterday?"

Allison scrunched up her lips and turned away. "Scott and I decided that we aren't getting back together."

"Yet." Lydia muttered under her breath. Then she clapped her hands and sighed. "What about your dad Bianca? Is he staying in town?"

"Looks like it." Bianca muttered darkly. "I don't understand why he doesn't just leave again."

"How does Scott feel about it?" Allison whispered.

"Well, Dad knocked on his door the other day and Scott slammed it in his face." Bianca laughed, remembering how her mom and her giggled at the sight. "I'd say not great."

"I heard he's stirring up the Sheriff's office." Lydia winced. "It's not looking great."

"What?" Bianca muttered. "Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't Stiles tell Scott?"

"He has his reasons." Lydia shrugged.

"He needs to leave." Bianca hissed. "Abandonment is what he does best."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Allison piped up. "I get that you guys don't get along, but he's still your dad."

Lydia and Bianca understood the feelings of abandonment and hatred, seeing as they both had absentee fathers, but Allison didn't. Although she lost her mother, it wasn't the same as someone who was still around and was a physical reminder.

"He's barely a father." Bianca corrected. "He threw me across the country because I was a burden and he was never there for Scott. He doesn't deserve the title."

"I'm just saying. If I had the chance to have my mom, I'd take it." Allison whispered.

* * *

Isaac wrung his hands nervously and paced the entrance of Scott's room. He raised his hand to knock, but the door was swung open and Scott was standing on the other side.

"Hey." Isaac said nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Hi." Scott responded, he'd heard Isaac pacing and finally decided to just open the door. "Do you need something?"

"Oh, um." Isaac stuttered out. "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah." Scott said and motioned for Isaac to come in. Although Scott already knew what Isaac wanted to talk about. It wasn't hard to miss his sister's scent all over him. The older brother's protective side was making an appearance and Scott couldn't help himself from standing at a taller height.

"So." Isaac started. "I, uh…"

"Is there something you want to talk about Isaac?" Scott asked hesitantly. The curly haired boy shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. A habit Scott seemed to notice Isaac had when he was nervous or confused.

"Well, I like Bianca." Isaac said slowly. Scott had to hold back a small laugh at Isaac fidgety behavior.

"I know." Scott nodded and licked his lips.

"Oh." Isaac said, a little surprised. "So you know that…"

"You're dating?" Scott supplied.

"Are you mad at me?" Isaac said hesitantly. Scott wrung his hands. "Because it's okay if you are."

"Do I have anything to be mad about?" Scott retorted.

"No, no, no." Isaac said automatically. Then Isaac looked up again and walked back and forth. "Do you hate me?"

"Of course not." Scott murmured. Although he got close to Isaac and placed his hand on Isaac's shoulder, squeezing tightly and looked him directly in the eye. "If you ever hurt my sister, I'll kill you and bury you in the woods where no one will find your body."

"Noted." Isaac agreed readily.

"You didn't," Scott shrugged, "kiss her, did you?"

Isaac's eyes widened and he stuttered. "We may have…"

The next thing Isaac knew, Scott had thrown him through the door and he hit the back wall harshly. Isaac winced and felt the pain radiate through his back, but it was going away quickly due to his werewolf abilities.

"Boys!" Melissa called up the stairs as soon as she was surprised by a loud noise. "Please don't destroy the house!"

* * *

Bianca let herself into Derek's loft early the next morning, still confused as to why Lydia asked her to meet there. "Lyds?"

"Hey." Lydia said and came out from one of the hallways.

"What are we doing here?" Bianca asked and slipped her hands into her black jean jacket.

"Well," Lydia started, she walked back and forth, twisting her hands. "I was thinking we could explore my banshee side."

"Okay." Bianca nodded. "That's a good idea, but why here?"

"Because I figured we needed more experienced supernaturals to help us." Lydia shrugged and waved her hand towards the hallway she just came out of.

Bianca looked in the direction and saw the twins walk out. "My kidnappers, how lovely."

"Technically, we didn't kidnap you." Ethan corrected and sent her a pointed look. "Kali did."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Couldn't we find anyone else to help us than them? Like any of the other werewolves we know?"

"We've had the most experience with the supernatural, even if we aren't the same." Aiden reasoned, although Bianca could tell Aiden's intentions had less to do with helping and more to do with how he felt about Lydia.

Bianca ran a hand through her hair and placed it on her hip. "Alright, what's the plan?"

"We don't exactly have one." Ethan responded.

Bianca sent an exasperated look towards Lydia who just winced. "This is the best we can do?"

"It's a work in progress." Aiden interrupted. "Point it, we can help."

Bianca pursued her lips and looked unconvinced. "Well, where do we start?"

"With her abilities." Ethan started. "We know she's a banshee and a harbinger of death, so she must have abilities."

"Well of course I do." Lydia quipped. "I find the dead bodies."

"Not to mention the screaming." Bianca murmured and unconsciously rubbed her ears. Lydia looked apologetically at her and shrugged.

"She probably has a defensive way to use her powers though." Aiden added.

"How so?" Bianca asked.

"Every supernatural we've encountered has a way to use their powers to defend themselves." Ethan explained. "Werewolves have claws and super strength, you have that freaky death lure."

"Sorry about that, by the way." Bianca said and looked away. Lydia rubbed the top of her hand and Aiden looked between them all confused.

"Am I missing something?" Aiden asked, his arms crossed.

"No." The three responded in unison.

"Alright then." Aiden said and moved to stand behind Lydia. "Let's see what you can do."

* * *

"Hey." Lydia drew out. "Can we not mention this to the others?"

"You don't want them to know we met up with Ethan and Aiden?" Bianca asked, confused. Lydia looked helplessly at her and nodded.

"Things are still tense. With everything finally calming down, I don't want this to start something." Lydia explained.

"Not even Allison?" Bianca asked, eyebrows raised.

Lydia looked at her and pursued her lips. "She'll probably tell Scott."

"Is that also your subtle way of asking me not to tell Isaac?" Bianca laughed lightly.

"No." Lydia said. "Because I know how you are with secrets. You won't tell Isaac."

Bianca bit her lip and had to admit Lydia was right. "Okay, I won't tell anyone."

"Why do you have that look on your face." Lydia deadpanned.

"What look?" Bianca said innocently. Lydia rolled her eyes and motioned for Bianca to talk.

"Well." Bianca drew out and clicked her tongue. "Is this about not starting up trouble, or about the feelings you have for Aiden?"

"I do not like him." Lydia said automatically.

"Sure, so the longing looks he kept sending your way meant absolutely nothing." Bianca said sarcastically.

"I don't like your insinuating tone." Lydia quipped.

"There's nothing wrong with falling for the bad boys, Lyds." Bianca shrugged.

"I'm just not so sure he's a bad boy." Lydia said darkly.

* * *

"Hey, do you have a minute?" Melissa asked as she knocked on the door of sheriff Stilinski's office door.

"Hi, of course, come in, come in." He responded and ushered her into the office. He moved aside some files and opened up a space for her to sit. "Did you want to talk about something?"

"I was thinking I'd come talk to you about our kids." Melissa said and took off her purse.

"Right, our crime fighting, supernatural kids." He said and sat on the edge of his desk.

"I figured you'd be a little freaked out about everything." Melissa shrugged. "I know I was."

"How did you take it?" The sheriff asked. Melissa looked down at her hands and smiled.

"Well, it wasn't my proudest moment, but I stopped talking to Scott for a while." Melissa murmured. "I was really terrified about everything and I couldn't imagine how Scott had been dealing with all this and I didn't even know about it."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Noah responded. "I still don't get everything, or what everyone is."

"Took me a while to get it all straight to." Melissa laughed. "I have two werewolf boys and one siren daughter, which I'm still not sure about."

"They're amazing kids." Noah complimented. "They've done a lot more than we've given them credit for."

"They really are. Sometimes I feel so much guilt or like I failed as a parent when I show them dead bodies. I feel so nervous when none of them are home because they're probably off dealing with some new threat." Melissa sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Noah said automatically. "What is it?"

"Are you afraid for Stiles?" Melissa inquired. "Afraid he'll get turned?"

"It was the first thing I thought about." Noah answered and crossed his arms. He moved back and forth before rubbing his face.

"Never would I have imagined my son would be an alpha werewolf and my daughter would be a siren." Melissa laughed softly.

"I don't think either of us imagined our kids would ever be wrapped up in this." Noah agreed.

* * *

"I am slowly regretting this decision." Bianca murmured into her breakfast the next morning. Isaac laughed at her tired state and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her into his side.

"It's just school, Bianca." Scott laughed. "In hindsight, it doesn't seem like such a bad thing."

"Your optimism is not appreciated." Bianca deadpanned. Scott just rolled his eyes at his sister, but he had a smile on his face.

"You're extra cynical in the morning." Isaac quipped. Bianca narrowed her eyes at him and then tucked her head into his shirt.

"Come on, sis, cheer up, it's been a long time since we've gone to school together." Scott said and poked her in the back.

Bianca sighed and looked up at him, putting a nice smile on her face. "Alright, alright. I gotta go get dressed anyway, Lydia's picking us up soon."

Bianca kissed both boys on the cheek before bouncing back up the stairs and picked out a tight black dress, knee length jacket, and thigh high boots. Not exactly a look that fit in with Beacon Hills, but she wasn't exactly the kind of girl anymore.

She walked back down stairs and accepted her backpack that Scott was holding out to her. "I'm going to take my bike, so I'll meet you guys at school."

Bianca saluted to him as he walked out of the house and hopped onto the kitchen counter. Isaac waited for Scott to get far enough before going to stand between Bianca's legs. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Anything I should know about Beacon Hill High?" Bianca murmured. He tilted his head to the side and ran his thumb along her jawline.

"It's just like any other high school." Isaac said. "Although there may be a few werewolves running around."

"Werewolves?" Bianca hummed. "Sounds dangerous."

"You're in luck, I might know a decent werewolf who's willing to play bodyguard." Isaac said sweetly.

"Oh, really." Bianca smiled and leaned in. Isaac nodded and ran his fingers along her neck. Her lips were so close to grazing his when Bianca's phone dinged.

He sighed and groaned into her neck. "Please tell me it's not Lydia."

"Sorry, Sweet, you're outta luck." Bianca giggled and pecked his lips quickly before hopping off the counter.

"You're a tease, Doll." Isaac called after her and grabbed their school bags. By the time he got out to the car, Lydia and Bianca were already giggling.

"So how was your couple class?" Allison asked Bianca. It was lunch and the first time the whole group had been together since the day started.

"Not bad, besides all the looks of course." Bianca shrugged.

"You get used to it." Allison said and pointed in her direction.

"Should've seen her in history." Scott laughed. "Our teacher was very impressed with her extensive knowledge on European history."

"Only perk of going to school in England." Bianca agreed. "Also I never thought I'd complain about getting to wear my own clothes for school, but I never thought about how much extra time I had when I wore a uniform."

They all laughed and reverted to their own side conversations. Scott and Allison huddled together and passed a bag of goldfish between them. Lydia and Bianca were exchanging looks, their whole shared harbinger of death thing made the two of them really close and no one ever questioned it. Isaac had his arms around Bianca's waist, eating his sandwich, but his eyes never strayed too far from her smile. Stiles was on the other side of Lydia, adding in his own comments to the girls' conversation, but his eyes were always following Lydia. It was a rare moment in time when everything seemed okay and happiness wasn't an achievement.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun blared harshly down on Bianca's back and she winced as sand made its way into her sandals. She was really starting to wonder why going to the beach was a good idea. Although she didn't get much of a choice in the matter since Lydia and Stiles insisted they all go. The pair had dressed up in beach appropriate clothing, a large umbrella was sticking out of Stiles' jeep, and large mischievous smiles were planted on their faces when they barged straight into the McCall house. It wasn't long before Allison was roped in as well and they started driving towards the coast.

"You look like you're having a great time." Isaac said sarcastically as he sat down next to Bianca, wrapping an arm around her. Since Isaac was a great deal larger than she was, he was blocking out most of the sun from hitting her.

"I don't like the beach." Bianca shrugged, a scowl stuck to her face.

"Who doesn't like the beach?" Stiles asked her incredulously from his spot near the ocean water.

"The girl who basically grew up in a boarding school in England where it rains all the time and they never let you off campus." Bianca deadpanned. "Besides, I can't tan anymore either."

"It's okay, I've never been able to tan." Lydia said from her spot underneath a very large umbrella. She examined her naturally pale skin, a shade lighter than usual because of all the sunscreen she'd slapped onto it.

"I used to be so tan." Bianca sighed and leaned into Isaac's side.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked, turning her head to look at her friend.

"Before I was turned, even though I lived in London most of my life, I was naturally tan." Bianca said, examining her pale skin. "Then I got bitten, and lost all color."

"I still think you're the most beautiful siren I've ever seen." Isaac said and kissed her forehead.

"I'm the only one you've ever met." Bianca deadpanned.

"And there's your cynical tongue." Isaac laughed and ran a finger over the shell of her ear. Eventually Isaac had run off to join the others, attacking each other with water and the occasional flick of sand. By then Bianca had crawled under Lydia's large umbrella and the two slapped on sunglasses, trying to cover as much of their pale skin in the shadows.

"So." Bianca started, watching Scott shove Isaac's head under the water with just a little too much satisfaction.

"What?" Lydia asked, tilting her head back.

Bianca looked at her blankly. "You are so naive if you think you're gonna get out of talking about you and Stiles."

"Don't use my words against me." Lydia hissed. "Besides, there's nothing to talk about."

"Oh please." Bianca scoffed, smacking Lydia's arm lightly and the other girl faltered. "Are we going to pretend that you and Stiles don't text on a daily basis, he just walks into your house and you walk into his, and even if you didn't tell me, Scott said he smelled you all over Stiles this morning."

"What are you getting at, Bianca?" Lydia said, pursing her lips.

"You're the genius, you tell me." Bianca retorted and crossed her arms, watching Scott pick up Allison, both pretending like they didn't blush a dark shade of red. Isaac and Stiles exchanged knowing looks before pushing them into the ocean.

"What do you want me to say?" Lydia demanded, although her tone wasn't harsh at all. "You know what, it doesn't even matter because the whole thing is a cliche."

"Well, they're cliche for a reason." Bianca pointed out. "All I'm saying is that he's liked you for forever, even when we were kids. I still remember the dreamy eyed look he always had when you flipped your hair, Lydia."

Lydia looked indifferent and pursued her lips, eyeing Stiles as his head popped up from the water and he was immediately tackled by Scott. "He's… well, he's Stiles."

"Very eloquent." Bianca giggled, then got closer to Lydia and hooked her arm through the strawberry blondes. "He likes you, Lydia. How long are you gonna keep denying you like him too?"

The rest of the day was spent entertaining themselves before entering reality again. They'd eventually started a stand castle war, boys versus girls, the boys nearly won, but some kid had run it over without remorse. Stiles complained the whole time about a rematch, but everyone brushed him off, he eventually gave up in favor of following Lydia around with an umbrella to stave off the harsh sun. Scott and Allison even seemed to lose the tension in their shoulders they usually carried with them, holding hands and walking along the beach. Isaac and Bianca were in a similar state of bliss, Isaac had settled with laying in the sun and twirling strands of Bianca's long dark hair as she read the bestiary beside him. A new hobby she'd picked up, claiming it was a supernatural town and they should be prepared.

It was a good day, one of the last the six teenagers truly had before the supernatural burden came crashing down again.

* * *

Bianca McCall shot up from her sleep, breathing heavily and holding a hand to her heart. She ran her fingers through her hair a few times before, leaning back against the wall. It wasn't an entirely unusual occurrence, it'd happened a lot back when she was first bitten, but it was starting again since she was back in Beacon Hills.

Isaac stirred from beside her, immediately figuring out she had a bad dream, and reached around aimlessly, finally finding her hand and clutching it. "Are you alright?"

Bianca smiled lightly and brushed his curls, he looked so much younger and boyish when he was asleep. "I'm fine, go back to sleep." Bianca whispered softly, kissing his lips lightly and brushing her finger over the place she'd just kissed. "I'm going to get some water."

She slipped out of the bed quietly, sneaking down the stairs and passed Scott's room, trying not to wake him up. Bianca usually slept in Isaac's room when her mother was working the night shift, but they were careful not to tell Scott, although he probably knew, he wouldn't be too happy about the situation. Both Isaac and Bianca thought it best not to directly address it unless he asked.

Bianca padded her way passed the kitchen and out to the front porch, dialing Lydia. One ring, two, answer. "You better have a good reason for waking me up, Stiles."

Bianca stifled a laugh, the banshee probably didn't check the collar id, and it was sweet that Stiles was her automatic thought. "Not Stiles, but I'm gonna need more information about that."

"Is everything okay?" Lydia asked, a slight embarrassed hitch in her tone when she realized it wasn't the awkward teenage boy who usually called her.

"I think something's wrong." Bianca answered vaguely.

"What do you mean by that?" Lydia asked, intrigued.

"I don't know." Bianca answered harshly, but not directed at Lydia. "Just something doesn't feel right, I can hear a humming in the back of my mind. I keep waking up from terrifying dreams."

Lydia went quiet on the other end, she could feel it too. Deaton had warned Allison, Scott, and Stiles that a darkness would settle in their hearts, but what he didn't tell them was what it would do to Lydia and Bianca. They were detectors for the supernatural and waking up the nemeton was putting them in an over paranoid state.

"It's Beacon Hills, something's always wrong." Lydia reasoned.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Bianca said solemnly from the other end.

* * *

Scott was packing books into his backpack, getting ready for the school day when he caught a glimpse of a shadow on his door. Looking closer, it was the outline of his hand, but what shocked him more was the wolf-like appearance.

He flexed his hand, looking at the obvious claws, before making a fist and slowly unraveling his fist to show his shadows go back to normal. Sighing harshly, Scott couldn't help but think back to Deaton and what he'd said about waking up the nemeton.

Before Scott could walk out his door, he saw Isaac on the other side, looking panicked and holding up his fist as if he was about to knock.

"Hey." Isaac said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Oh. Hey." Scott said awkwardly. Things between them were getting weird ever since Isaac and Bianca started dating. Scott was trying to differentiate when to treat Isaac like a friend or like the guy who was dating his little sister.

"Um, are you going to school?" Isaac asked, leaning back and forth on his feet.

"Yeah." Scott answered shortly.

"Okay, me too." Isaac answered.

"Good." Scott said. They looked at each other for a minute and then their eyes darted away.

"Okay." Isaac stammered, "um, well, Bianca's gonna kill me for this."

"No, no, no, no, we really don't need to discuss your guys' relationship." Scott cut Isaac off. He was shaking his head furiously and waving his hands.

"Oh, wait!" Isaac exclaimed. "It's not about, no, no, no. I wanted to talk to you, about Bianca."

"Is she in trouble?" Scott asked, concerning filling the awkward air between them.

"I'm not sure." Isaac responded and scratched his neck. "Well, I don't know if you can hear, but she's been waking up wracked with nightmares."

"I-I didn't know." Scott stammered out, looking ashamed that he'd miss something so important about his sister.

"I heard her on the phone with Lydia last night." Isaac also added.

"Are you asking me to talk to her about it?" Scott asked, confused.

"Well, uh, I don't think she wants you to know." Isaac stuttered. "I just thought you should. One time maybe, but she's been waking up every night almost."

"Is she talking to you about it?" Scott asked. Looking confused and concerned at the same time.

"No, she's not, usually she just shoots up and leaves for a while." Isaac responded and leaned on the doorframe. "I don't want to push her."

"Wait a second." Scott interrupted, thinking about what Isaac had just said. "What do you mean? Like she's already in your bed?"

"Oh, um, I, Scott…" Isaac trailed off, panicking. Scott could probably hear his heart racing already. Before he knew what was happening, Scott had thrown Isaac through the doorway and into the wall behind him. Isaac winced landing on his hands and knee, then jumped when the painting beside him fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Melissa McCall heard the noises, felt the house shake, and walked up the stairs to see Isaac sitting against the wall and her painting on the floor. "Hey! You two supernatural teenage boys. Don't test my entirely un-supernatural level of patience."

* * *

Lydia slammed her locker shut and jumped when Bianca's face appeared on the other side. "Jesus, Bianca."

"Sorry." The other girl muttered leaning her head on the door and closing her eyes. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"When was the last time you slept." Lydia asked, staring at the dark lines forming underneath Bianca's eyes.

"I don't know." Bianca answered. Lydia adjusted her books and looked worried. "That's not important right now, we need to talk."

"About the others?" Lydia asked automatically.

"They're all completely off." Bianca started, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well, they did die and come back to life. It's bound to have side effects." Lydia reasoned. Although she knew it wasn't just a side effect. She just didn't want to admit they had a new problem to deal with after the last one resulted in too many deaths.

"Tell me you don't feel that rising pressure in your chest, Lydia." Bianca deadpanned and Lydia looked away. "Something's wrong."

The two girls walked down the hallway arguing about what to think when they spotted Allison barge through the school doors. She looked completely disoriented and terrified, her eyes wide and her bag flung around.

As they approached her Bianca and Lydia exchanged confused looks and Lydia asked Allison, "are you okay?"

"What just happened." Allison muttered to herself. Bianca placed a hand on Allison's arms, rubbing it lightly.

"Ally, what happened?" Bianca asked. "You looked confused."

"I keep seeing things." Allison responded, still in shock. "I just saw my Aunt Kate. Like she was right there."

"I think we need to find the boys." Lydia said and grabbed both girls by their arms. Lydia twisted them around a corner and took them outside where they spotted Stiles and Scott having what looked like a heavy conversation.

"You're seeing things aren't you?" The three girls heard Stiles say, Scott looked shocked.

"How'd you know?" Scott responded.

"Because it's happening to all three of you." Lydia answered for Stiles, coming to stand behind him.

"Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one." Lydia said condescendingly, balso with a hit of amusement as they all walked back into the school.

"Amen, sister." Bianca giggled and bumped Lydia hip.

"We're not crazy." Allison argued, as her Stiles, and Scott trailed behind the harbingers of death.

"Hallucinating?" Lydia listed off.

"Sleep paralysis?" Bianca added, counting off her fingers.

"Yeah, you guys are fine." Lydia said sarcastically. Stiles, Scott, and Allison all looked at each other.

"Well, we did die and come back to life." Scott pointed out. "That's gotta have side effects right?"

"Side effects or not, it still isn't something we should ignore." Bianca retorted. Everyone went quiet for a moment and the school bell rang out, signaling the start of class.

"We keep an eye on each other, okay?" Stiles determined, looking at Scott and Allison pointedly. Then he turned and pointed at Lydia and Bianca. "You two, stop enjoying this so much."

"What?" They responded in unison.

* * *

"What's going on?" Isaac asked Bianca as soon as she, Allison, and Lydia walked into art class.

"Scott, Stiles, and Ally aren't doing so well after that night a few weeks ago." Bianca answered and greeted Isaac with a kiss on the cheek. He smiled softly and helped her set up a workstation.

They both turned to look at Allison and Lydia who were in front of them. Lydia already had half a butterfly on her canvas, while Allison held a shaky red covered paint brush over hers.

"Not the steadiest hand for a superb marksman." Lydia commented, also keeping her eyes trained on Allison's unsteady grip.

"It's been happening for the past few weeks. Since that night." Allison said, not in particular to Lydia. She dropped the paint brush and it hit her excess paint with a thud. Red paint splattered all over her canvas and Allison sat there, staring for a long moment.

Bianca got up from her chair and ripped the canvas, Lydia came to stand next to her. The two watched Allison break out of trance and blink repeatedly. "Start over." Lydia said softly.

For the rest of the class, Bianca, Isaac, and Lydia spent the period alternating looks at Allison. Watching for an indication that her condition was worsening. Lucky for them, no more incidents occurred, but that only meant the inevitable was being delayed.

* * *

"Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal." Scott reasoned as he and Stiles walked to his locker.

"Yeah, try not to forget we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures." Stiles pointed out, fiddling furiously with his lock. "There's a pretty good chance things are never going back to normal."

"Yeah." Scott muttered hopelessly. Stiles didn't respond, just tugged on his lock harder.

Scott was about to reach for Stiles' lock when he heard a voice. The voice of the new girl in his class. "What?"

"I thought you said you wanted to make friends." Her father emphasized.

"Not like that." She argued and stomped her feet.

"You said you wanted to be noticed." He retorted.

"I could set myself on fire and be noticed." She said sarcastically.

"Well, then you'd be dead." Her father responded, looking indignant.

"Exactly." She said forcefully. Then she turned her head and made eye contact with Scott. For a moment their eyes locked and Scott felt his heart start racing.

Stiles gave up on his locker and turned at the sound of Scott's quickening breathing. "Oh, dude, your eyes."

"What about them?" Scott choked out.

"They're starting to glow." Stiles snapped, but not unkindly. He looked around frantically and made sure no one was looking.

"You mean like right now?" Scott said in a panicked tone.

"Yes, right now. Scott, stop. Stop it." Stiles hissed.

"I can't, I can't control it." Scott said in a breathy tone. "Stiles."

Stiles threw his arms around his best friend and turned him around."All right, just keep your head down. Look down, come on. Keep your head down."

Scott threw his bag down and growled. "Get back away from me."

"Scott, it's okay." Stiles called back.

"I don't know what's going to happen. Get back." Scott screamed and dug his claws into his hands till blood started pouring from the wounds. He felt his breathing slow and heart return to a slow pace. "Pain makes you human."

Stiles fell back defeated. "Scott, this isn't just in our heads. This is real. And it's starting to get bad for me too. I'm not just having nightmares. I'm having dreams where I have to literally scream myself awake. And sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm actually ever waking up."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, looking concerned for his friend.

"Do you know how you can tell if you're dreaming? You can't read in dreams. More and more, the past few days, I've been having trouble reading. It's like I can't see the words. I can't put the letters in order." Stiles explained.

"Like even now?" Scott whispered.

Stiles stood up and looked at the broad. "I can't read a thing."

* * *

"Do you really think this is going to help?" Allison called to Lydia, as the strawberry blond walked back to her and Bianca after sticking an angled target on a tree.

"I know that if you think it's not going to help it definitely won't." Lydia retorted.

"I also don't see a point in this." Bianca said and motioned her hand towards the target.

"Just get your head into it, shoot a few and see what happens." Lydia told Allison, ignoring Bianca's comment. The two girls stood back and watched Allison shoot an arrow, only for it to miss the target and land in the dirt. "Oh."

"Maybe hold the string a different way." Bianca suggested. Al

"Try the Mongolian draw." Lydia said, Allison and Bianca stared at her. Lydia turned her head offhandedly. "What? I read." Then she motioned towards Allison with pursed lips. "Try it."

"Okay, um." Bianca said after watching Allison fail to hit the target again. "Take a second to close your eyes and imagine the arrow going into the target."

Allison did as she asked, slowly letting her eyes fall shut and breathing slow down. She felt her senses tune together and when she opened her eyes, she caught a glimpse of a girl running through the woods."Did you see that?"

"See what?" Lydia asked, looking at Allison.

"Wait here." Allison commanded. She picked up her arrows and swung them around her shoulder, slowly walking towards the woods.

"Are you serious?" Bianca hissed. "Allison?"

"I'll be right back." Allison responded.

"You did not just say that." Lydia and Bianca said in unison. The pair watched Allison walk further and further into the tree, like she was in a trance.

"Should we follow her?" Bianca asked, turning to look at Lydia.

Lydia pursued her lips and placed her hands on her hips. "I don't know. Maybe."

Bianca nodded along, but an inkling of a pretty hum was starting to flood her mind. It was getting louder and louder that farther Allison walked into the woods. "Come one."

"Not you too!" Lydia exclaimed and started walking after her friends. They finally caught up to Allison and she was standing in the middle of a clearing, darting her head back and forth before training her eyes on Lydia and Bianca.

"Allison?" They called out. She didn't respond, instead she grabbed her bow and aimed an arrow at the two of them, letting it fly before either had a chance to stop her.

Bianca knew something was going to happen, she heard the music, she felt the chill. As soon as Allison let the arrow fly, Bianca tackled Lydia to the floor, both girls tumbling to the ground with a loud thud. Before they hit the ground, Bianca heard the arrow flying through the air before she felt it slice through her skin, she bit her lip and hissed.

"Oh, my God." Allison whispered, horrified. She immediately dropped the bow to the ground. "Oh, my God, Lydia. Bianca."

"Bianca?" A third voice rang out and all three girls turned their heads to see Isaac running towards them. "Are you alright?"

He knelt down and helped both girls off the floor. Bianca turned to him, "what're you doing here?"

"Figured I should follow you guys in case something happened." Isaac muttered, looking her over and stopped when she saw the blood pouring from her arm.

"Are you guys okay?" Allison asked frantically, she steadily walked towards them with her hands still in a surrender position. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, we're fine." Lydia responded. "Well, I am." She corrected, looking at Bianca's wound. "I think she might need stitches."

* * *

"She shot it at your head?" Stiles asked incredulously. The pair were walking down the aisles of the grocery store, looking for snacks and eventually picking out flowers for Stiles' mothers' grave.

"Almost right through it before Bianca tackled me to the ground." Lydia responded and threw a bag of chips into the basket.

"Is she okay?" Stiles asked, looking between two different bags of gummies.

"Isaac took her to get stitches, but she's alright." Lydia responded.

"We need to figure out a way to stop this hallucinating." Stiles hissed. "At some point Allison really might shoot someone or Scott's going to wolf out and hurt someone."

"They would never." Lydia muttered, mostly to herself. Stiles grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him.

"They would never intentionally." Stiles agreed. "But they wouldn't know what's real and what's not. _I_ barely know what's real."

"Stiles…" Lydia trailed off, hearing the harsh tone on Stiles' voice. "We'll figure it out. We always do."

"I don't know this time, Lydia." Stiles said, walking out of the aisle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lydia asked, sensing the hesitation in his tone.

"Look, we got thrown into this world of wolves, banshees, and sirens." Stiles started, and looked down at Lydia, unconsciously brushing a curl behind her ear. "We've tampered with the balance for way too long and maybe this is the consequence."

"I don't believe that." Lydia said automatically. "We've done good, we've helped people.

"And we lost Erica and Boyd. Derek and Cora are gone." Stiles pointed out. "We didn't help anyone, we got lucky."

Lydia looked at Stiles' heartbroken expression and ran her finger over the top of his hand. "Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Stiles whispered.

Lydia and Stiles didn't really say anything more after that, instead the two of them walked around the store, landing on the flower section. Stiles was hopeless when picking out a nice flower arrangement for his mother's grave, so Lydia stepped in and picked out a nice pink set in a glass vase.

He drove her home and when she got out of his jeep, Lydia couldn't help but send him a hopeful look, trying to find that awkward teenage boy who was the only one that knew how smart she was. She was somehow relieved to see that she could still spot that part of him, but now, he was different. They all were, all clouded by darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

“Sit still.” Isaac commanded and gingerly lifted Bianca’s arm up. She winced when he grazed her finger just underneath the wound and flinched back. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Bianca said and looked at the blood dripping from the open area, soaking her white sweater that she stole from her mom. She wasn’t going to be happy.

“The sweater needs to come off.” Isaac said, his tone wasn’t harsh, but it wasn’t the usual softness he always reserved for her. Bianca was never one to be shy about herself, but somehow being under Isaac’s watchful gaze was different. She lifted her arms and Isaac lightly pulled the sweater over her head, gently placing it in the McCall’s sink. Bianca watched Isaac turn sharply and rifle through the cabinets and emerge with a first aid kit and a needle.

“You are not going to give me stitches.” Bianca deadpanned and crossed her arms. 

“Relax, Doll.” Isaac reassured her and flashed her a charming boyish smile. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Hmm, did you have a rebellious stage too?” Bianca whispered and held his chin between her thumb and index finger. Isaac’s eyes grew dark and he didn’t say anything. Bianca knew not to question it. After they’d started dating, neither of them really spoke about their feelings. They mostly communicated through touches, like how Isaac would brush his fingers along Bianca’s hand, her cheek, her waist. She was the same way, clutching his shirt in her fist, leaving a small wrinkle, tapping his cheek affectionately, or holding onto his arm. It seemed touch was something they’d relied on because words could never be the same.

* * *

The McCall house was filled to the brim that night. Scott was worried how much worse the effects were going to get on Stiles, Allison, and himself, and after Isaac’s warning about Bianca. He decided it was easier to have everyone stay together to keep an eye on each other, which led to the overcrowded living room. 

Scott, Stiles, Allison and Isaac were setting up masses of pillows, blankets, and anything else needed, while Bianca and Lydia were on their way to the store to buy copious amounts of junk food.

“What’re we gonna do?” Lydia asked Bianca, her tone was weary, but stern.

Bianca shrugged. “About them or us?”

“Allison shot an arrow at our heads, Scott can’t control his transformation, and Stiles is wracked with night terrors.” Lydia deadpanned, ignoring Bianca’s last comment. “Our only solution can’t be mass sleepovers all the time.”

“The boys already asked Deaton about it.” Bianca pointed out. “What else can we do?”

“We can't let them die.” Lydia said in an unusually even tone. The two girls let silence fill the rest of the car ride, both completely riddled with thoughts. When had their lives turned into a shit show, they were sixteen, they weren’t supposed to worry about death or hold the power to kill someone.

It was nearing two in the morning at the McCall house and it was void of all noise except for the TV playing some random movie and everyone’s uneven breathing. They were all too afraid to actually fall asleep, so they settled for an uneasy silence.

Allison was laying across the couch, her feet hung over one side and her head was against the other armrest, she was staring blankly at the ceiling and it made the others think she was slipping into another trance. Scott was laying on the floor beside her, one arm tucked underneath his head and the other laying at his side. As the unofficial leader, he kept darting his eyes from side to side, if not to keep an eye on everyone else, but to ease his mind.

Isaac was sitting in the loveseat, his head tilted back while Bianca was sitting half on top of him and the other half tucked between the small opening on the couch. Her head was resting against his chest and he absentmindedly played with her hair. A habit he picked up recently from when Bianca would have nightmares, but he would manage to calm her down before she woke up.

The last pair was Lydia and Stiles, he was laying in the middle of the floor, and Lydia was laying on the floor as well, facing Stiles. They had their hands in the position to be almost touching, but not quite there. They were an odd sort of pair, before they didn’t even talk, now they were friends, and sometimes they were more.

Around four in the morning the six teenagers finally fell asleep, albeit a restless one. Bianca felt the cool air run over her skin and she turned to tuck herself further into Isaac’s body to gain some of his werewolf heat. But instead of finding Isaac she kept turning till she hit the floor. 

Bianca groaned and pushed herself off the floor, which was a shiny while linoleum, conversely different than the hardwood of her house. The whole room was white in fact, from the ceiling, to the walls, and the pillars.

“Bianca?” The brunette turned at the sound of her name and spotted Lydia standing a little ways away from her. She was looking around as well, just as confused and dazed. She had probably just woken up as well.

“Lydia.” She answered. The two of them walked closer to each other and on instinct grabbed each other’s hands. “Where are we?”

“I don’t know.” Lydia answered in an uneven tone. Lydia scanned the room once again and came face to face with what she could only describe as the nemeton. “Bianca look.” She said and pushed the siren’s head.

Bianca gasped slightly and narrowed her eyes. “Is that…?

“I think so.” Lydia whispered back. She kept staring at the large roots until it was almost as if whispers were floating off of it. She focused harder and the whispers were growing louder. “Do you hear anything?”

Bianca nodded her head, but instead of whispers, she was hearing song lyrics. They were getting louder and louder the longer she looked at the large truck. She took a step forward and so did Lydia. The noises were beginning to pound against their heads. It was trying to tell them something, but at the same time, they felt the instinctive need to run.

“What do you hear?” Bianca asked quietly, holding tighter onto Lydia.

“Noises, voices.” Lydia said cryptically, she tilted her head to the side and winced. “Warnings.”

“Something’s coming for us.” Bianca stated, they both knew it now. There wasn’t a doubt in mind. Now that they had reopened the beacon, it was a one way door for trouble.

“What are they telling you?” Lydia asked her friend. The two of them were still clutching each other, hands turning white.

“They’re telling me to run.” Bianca answered. “We’re all going to die.”

Lydia felt Bianca’s skin run cold, colder than ice and she yanked her hand back from the intense feeling. “Bianca?”

“We have to run, Lydia.” Bianca whispered blankly. Lydia knew she was right, that’s what they were telling her too. 

Suddenly the noise stopped, there wasn’t any screaming, warnings, or music. It was silent, cautiously the two girls walked closer to the nemeton, finally stopping when their bare feet hit the growing roots. They slowly peered over the edge and sucked in a harsh breath, because in the next second a sharp piercing scream ripped through the air and both girls were thrown backwards. 

Lydia woke up first, she was clutching her chest and breathing heavily. She turned to her side and started coughing, trying to get air back in her lungs. It felt like something had thrown her back and landed on her chest. It was tightening by the second and she nearly made herself sick. 

Bianca was next and was awakened just as harshly, she doubled over and sucked in air, trying to make sense of her surroundings. She was clutching the side of the loveseat to ground herself, clawing at the side and gasping. She still felt cold, like ice was covering her whole body, like she’d seen a ghost. The two of them had tears gathering in their eyes, and Lydia’s were beginning to fall. 

Their other four friends were jolted awake by the sudden panic and flew into a frenzy.

“What happened?” Stiles demanded as she grabbed Lydia and pulled her into his chest. She wandered her hands around for a moment before settling to hold onto Stiles’ arms. He winced at how tight she was grabbing him and felt her nails draw blood, but he didn’t have the heart to push her away.

Allison had moved to turn on the light and Scott was upright as soon as he saw both girls. Isaac, who had been next to Bianca, grabbed her tightly and was stroking her hair, she was still freezing and Isaac flinched when she accidentally brushed her ice cold fingers on his neck. 

“You’re bleeding.” Allison cut in. She walked over slowly and moved Lydia’s hair to the side, blood leaking from her ears. Then she turned, alarmed and nodded towards Bianca. “You both are.”

Isaac flinched and moved Bianca’s hair to the side, showing the blood dripping down the side of her face as well.

Lydia gingerly touched her ear and winced. “We’re running out of time.” 

* * *

Lydia hopped up onto the McCall’s bathroom sink and slipped off her sweater she’d fallen asleep in that night. Stiles was sure to follow after her and closed the door a little too harshly behind them. Lydia, still a little shaken by her dreams, flinched at the sharp noise.

“Stiles.” Lydia said softly in a warning tone, although she wasn’t warning him.

Stiles paced back and forth in the small space for a second and then leaned his head against the bathroom door. “Sorry, Lyds.”

“Haven’t heard that in a long time.” Lydia laughed lightly. Stiles smiled sweetly at her, although he still managed to look sarcastic.

Stiles then moved to take a towel out of one of the drawers and ran it under the faucet. “Come here.”

Lydia looked up at him and he reached out to turn her head lightly. He brushed his index finger along her jaw and she sucked in a sharp breath. He then tucked her strawberry blond hair behind her ear and dabbed softly at the blood running down her neck.

“You don’t have to do this, Stiles.” Lydia opposed, but she made no motion to turn him away.

“Shush.” Stiles said and continued his soft ministrations on her ear. “What happened in your dream, Lydia, well shared dream I guess.”

Lydia went still and shrugged unevenly. “We saw the nemeton. It was whispering things, telling us things.”

“Like what? Instructions?” Stiles asked sarcastically.

“Almost.” Lydia answered cryptically. “Warnings, it kept telling us to run.”

“So what woke you up, what caused the bleeding?” Stiles asked. “That only happens to Bianca when…”

“When I scream?” Lydia stated, it was less of a question than anything. “The nemeton released this energy with a scream, pushing us back harshly.” Lydia explained. “I didn’t notice the blood till Allison pointed it out.”

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked, she looked far away when she was speaking about it.

“I’m fine.” Lydia answered blankly.

Stiles dropped the towel onto the counter and placed his hands on either side of her, leaning slightly forward and dropping his head. “Lydia…”

“I’m _fine._ ” Lydia stressed, she put her hands on his chest lightly and forced him to look up at her. “I promise I’m fine.”

“None of this is okay.” Stiles snapped, slamming his left hand down on the counter. She flinched and forcefully grabbed his arms, gathering them in front of her.

“Stop it.” Lydia snapped. “You cannot fall apart on me, Stiles.”

“Why not?” Stiles said harshly. “I’m already halfway to crazy town.”

“Remember when I thought I was crazy?” Lydia asked him. She looked into his eyes and all she saw was fear, panic, and hopelessness. “You wouldn’t let me fall apart and I won’t let you.”

Their faces were centimeters apart and Stiles was basically standing between her knees. Stiles couldn’t help but remember a time when Lydia didn’t even know his name and here he was now, caressing her waist and holding onto her for dear life. 

Lydia and Stiles were staring at each other, one breath away from a kiss. All she had to do was lean forward and those sarcastic lips would be hers. 

“Hey, Lydia?” Bianca said, barging into the bathroom, she was half dressed and holding Lydia’s pinky nude lipstick. “Can I borrow this…” She trailed off awkwardly, looking between the two. “I’ll come back later.”

Bianca fled out of the bathroom, giggling like a schoolgirl, and ran right into Isaac’s arms.

“Woah, where are you going, Doll?” Isaac laughed, enjoying the sight of her happy instead of panicked and cold.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Bianca teased and laughed even harder when Stiles and Lydia both walked awkwardly out of the bathroom. Stiles shuffled towards Scott’s room to get dressed and Lydia narrowed her eyes at Bianca.

She grabbed the siren’s arm and pulled her towards the bedroom. “Not a word, Bianca.”

* * *

As of lately, the six teens were inseparable, so here they were sitting in the school courtyard talking about their latest problems. It was an unusually calm day, well despite their mental problems. It was almost ironic that the sun was shining down on them and the birds were singing. 

“Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?” Scott blatantly asked the group. They all looked a little helpless and Stiles was gnawing at the end of his eraser.

“And is unable to tell what's real or not?” Stiles added. Lydia, who was sitting next to him, placed her hand near his, almost touching, but just barely.

“And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?” Allison finished, chewing on her nails.

“They're all locked up because they're insane.” Isaac said unhelpfully. Bianca, who was sitting in his lap despite the extra room, slapped him upside the head and glared. He winked at her placatingly. 

“Can you at least try to be helpful, please?” Stiles snapped at the werewolf, an annoyed expression gracing his features.

“For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer. So, being helpful is kind of a new thing for me.” Isaac retorted in the same tone. Bianca tensed up in his arms.

“Repeat that again?” Bianca interrupted. No one answered her, not because it was an awkward tension, but because it seemed like a statement they’d been used to hearing.

Stiles threw his hands down lightly. “Hey, dude, are you still milking that?”

Scott dropped his head to the table at their antics and groaned. 

“Yeah, maybe I am still milking that.” Isaac retorted.

“Wait, go back to the freezer part.” Bianca said again. Although no one answered her again because Stile and Isaac were going at it again. Lydia and Allison were trying to interrupt, but neither girl could get a word in.

Not long after, an Asian girl walked up to their table and cut in, effectively shutting up the boys. “Hi, sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about.” She apologized. “And I think I actually might know what you're talking about.” She hesitated, then cautiously continued. “There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called "Bardo." It literally means "in-between state." The state between life and death.”

Lydia tilted her head up and looked curiously at her, and in her usual biting tone she asked. “And what do they call you?”

Scott beat her to the answer. “Kira. She's in our History class.”

The two of them smiled sweetly at each other and the others looked oddly between them. Bianca sent a look to Isaac, asking if there was something going on. He simply shrugged at her and motioned towards Allison, silently telling her he thought they were still a thing. Bianca blinked at Lydia, and the strawberry blond shrugged at her.

There was something odd with the girl, that much was obvious. No one in their school bothered to socialise outside of their group, and the ones that did, didn’t actively try to interact with the pack. They all had individual rumors that followed them and kept people away.

Lydia was the crazy former beauty queen who went missing for days in the woods and is now considered “psychic” in the eyes of the high school students. Stiles always had the reputation for being the awkward boy who knew too much and was always on the strange side. Allison had her own reputation as the scary new girl whose family members died and disappeared without plausible reason. Then there was Isaac, and there were enough rumors about his dad’s death and where he ended up after his dad died. Scott was pretty self explanatory, he was the kid everyone thought was on steroids, but no one questioned it. Bianca was a mystery all on her own, she appeared one day and immediately fell in the odd crowd. People tended to stay away from the unexplainable. 

Lydia then turned her head back to Kira. “So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?” She wanted to test if this new girl knew what she was saying.

Kira squinted her eyes and moved to sit down next to Allison, which said girl then moved closer to Bianca. Both a little jealous and put out. “Either, I guess. But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities.” She explained, smiling, trying to look friendly.

“Wrathful deities?” Isaac asked, unconsciously tightening his grip on Bianca’s waist. “And what are those?”

Kira pursed her lips. “Like demons.”

“Demons.” Stiles said in a surprised tone, annoyance seeping in. “Why not?”

“Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?” Allison asked cautiously. They were all tensing and scared to hear the answer.

“Death.” Kira said simply. “You die.”

Lydia and Bianca who had already been pretty aware of this answer exchanged dark looks, while the other all dropped their mouths open and stared at Kira.

Bianca dropped her head back onto Isaac’s shoulder. “I never thought I would miss that crap boarding school.”

* * *

“It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you.” Deaton said to the boys. They had thought going to Deaton would be a good idea. After all he had most of the answers.

“Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know?” Stiles asked, half sarcastic and half serious.

Deaton walked further into the back room. “Do you remember what the sign language looked like? The placement and movement of the hands?”

“You know sign language?” Scott asked in surprise.

“I know a little.” Deaton shrugged. “Let me give it a shot.”

Stiles nodded, and showed Deaton the first symbol. “Okay, the first one was like this.”

Deaton observed the hand motions and nodded. “That's when.”

Stiles then showed him the next one. “Then there was this, twice.”

Deaton looked confused. “That's door.”

Stiles showed him the last movement. “And this in between it.”

“That's it?” Deaton clarified, Stiles nodded. Deaton looked thoughtful for a moment. "When is a door not a door?" 

"When is a door not a door?” Stiles repeated, annoyed.

“When it's ajar.” Scott murmured.

“You're kidding me. A riddle? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?” Stiles snapped at no one in particular.

Deaton shook his head. “Not necessarily. When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super-consciousness. You essentially opened a door in your minds.” Deaton explained.

Scott stepped closer. “So what does that mean? The door's still open?”

“Ajar.” Deaton corrected.

“A door into our minds?” Stiles muttered in annoyance and disbelief.

Deaton winced. “I did tell you it was risky.”

“What do we do about it?” Scott asked automatically.

“Well, that's difficult to answer.” Deaton hesitated, making a face.

Stiles interrupted him and shook his head. “Oh, no, wait a second, I know that look. That's the, we know exactly what's wrong with you, but we have no idea how to fix it look.” 

“One thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind, it's not good.” Deaton paused. “You each need to close that door. And you need to do it as soon as possible.”

The two boys walked out of the animal clinic, slightly defeated and saw Stiles’ father driving up. “Dad, what are you doing here?”

The Sheriff got out of his car and stood before the two. “I'm here because I could use some help.” He then pointed at Scott. “Actually your help.”

Scott looked confused. “Why me?”

“Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found. There's enough evidence to have me thinking that a werewolf could have caused the accident, and then dragged her body away.” The sheriff explained. “If you could somehow get a lock on her scent if you could somehow help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue.”

Stiles looked indifferent. “But what if it was a werewolf?”

“Well, there's somebody out there who murdered an entire family. Someone who still needs to be caught.” His father determined.

* * *

Scott had swung by Allison’s to pick up his sister, flaring with anger the whole way home. Stiles had just told him that his father was trying to get the sheriff fired and he was determined to get a real answer.

The second his bike stopped, Scott stormed into the house where his father was waiting and started shouting. “What the hell are you trying to accomplish!”

“What’s going on?” The agent asked, looking between his furious kids.

“Why are you trying to get the sheriff fired?” Bianca snapped angrily. 

He sighed and rubbed his face. “I'm trying to help.”

“That doesn't make any sense, Dad!” Scott screamed and slammed his helmet down on the table. “Who are you helping? Just get out!”

“Scott.” He tried to placate.

“Don’t give us that condescending tone.” Bianca hissed, she knew that one all too well. “What makes you think any part of this is okay?”

“Bianca, please, I have my reasons.” He said, looking sternly at her. His persona switched quickly between his two kids, with Scott he didn’t know how to approach, and with Bianca it was always a fifty-fifty chance.

“What? I can't believe that you'd do this to my best friend.” Scott demanded, pointing to himself and emphasizing every word.

“I'm not doing anything to your friend.” The agent argued. “I'm doing my job.”

“Your job sucks.” The twins snapped in unison.

Agent McCall pursed his lips. “Some days I can't argue that.”

Melissa had just walked into her house and by the short context, she already knew this wasn’t going to end well. “Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?”

“He's trying to get Stiles' dad fired.” Bianca said in an annoyed tone and glared at her father.

“No. That's not true.” He tried to defend himself.

Melissa rounded on her ex-husband. “What are you doing?”

“Conducting a case for impeachment.” He corrected.

“That sounds a lot like getting him fired.” Melissa snapped.

“The lack of resolution and ability to close cases is what's going to get him fired.” He explained. “My job is just to collect the information. And it's the job my superiors have given me.”

“Your job sucks.” Melissa said.

“Why don’t you just go back to wherever the hell you're living now?” Bianca hissed. “Isn’t that why you sent me to boarding school? So you wouldn’t have to have conversations like this one?”

“That’s not fair, B.” Her father said automatically.

“You can’t keep saying that it isn’t fair!” Bianca screamed, nearly pulling on her hair. She rounded on him and poked him hard in the chest. “If you’re here trying to make amends with Scott, then you have another thing coming. Maybe you and Mom struggled on how to be parents, but at least Mom got the basics down. You just threw me into a boarding school because you had more money than time.”

“You know that’s not true.” He snapped. “I don’t understand where all this anger you have for me comes from, Bianca. Sure I sent you to boarding school, but I did that for you, I did that so you-”

“Cut the bullshit.” Bianca hissed. “I’ve heard this argument so many goddamn times.”

“You can’t speak to me this way!” He yelled at his daughter. Bianca simply rolled her eyes, then turned on her heels to grab a coat, stalking towards the door. “Bianca Meredith McCall, don’t you dare walk away from me!”

“Watch me.” She hissed and slammed the door shut behind her.

“Nice one.” Scott murmured in a patronizing tone. 

“Scott.” His father warned.

Melissa finally decided to step in. “Scott, please go find your sister and take her to Stiles’ or Lydia’s.”

Scott looked between his parents, his mother looked furious and his father looked beyond exhausted. It seemed like the argument he had with Bianca was a rehearsed statement. Scott slowly nodded and backed out of the room, he set out to find his sister, but it didn’t escape him that he could hear the sound of his parents fighting long after the house had disappeared from sight.


End file.
